Bloodstained Ivory
by Jacynth the Echidna
Summary: High King Shadow and King Silver experience many hardships in the ruling of the Kingdom of the Ancient Walkers. Whether it be emotional or physical, the two resolve to stay together. But can love really hold strong when your loved one has incessantly almost killed you? And with war threatening the kingdom too! Sequel to Crimson Amber. Shadilver don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

Hi guys! I promised a sequel! And here it is. So for all you people who were reading Crimson Amber, it continues here in Bloodstained Ivory. Sorry for breaking off that story so abruptly, it's just that I seemed to be getting too many topics into one story and that didn't seem right so I thought I's write a sequel, or as I call it, Crimson Amber, Pt. 2! (Oh and btw, if you didn't read Crimson Amber, this won't make a lot of sense)

Bloodstained Ivory

Prologue

_From slave to king. From aristocrat to high king. From master and slave to life partners. From lover to mate. From abased relationship, to beautiful rule. Peace costs a lot. When two lips meet and the world disappears. When arms wrap around waist and emotions reveal. When death kills the soul. When scars go more than skin deep. When love becomes unconditional. Greetings. Welcome to the Kingdom of the Ancient Walkers. We know your story. Let us tell you ours. A tale of pain. A tale of love. A tale of peace. A tale of war. A tale of hardship. There is a time for everything. Everything is now. The end. A new beginning. _


	2. Chapter 1

Ok so theres to slightly strange beginnings. Now on with the story. But first! Shadow and Silver wanna say hi!

Silver: Hi!

Shadow: Hmph.

Me: That's him being friendly guys!

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 1: A Start

"Silver?" Shadow was lying by the argent hedgehog. "Silver, are you all right?" The argent hedgehog was writhing in his sleep.

"Oh no..." the Silver hedgehog muttered. "Your death will be slow...guarateed..." Shadow's eyes widened. Silver was having another nightmare. Shadow knew that it was probably about his infection. Shadow tried to shake Silver awake. Silver groaned and his eyes opened slightly.

"Shadow..." he murmured. "Stay away from me..." he said, managing to open his eyes completely, as he stared at the ebony hedgehog. "I've almost killed you once...Please, I don't want to do it again..." Shadow embraced the ivory hedgehog.

"Oh Silver, will you ever learn? I don't think I'll be able to be at peace. The last time I let you out of my sight you died. I'll make sure that won't happen again. Even at the cost of my own life," he added a smile playing on his lips. Silver hugged him.

"I don't want to do that again though," he queried, caressing the fresh scar on Shadow's neck. Shadow looked at him lovingly.

"Oh don't worry. I _did_ say at the cost of my life no?" he replied. Silver purred.

"Yes. Yes you did." She said, laying his upper body on Shadow's torso. Shadow wrapped an arm protectively around the slender waist of the younger hedgehog. They fell asleep in that position for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Silver was the first to wake up. He tried to go back to sleep, snuggleing into his soft pillow. His pillow shook slightly, and he grasped it, pulling it to his face. He heard a low chuckle, above him.

He opened his eyes to find himself looking at two ruby eyes that were tinged with bloodred.

"Morning, beautiful. Comfortable pillow?" asked Shadow smiling. Silver looked at his hands to find the 'pillow' to be Shadow's downy white tuft of chest fluff. He flushed bright pink.

"Oh oops..." he mumbled letting go of Shadow's chest fur. Shadow wrapped his arms around Silver.

"Oh, nothing wrong with that Silver, I'm not mad or anything," he said softly. Silver leaned up and planted a small kiss on Shadow's chin.

"I know. And thanks for last night," he said, brushing his lips softly over the large long scar across Shadow's neck. Shadow shuddered and moaned softly.

"Silver...stop...you know what happened the last time you did that..." Silver took his lips off Shadow's neck, a mock wounded expression on his face.

"Shadow, you really think I would..." Silver stopped, realizing that his mock hurt was a little more real than it seemed. Shadow laid a strong reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"No. Not of your own will. And even if it was of your own will, I would let you." Shadow stopped, realizing the truth, the meaning, and the value of his words. He got out of the bed. "But we can't just stay here contemplating for the whole day. Come on."

Silver got up. They both washed up before throwing on their capes, crowns, and weapons. They walked out of the room, and headed for the throne room. They passed by the infirmary, and went in to visit the two patients, just to find a third bed filled.

"Espio?" Silver asked in slight disbelief. Espio looked up at them, and dipped his head respectfully. Silver and Shadow walked up to his bed. Shadow saw something that looked irregular in the folds of fabric that covered him.

"Why don't you have your wooden leg?" he asked, pointing to the irregularity in the fabric. Espio looked down at it, then looked away.

"The infection came back. Tails needed to operate on it again." he said. Shadow could hear the loathing of his prone state in the magenta chameleon's voice. Silver spoke.

"What does Blaze have to say about this?" He could see a smile creeping onto the face of the purple reptile.

"She's furious. Said something about killing me if this happened one more time," he said. Silver grinned. Shadow smirked.

"That's my sister for you! Still, it's her way of worrying while maintaining a tough exterior, and trust me, that's not easy to do," he said glancing temporarily at Silver. Espio smiled. Shadow and Silver waved, and went to see Amy.

They could see that the young pink hedgehog didn't look any better. She wasn't awake, and was still hooked onto different machines that were working hard to keep her vitals at a normal state. But still, the two kings could see, she was in a terrible state.

Shadow had never been a friend to the pink hedgehog, more of an acquaintance really. But still. Shadow could not help but feel anger. She was not only younger than him, but she was a girl! He knew girls could be tough when they wanted to, but the ambush was not expected. They moved on to the third occuied bed.

The cobalt hedgehog sat on the bed, his head in his hands. His shoulders shook repetitively. Shadow had never before done this to anyone but Silver. His hand reached up and settled on the younger hedgehog's back.

Sonic started, and his head snapped up, his eyes resting on the two royals. He looked away. Shadow took his hand off his back.

"Tails told you." he stated. Sonic nodded slightly. He turned back to the two hedgehogs. His eyes were dry, but there were furrows running down his face, that suggested he had been crying earlier.

"My leg...It's gone..." Sonic stopped and put his head back in his hands. Shadow exchanged a look with Silver.

"Gone?" Silver asked softly. Sonic nodded.

"Gone. It was beaten so horribly, that it's beyong repair," he said, with some degree of difficulty. Shadow was enraged.

"_What!"_ he yelled, startling both Sonic and Silver.

"Tails only told us it was broken," Silver said.

"Beyond repair," Sonic replied.

Silver, rubbed his shoulder. He shot him a glance that said, 'Be thankful you're alive. Life is precious.' Sonic nodded.

The two royals walked out of the infirmary, visibly shaken by what they had seen. They made their way to the throne room. They were met by Tails. As they took their places, Shadow turned to Tails.

"It's beyond repair. His infection is back. She's sleeping like the dead." Tails shot him a look due to the bluntness of the ebony king.

"Yes..." he said uncertainly. Shadow sighed. Silver placed a hands on his lap. Shadow put his hand atop of Silver's. He looked over at the argent hedgehog. Silver was smiling sadly at him.

"Hard times are coming Shadow. Blood wil be shed before it is over. Prepare yourself. You said it yourself. This is war." Shadow just stared at him before replying.

"Against who I know not. All that I'm sure of, is that we have more than one to fight." Silver reached an arm towards the ebony hedgehog, pulling him towards himself in a hug.

"All I ask, is that you fight alongside me." Shadow sighed again, remembering the last battle they had fought. The one where death had been inevitable.

"Always. I'm not letting you go again." Silver purred.

"I'm not letting you go again either," he said. They sat there quietly, staring at each other, inumerable thoughts running through their heads.

Unexpectedly, Silver leaned forward, as if to lock his lips with Shadow's but he then tilted his head, and inserted his small hedgehog fangs into the neck of the other.

Tails turned around at the small gasp that arose at his side. He turned tto see a horrific image playing in front of his eyes. Silver, teeth locked onto Shadow's neck, in a spot dangerously close to the largest artery in his neck. Shadow was trying to get the ivory hedgehog off of him, but with little avail.

Shadow just sat there, calmly looking at the argent hedgehog. Tails tried to walk over and get the light grey king off Shadow's neck. Shadow's arm sprang out, stopping Tails in his tracks. Tails felt like screaming, "_How can you look so calm when someone's biting into your neck!"_

Shadow saw Tails trying to get to Silver. He brought out an arm stopping the two-tailed kitsune in his tracks. He continued to stare at the younger hedgehog, despite the pain erupting from his neck. He arched his neck, resulting in the flesh beginning to again tear off.

His lips connected with the forehead of the ivory hedgehog. The young hedgehog stiffened, and Shadow felt the jaws of the other unhook from his neck. He saw the other's eyes clearing, as it was cloudy.

The argent hedgehog looked at the twice re-opened scar on the neck of the high king.

"Not again..." he murmured. "Not again..." Shadow patted his back.

"Here. Take it. I can't return it, and you need it," he said pointing to his neck, and refusing to prod out more of Silver's guilt. Silver looked at the wound on Shadow's neck.

Tentatively he leaned over to stroke it gently with his tongue. Shadow winced, then moaned. He didn't mean to, but it felt good. Good in a strange and painfully way, mind you, but good nonetheless. Shadow wrapped his arms around Silver, as the younger hedgehog washed off his neck.

Tails looked at the two, slightly embarrassed. He flew off to get his anisthetic, a needle, and some suture to close Shadow's twice re-opened neck. Thrice opened, twice re-opened. He felt slightly sick at the thought of what had re-opened it.

Shadow took his arms off Silver, and Silver took his tongue off Shadow's neck. Tails returned with his materials, and began to again work on Shadow's neck. Tails sighed.

"Please." was his only word. Silver looked at Shadow, a frightened, guilty, expression on his face.

"Shadow...twice! How can you live with that?" he asked. Shadow looked at him.

"Even if it killed me, I would still love you," he replied. Silver relaxed. His face still held that expression of fear. But that fear was of himself. And that was what terrified him the most. Shadow sat there expressionlessly.

He was thinking about all his problems now. A bloodthirsty lover. A threat of war. Dangerously ailed friends. He was never expecting so much responsiblilty in such a short time. He stared out one of the glass walls.

Although the sky was bright, there seemed to be a shadow of foreboding. Something would happen. Something big. And it wouldn't be good.

Ok. first chappie done. So this is pretty much a continuation, so it's carried off from my other fic Crimson Amber, and as you can see, no explaining done, so if this makes no sense at all, read Crimson Amber, then you'll get it. R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

Okay guys. So who's trying to start a war? How's it gonna start? How will the two kings deal with it? What will the outcome be? So many unanswered questions! To be answered...sooner or later. Bwahahahahahahaha. :)

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 2: Looming Disaster

Shadow awoke. At first he thought it was still nighttime. He shook his head and turned to see a horrific sight. Silver was next to him, yes, but there was a large gash in his head. Beside his head, Shadow could see a bloostained rock. Attached to the rock was a note.

He didn't care about the note. He didn't care that he wasn't wearing his crown. He ran out of the room, and through the flustered guards' faces. He dashed into the throne room. He saw Tails standing by the throne.

"_Tails! Help!" _The high king sounded so desperate. Tails had never heard him say anything with that tone of voice. He looked down to the arms of the ebony king, and saw the cause for such desperation. The argent king was laying still, the only sign of life being the slight rise and fall of his chest.

Tails pointed in the direction of the infirmary, and Shadow swore he heard a sonic boom while running there.

Tails arrived about thirty seconds later. He ran over to the bed which the ebony hedgehog had laid the ivory on, the sheets alredy beginning to stain crimson. Shadow knelt beside the bed, holding the cold ungloved hand of the argent hedgehog. Tails got some things ready to bandage Silver up.

The loud intrusion had caused two out of the three others to start and turn. Espio and Sonic looked over at the young fox and the two royals.

"Your majesties?" asked Espio quietly. Tails motioned for Shadow to leave him temporarily, so he could do his work. Shadow walked over to Espio.

"You called?" he asked dully. Espio looked over him quietly. Shadow felt slightly uncomfortable under the magenta reptile's citrine stare.

"King Shadow, where is he?" the soft spoken chameleon asked. Shadow looked down, his eyes slowly closing.

"Do you know?" Shadow asked him. The chameleon tipped his head to one side confusedly.

"What is it that you are asking of?" he replied with a question of his own. Shadow was about to tell him, but then he remembered about the rock in his room.

"Wait. I forgot." he said and ran off, leaving behind a befuddled chameleon. He dashed off to his room. There he found the rock, sitting on his bloodstained sheets. He picked it up.

_You've decided to stay. This kingdom will soon be mine. You are in the perfect generation for me to take it. I declare this, war. The House of Acorn._

Shadow snickered mirthlessly. It was signed this time. The House of Acorn. Now why did that name sound so familiar? He wracked his brain, trying to find an answer, but he couldn't. He took that hell-cursed rock and threw it out the window, smiling grimly.

'You hurt Silver. If you were here right now, you wouldn't even be alive to know it.' Shadow walked back to the infirmary. He trailed over to Espio. Espio looked at him questioningly.

"The shadows of war have fallen," Shadow began, trancelike. He looked out one of the infirmary window. It had begun to rain. The sky was dark as droplets of water fell down. "The kingdom cries with me." He looked back into the purple lizard's eyes. "All I've ever wanted for the kingdom was peace." His eyelids were shut tightly as a lone tear squeezed out. "Fate did not want it to be so."

The chameleon looked at the ebony king quietly. So much responsibility had been put on young shoulders. The said king suddenly looked older than he realy was. Espio actually wanted to help the dark hedgehog in any way he could.

"King Shadow," he said in less than a whisper. "I am yours to use." Shadow looked up, surprised at the sudden pledge of loyalty. "If this kingdom goes down, I go down with it," he finished. Shadow looked at him expressionlessly, before replying.

"I know. And thank you." The chameleon dipped his head. Shadow walked away. Shadow's morale didn't rise. He was about to go back to Silver when a voice stopped him.

"King Shadow," the voice sounded worried, but at the same time tired. He turned to see a royal blue hedgehog that sported a lacklustre expression. He walked over to stand by the cobalt hedgehog's bed.

"Sonic." Shadow couldn't say anymore. Everytime he looked at the blue hedgehog, he would feel anger. Pure anger. Malice even. The younger hedgehog had lost what he loved the most, only because of this stupid war! He didn't even know why the House of Acorn would harbour such anger anyways!

"I heard. Who? Why?" the azure hedgehog asked the jet-black king. Shadow rubbed his brow tiredly.

"Why, I know not. Who? The House of Acorn." Shadow saw the cobalt hedgehog siffen. He saw anger flash through Sonic's eyes. He was shocked at how much hatred was in the words that the azure hedgehog spat out.

"The House of Acorn. Leg or no leg, I will side with you to destroy them!" Shadow let a spark of surprise momentarily enter his eyes. Sonic looked at the king and flushed slightly. "Oh...um...sorry!" the younger hedgehog said, sheepishly.

"It seems that you deem these people great ememies." Sonic looked away.

"My cousin is the king. He married the princess of the Kingdom of Acorn. Soon after, the king died. No prizes for guessing who did it. After, he tried to take this kingdom from my mother. He didn't succeed, but he managed to kill my brother." The royal blue hedgehog said, darkly.

"You had a brother," the dark king more said than asked. Sonic nodded.

"Manic. We never openly had affection for each other, but we were brothers. I loved him." Shadow could see that this topic was upsetting the younger hedgehog, so he didn't carry on about it.

"But tell me," Shadow began. "Who is the ruler for the Kingdom of Acorn?" Hatred again showed in the azure hedgehog's face.

"Scourge," he spat. Shadow decided not to prod the matter any furthur. Instead he just nodded thoughtfully, and drifted over to the bed on which Silver was laid. Tails was still standing over him, doing his work.

"Tails?" Shadow asked quietly. Tails turned around to face him, his gloves stained crimson. He blocked Shadow's view, so that the ebony hedgehog could not see Silver.

"New heart maybe, but he still had the scar from when he got smashed in the head. This was the exact same spot in which he was hit." Shadow tried to get to Silver, but Tails wouldn't let him. Finally, the dark hedgehog just pushed the kitsune aside. He wished he hadn't.

Tails hadn't yet stitched the wound on the ivory hedgehog's head, shut, and Shadow could see every gruesome detail on the gash on his head. He gently slipped a hand under the unconscious argent hedgehog's head and lifted him slightly, planting a small kiss on his blood encrusted lips.

"Get well soon Silver," he whispered. "Please, don't leave me again." He set Silver down and stared at Tails with dry eyes. He didn't say anything, but he stepped back to allow Tails to finish his work.

Shadow exited the infirmary, his morale lower than ever. As he trudged to the throne room, he was met by Blaze, who was going to the infirmary. She immediately noticed his lacklustre attitude.

"Shadow, are you all right?" she asked gently. Shadow tried to ignore her, but she kept pressing on him. "I can tell you're not. What's the matter?" Shadow's head snapped towards her.

"Is it really such a crime to keep one's troubles to oneself?" he said, his voice hinting extreme stress. She sighed.

"Shadow, it's not a crime, but you've got a lot to worry about. Let me at least try and help you." Shadow's head slowly turned to stare in front of him.

"Go to the infirmary. You'll find out why. I, myself, refuse to tell you." She looked at him before walking off. He changed his path from the throne room to his private quarters. He opened the doors, entered in, and slammed them behind him.

Inside, he found Rosie. She was changing his sheets when he slammed the doors. She jumped slightly, and dropped the sheets.

"Why Your Highness! Whatever is the matter?" Shadow turned away, ignoring her question, and sat on a couch, his head in his hands. His shoulders shook and strangled sobs sounded from behind the gloved hands of the ebony hedgehog.

Rosie dropped the rest of the bloodied sheets, and went over to Shadow. She knelt down so she was at his head level, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"King Shadow, you can tell me, you know," she said. No reply. The ebony hedgehog's hands lifted temporarily from his face.

"I was thinking you would know Rosie," he said pointing to the bloodstained sheets. He heard her utter a small gasp, as a hand went to cover her mouth in shock.

"It's King Silver isn't it, your highness," she said softly. He nodded slightly, as his head went back into his hands. He couldn't belive this. Almost two years ago, he had been expressionless. Cold. Serious. Now he was crying into his hands like a child!

Rosie could do nothing but rub his back gently. For some strange reason, he found it slightly comforting. A little later, she went to replace his sheets. When she had left, another figure came in.

The lavender coloured cat walked up to Shadow, and sat down next to him, wrapping one arm around him. He ignored it, and her.

"Oh Shadow, he'll be okay. Tails is taking care of him." She stopped talking and looked straight ahead before adding, "But I honestly can't blame you, especially with what happened last time." He lifted his head to look at her with a dry smile.

"Not particularly comforting, but thanks anyways," he said. She gave a half-hearted grin and patted his back, before she got up.

"That's what siblings are for! But you can't spend the whole day in here. Go on." she said, before leaving. She was right. He got up and threw on his cape and crown, before grabbing his broadsword, and exiting out of his room.

He walked over to the throne room. He ascended up the steps and went to take a seat, in a way that captured the lack of royal poise perfectly. Tails came in soon after, with a dead serious face. Shadow didn't talk for the first few minutes, but after about fifteen minutes, he broke the silence.

"So?" he asked. He knew that the two-tailed kitsune would understand. He thought correctly.

"He'll survive. He'll have a concussion mind you, but he'll suvive, King Shadow." Shadow gave a small sigh of relief.

Sitting there without Silver seemed rather strange though. He kept reching over to his left side, where Silver usually sat, only to find it filled with thin air. He tried to improve his posture and found it easier to keep alert. They kept that position for a few hours, before they were called to lunch, by none other than Cream the rabbit.

"Good afternoon Your Highness," she began in that adorable high pitched voice she sported. "Lunch will be served as soon as you come," she finished, flashing him a sweet smile. Shadow had to twitch his lips in return. Even he would react to her.

Tails and Shadow walked down the stairs and headed for the banqueting hall, which was more like their lunch hall. Blaze and a few other friends were already there. They were talking, but as soon as Shadow entered they fell silent.

Every pair of eyes turned to gaze at the ebony king. He sat himself down at the head of the table. Again, right beside him, there was an empty spot. He felt so alone. He looked at all the sapient creatures sitting around the table.

"I thought the purpose of lunch was to eat?" he said, voice void of humor. They nodded before beginning to eat, and returning to their conversations. In between courses, the kitchen helpers would come around with bright smiles to bring the next course.

Shadow hardly ate at all. He didn't feel hungry. He excused himself from the lunch, and went to the infirmary. With him, he carried some of his uneaten lunch to the infirmary to give to Sonic and Espio, and just maybe, Silver and Amy.

He opened the door to the infirmary. He went over to Espio, who was reading a book, and placed the tray of food on the magenta chameleon's bed. At the sound of the slight disturbance, Espio looked up, surprised to see a tray of food in front of him, and the ebony king beside him.

"Your highness! You shouldn't be doing servants' work!" A small smirk appeared on Shadow's muzzle as he replied.

"A king is servant to his country. I am the servant of all my subjects no matter how lowly." he said. Espio gave a small smile and dipped his head in thanks. Shadow walked over to Sonic, who was hauntedly staring at his destroyed leg.

Shadow placed the second tray of victuals in front of Sonic. Sonic looked up in surprise. He saw Shadow standing beside him, holding two trays of food, and one more settled in front of him.

"King Shadow. Thank you." A small grin appeared on his features as he added, "A high king, doing something that a servant would, and to a commoner." Shadow smirked.

"You saved my life once. This is nothing compared to that. And you aren't merely a commoner. You are a comrade." Sonic smiled momentarily. His smile dropped into a frown, as he set his eyes on his leg. Shadow followed his gaze.

"I only wish I could be of more use," he said, sadly. Shadow looked down at his leg.

"Tails may say that we can't do anything about it, but a lot of impossible things have happened throughout my life. I believe we can at least do something." Sonic smiled sadly.

"Thank you, your highness, but I'm afraid Tails is right. My leg is beyond all hopes of healing." Shadow was getting a little annoyed.

"Sonic, what happened to your optimistic attitude? I've watched you Sonic. I know how much running means to you. I promise. We'll try whatever we can to heal your leg, but just because it's dangerously injured, doesn't mean your spirit is." Shadow said, gently, but at the same time sharply.

Sonic smiled. Soon his smile turned into a grin. Soon after he began to laugh.

"You're right! I never knew how I was truly acting until you told me. Don't worry. I'll let Knuckles do all the frowning for me," he said, flashing Shadow a thumbs up. A small smile played on Shadow's lips as he walked over to Amy.

She was still hooked up to the machines. She was still unconscious. Shadow again felt anger. Anger at the injustice of it all. Anger that gave him courage. If war was inevitable, then so be it. He sighed and placed her tray on a table nearby. He walked over to the last bed. The one with Silver on it.

He settled the tray on another table by the bed, and sat on the edge of the bed looking at his argent lily. The peach coloured muzzle of the younger hedgehog seemed ashen and pale. Shadow's eyes grew dry as he looked at the younger hedgehog.

"Silver," he whispered. "Silver, come back to me." He caressed the large scar that stretched from Silver's left temple to his eyeridge. "I lost you once. I'm not letting it happen again." Shadow stroked the unconscious hedgehog's cheek tenderly.

"Shadow..." Silver whispered, leaning into the hand of the other. He didn't wake up though. Shadow continued stroking the cheek of the other, causing a small purr to arise from the throat of the other. Shadow smiled gently. He wasn't awake yet, but he would wake up.

He would awaken. Shadow smiled as a few tears ran unbidden down his face.

"You'll come back to me. Thank you." he said, leaning down to kiss Silver on his scar. He continued stroking the other hedgehog. His complexion already looked brighter. He, indubitably looked healthier. Shadow smiled softly as he looked at his lily's angelic face.

Sheesh! I wanted to angst this up a little more, but then Shadow would call me an emo, so now things are looking both down, and up. War coming, Silver getting better. So there. Guys, do me a teensy little favour and review? Please?


	4. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapter 3! Y'know, for some reason, even if you guys don't review, I still want to keep writing. Still, I have to say, it's crazy fun, and it helps me relieve myself from the stress of homework! :) So war has unofficially been declared between the Kingdom of Acorn, and the Kingdom of the Ancient Walkers.

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 3: Awakening Whispers of War

Another stormy day. Shadow raised his eyes to the roof in a silent plea as he walked over to the infirmary. So far it had been three days. Three whole days without Silver! _Three whole days!_

Shadow opened the door, to find the four patients in their respected areas, the two-tailed kitsune studying the machines that Amy was hooked onto, and scribbling some things onto a piece of paper. Shadow's eyes ran along the scene. Espio looked like he was sleeping. Sonic was lying down, but his eyes were open. Silver was...sleeping.

Shadow strolled towards Silver. He looked down at Silver's face. Thankfully, it looked a lot healthier than it had been of late. He placed a gloved hand on Silver's cheek. Silver stirred, but di not awaken. Shadow smiled. He turned around to see Tails.

"How is she?" he asked quietly, so as not to disturb anyone. Tails looked at the sleeping girl, then at his notes that he had written down.

"Showing small signs of improvement, but not much. She's gotten four broken ribs, but they're healing nicely. Luckily her head wasn't hit, or the injuries could prove fatal. She's going to have a scar running along her back, but it shouldn't bother her too much unless she's obsessed with looking perfect," he said, a tiny smile on his face.

"Good." Shadow had inwardly sensed that she would survive, but after a few incidents, he doubted even himself. He snuck a look over his shoulder before leaning down to ask, "How about Sonic?" Tails grinned.

"He's definately in a better mood. He made me put a plaster on his leg. He said that he believed it would heal. Who knows where he could have gotten such a morale boost! But still, he's a lot happier than he was a few days ago." Shadow smirked. So his pep talk had done somewhat well.

"He walked out of the infirmary, and to the throne room. When he sat down on the throne, he could already see a figure coming to him.

"Knuckles?" The red echidna dipped down in a small bow.

"King Shadow, Someone left a threat note to the viscountess." Shadow's ears stood up stiffly.

"Threat? How so?" The red echidna shifted his weight from one leg to the other as he replied.

"Well, it said something about revealing secret entraces to the kingdom, or getting a decapitated head." Shadow was shocked at what he heard. They stooped so low as to threaten a lady?

"Well then bring her to the palace. She may temporarily stay, but I need to talk to her." Knuckles nodded, bowed and ran off. Shadow sighed.

War was getting dangerously close to officially starting. Now all he was waiting for/dreading, was the first blow. He was unprepared for war. He had been in a war before, and he knew what to do when in a war, but he didn't know how to conduct a battle system.

He was thinking about it, when a voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Your highness. You sent for me?" He could see the white bat, bending into a formal curtsy as his eyes fell on her.

"Viscountess Rouge. Knuckles told me." Rouge shuddered. She pulled out a white piece of paper from behind her back.

"Here's the note." Before taking it, Shadow had to ask.

"Was it signed?"

"The House of Acorn, King Shadow." The House of Acorn! Again! He walked down the stairs to get the note from her.

"So they _are _going to start a war," he muttered. He saw the white bat's ears perk up.

"A war you say? Allow me to fight!" He looked at her. He didn't comment though. If she was hiding anything that hinted his sister's person, she could fight. He took the note, and his eyes briefly scanned over it.

"Decapitated head?" She nodded.

"King Scourge would do that to a girl. I cannot believe Sonic is related to him! He killed Sonic's brother you know. Poor guy was practically in shreds when that sadist was done with him." An image of the gory scene played unbidden in Shadow's head.

"Please. You could have spared me the details," she smiled. "Well, you can stay here until the war is over, but if you get, or find any other notes like this, bring it to me." She bowed and walked of, Knuckles following her with all her luggage.

Shadow had to smirk briefly at the fate of the red echidna. He looked like he was about to topple over from the mountain of baggage he was carrying.

Shadow decided he would go and ask the kitchen workers for a small snack. Normally, he could've sent a servant or attendant to do it, but he didn't like ordering people around for silly reasons. He walked into the kitchen.

The smell of food being prepared hit his muzzle. He had to admit, it smelled mouthwatering. After all, why wouldn't it? The dishes _were_ prepared by the best cooks in the land. He was greeted by Vanilla, who dipped into a graceful curtsy.

"Good day, your highness, is there anything I can get for you?" she asked politely. He thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I just wanted a small snack, but I was going to visit the infirmary next, so if you don't mind, just some things for me, Tails, Espio, Sonic, and just in case, Amy and Silver." Vanilla's face looked concerned.

"Oh dear, what happened to Ms. Rose? I haven't seen her for quite a while now! Normally if I could, I would go and visit, but I can't since I have to keep the kitchen under control."

"She got badly beaten while she was taking a walk, and she's got terrible injuries." answered Shadow. Vanilla temporarily put a gloved hand to her mouth. She turned around and took some things off the shelves and counters. She presented Shadow with a tray filled with small sweets.

"Here you go, King Shadow, please send my condolences to Ms. Rose." Shadow thanked Vanilla and left the kitchen. He headed for the infirmary.

"King Shadow!" Shadow was almost knocked over by the excited yellow-orange ball of fur that knocked into him.

"Tails! Please!" Tails stepped away and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh...erm...sorry!" Shadow smiled. He set the tray of sweets on one of the nearby tables before turning back to the fox.

"Now. What is the cause of such exitement?" he asked. Tails again began to get really exuberant.

"He's waking up! He's waking up!" the young fox almost yelled. Shadow looked confused for a moment, but then it dawned on him. He ran over to the bed where Silver lay.

Silver's eyes were slowly opening. Shadow caught a small glimpse of those beautiful amber orbs. He immediately pulled the younger hedgehog into a fervent hug.

The argent hedgehog's eyes took a moment to focus, but once they did, he hugged Shadow back just as fervently, smashing his lips to that of the ebony hedgehog's, hungrily. Shadow was internally laughing and crying at the same time.

"Silver! You came back to me!" he said happily, his face wreathed in smiles. "You came back to me! I would have never forgiven myself if you left me again!" he continued, enjoying the warmth flooding off the argent hedgehog in waves.

"Shadow...Oh Shadow I would never leave you...you know that!" Silver replied, a little quieter, but with just as much emotion. They embraced each other tightly.

"It is good to see a genuinely smiling face in the midst of darkness," said one voice.

"Wow guys! You look so happy! But still, don't get serious here, or I'm going to gag!" came another.

Shadow turned around to see Espio and Sonic smiling at them. Shadow smiled back. War or not, nothing would be able to faze the joy he was feeling. For the time being at least.

"Oh, excuse me! I'm sorry!" a small high pitched voice sounded behind them. Shadow turned around, and saw Cream standing by the door, and blushing slightly. His lips twitched.

"No it's all right," he said. She blushed and shuffled in, her hands behind her back. Tails shot a smile in her direction and she returned it. Shadow sensed her embarrassment, and turned back to Silver, taking his eyes off her. He could see her visibly relaxing, out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry King Shadow, I heard about Ms. Rose, and I wanted to come visit her." Shadow smiled. He looked at Silver. The ivory hedgehog was already gaining back his strength, and was trying to sit sit up. Shadow supported him with one of his arms.

"Hey I can do it myself you know!" Shadow locked his crimson gaze with the amber one of the argent hedgehog.

"I know. But I'm not going to...I never will let you fall," Silver smiled and flicked Shadow's muzzle gently.

"I know _that, _but I never thought you meant literally!" Shadow smiled. He cradled Silver, and carried him towards the door. He opened the door with his foot, and went out. Before he closed the door behind him, he looked back at Tails.

"Help yourself," he said pointing to the tray of sweets. Tails grinned and nodded. Shadow closed the door behind him, and walked towards his dorm. Silver nuzzled Shadow gently.

"I can't exactly remember what happened. All I know, was I woke up, and you were still sleeping. I must've gotten hit on the head, because my head started hurting, and everything went black." Shadow shuddered as he remembered the scene when he had awoken.

"When I woke up, I saw that you had a large gash on your head. I broght you to Tails. He began to work on your wound. I went back to the room. Oh by the way, this rock with a note attached had hit you on the head. The note held a declaration of war from the Kingdom of Acorn."

Silver looked at him, but his eyes seemed faraway.

"Then it's war," he whispered. Shadow nodded.

"How it will start, or when it will start, I don't know. All I know is it will start. And when it does, we must be ready." Silver nodded. He twisted in Shadow's grip until Shadow let him go. He began to walk, but his legs felt weak. They buckled, and he almost fell were it not for Shadow.

"Aww, Shadow!" Shadow smiled down at the younger hedgehog.

"You're not yet strong enough. For the time being only," Shadow said. Silver sighed, rolled his eyes, and grasped Shadow's shoulders firmly, as Shadow again picked him up. The two headed towards the throne room.

Shadow set Silver down on the throne, and went to sit beside him. He reached into his headquills, and searched around for a bit before pulling out one of Silver's crowns.

"Oh and here you go," he said, as he settled the crown on Silver's brow. Silver accepted it, and they sat there quietly. Silver turned to Shadow.

"Hey, Shadow?" Silver asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"Do you think we should prepare for the war? I mean an unprepared kingdom is a vulnerable kingdom." Shadow smiled and stroked one of Silver's cheeks before gently pulling the argent hedgie's face to his in a kiss.

"I think that's wise advice, from a wise hedgehog," said Shadow, smiling happily. Silver blushed.

"Aww, come on Shadow! Your silver tongue will be the death of you!" Shadow gave a mock frown.

"Silver tongue indeed!" said Shadow, pretending to be mock hurt. Silver jumped onto him in a hug.

"Ahem," Shadow looked down to find Blaze, arms crossed, a single eye ridge raised, and smiling.

"Yes?" he asked. She walked up to him.

"It appears that the viscountess has come from a small stay." Shadow nodded.

"You heard about the note?" She nodded.

"I've come to request a council of war. We need to prepare," she said. Silver grinned at her.

"So you were thinking the same thing as me, or you were listening in?" She grinned back at him.

"Both." Shadow held up a hand.

"At midday. Meet me in the library." She nodded and left. He turned to Silver. "Do you have any preliminary suggestions?" he asked. Silver thought about it.

"Actually, no. Why don't we stop thinking too hard, and discuss it at midday?" Shadow smirked and nodded.

"Why yes, your highness," he said with mock-formality. Silver smiled.

"You're 'your highness as well you know."

"I know." Shadow unexpectedly embraced Silver firmly. "I missed you. I'm so glad you're back." Silver smiled.

"I'm not sure if it's possible, especially since I was unconscious, but through all that time, I missed you too."

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! That was sooooo sweet! I'm gonna get a toothache! It's almost officially war. All they're waiting for is the first blow. When will it come? What will it be? I dunno. What do you think it will be? Review!


	5. Chapter 4

Hiya! So... A strategical first hit? Or a mad screaming rush to bash the city gates down? I prefer #1, but anything is possible. So it's definitely war, but we're just waiting for the strike that makes official. When will that happen? Maybe in this chapter. Maybe in the next. Who knows?

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 4: Bloodied Fangs

"It's about time we headed to the library,"' said Silver. Shadow wasn't keeping track of the time, and since it was raining, he couldn't tell what hour it was. He decided to agree with Silver.

"Lets." They descended, and headed for the palace library. Once they made it to the library, they could see that almost everyone was there. Almost. A certain two-tailed kitsune was still missing. Shadow and Silver sat down on a bench together, and waited for the young fox. The rest of the sapients assembled there were shooting him uneasy glances. He wondered why.

"Hey, King Shadow, King Silver," began Knuckles. Silver looked at the red echidna, signalling him to continue. "Err...yeah..." he stopped and handed Shadow a slip of paper. Shadow looked at it, to find it to be another note.

_One last chance "King" Shadow. Give me the kingdom, and I'll at least let Silver live. The House of Acorn._

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Silver trying to look over at the note. Before the amber eyes of the younger hedgehog could land on the words written on the piece of paper, Shadow had crumpled it in a tightly clenched fist. His fingers dug so hard into his palms out of anger, that blood began to spill out.

"No," He grated out. "No and never. Never." His voice rose until it was resounding. Silver looked at him, concerned.

"Is everything all right Shadow?" Silver asked. Shadow briefly thought about lying, but he decided he would tell the other hedgehog the truth. He shook his head ever so slightly, but Silver caught it. He inched closed to Shadow. "Hey Shadow, you can tell me what's wrong." Shadow shook his head.

"I know," he whispered. "But this time I can't. I'm sorry." Silver wrapped an arm around him.

"It's all right. But can I at least ask on other thing of you?" asked Silver. Shadow turned his head to face him, urging him to go on. Silver pointed to his hand. Shadow looked down, and seemed surprised to find blood staining through his glove.

"Oh," he said quietly. He looked at everyone, and silently excused himself. He got up and motioned for Silver to follow him. Silver walked over. Shadow led him to one of the far corners of the library. Silver followed.

When he was sure no one was following him, he pulled off his glove and held his hand out to Silver. He felt the gentle tongue strokes on his hand, and sighed. How much blood had he lost in the span of just a few days? He didn't even know.

He felt the tongue strokes abandon his hand and move up to his neck. He felt Silver's hands come up, a pale blue aura surrounding them. That same aura covered Shadow's body, rendering it immobilized. Shadow knew what was happening. He tried to struggle, tried to move, but with no avail. He was frozen to the spot.

He felt sharp hedgehog fangs dig into his neck. They quickly closed, tearing flesh, and causing a pained moan to arise out of Shadow's throught. He tried to talk, only to discover that every single part of him was frozen. He couldn't even speak.

His eyes widened in fear as the younger hedgehog's jaws penetrated deeper into his neck. The pain slowly went from throbbing to excruciating. A unwanted scream arose in his throat. He desperately tried to push it down, half succeeding, and making himself sound like he was being strangled.

Suddenly the argent hedgehog's head snapped backwards, pulling off a large piece of Shadow's flesh. Shadow could do nothing but give out a small scream of agony.

Silver spat out the chunk of Shadow's flesh in his mouth, and set onto the wound on Shadow's neck, which was practically pouring out of the wound on his neck. The young hedgehog had gone deep. He didn't really put his trust in anyone but Silver, but now he desperately hoped that someone would find them.

He closed his eyes, wishing this was a nightmare. He felt Silver's tongue caress the inside of his throat. Literally. That was how deep into his flesh the younger hedgehog had gone. He stood there, looking to any like he was dead, the only sign of life being the rise and fall of his chest.

It seemed like forever that he stood there, allowing the ivory hedgehog to do as he pleased, unable to do anything back. Soon, he felt himself lose consciousness. As he did, he could feel Silver loose his hold on him. He fought to regain his consciousness so he could snap Silver out. He fell unconscious.

Silver saw Shadow losing consciousness, and decided to let go of his hold on the ebony hedgehog. He saw the other struggling to open his eyes. He failed and gracelessly crumpled to the floor, but before he could make impact, Silver caught him. He began to devour the crimson liquid leaking out of Shadow's neck.

"_King Silver!" _Silver turned to see Tails running towards him. He blinked a few times before looking down into his arms.

"_Shadow!" _he screamed. He gently placed the other on the ground, all the time muttering. "What have I done? _What have I done?"_ Tails looked at Silver's pale grey body, now stained with crimson. He looked at the ebony hedgehog, whose limp body was covered in his own blood.

He pointed to Shadow, and motioned to the door of the library. Silver frantically shook his head.

"I can't! I can't let anyone know!" Tails thought about it for a moment, before sighing.

"I'm afraid there's no other way out. Maybe if you fly him over. You can fly right?" Silver levitated himself.

"In a way, yes. I'll try and get him to the infirmary as fast as possible." Before Tails had a chance to respond, Silver had picked up Shadow, and dashed off. Tails sighed and ran back to the others.

"Hey Tails, it might've been my imagination, but I think I saw Silver fly out the doors," said Sonic, who Tails had brought with him Tails inwardly knew that Silver did fly out of the doors, but out of loyalty, he looked at Sonic with an expression that said, 'Come over to the infirmary and get your eyes checked!'

"Oh I'm pretty sure your eyes were playing tricks on you, are you tired?" Sonic looked at him strangely, but before he had a chance to comment, Tails had left.

"Huh, for some reason I feel like something important happened and nobody told me," said Sonic. The rest of the crew just shrugged.

Silver opened the door to the infirmary and flew in. He placed Shadow on one of the empty beds. He looked at Shadow, sadly.

"Maybe I should just end this hazard," he said in less than a whisper. "Maybe if I end myself, I can end his troubles..." He heard someone clear their throat to one side of him.

"Your highness, tell me I didn't hear what I think I heard." Silver turned to be faced with a magenta chameleon. He turned back to Shadow.

"If I end myself, it will remove a danger to his life." Espio looked at him shocked.

"King Silver, killing yourself is not the answer. All it will do is make King Shadow want to kill himself. I figured that it was you," he said, pointing to Silver's bloodstained body, then to Shadow's mutilated neck. Silver looked at the ground, ashamed.

"So you know," he said quietly. Espio nodded. "What are you going to do now?" he asked. Esio looked mildly confused.

"What so you mean?"

"Since you know. I'm a danger to the high king. Are you going to tell the palace?" Espio gave a small smile.

"And risk having your highness thrown in prison? I think not." Silver smiled gratefully at him. Tails entered the infirmary.

"Barely managed to get past them! I actually think that Sonic suspects something, but let me just get to work," he said, pulling on a pair of rubber gloves. He looked at Shadow's neck to find out the extent of his injuries, and grimaced at the discoveries. Silver's teeth had torn Shadow's neck to the pipe.

"I told him to stop you. Why didn't he?" he asked Silver. Silver shook his head.

"I'm not sure since this was my subconscious actions, but my best guess would be psychokinesis," answered Silver, levitating some of Tails's materials over to him to prove his point. "I could have immobilized him." Tails nodded thoughtfully.

"Then we've got to find a way to stop you from doing this without doing anything particularly physical." Tails disinfected the wound, and stitched it shut before putting a tough bandage around it, and binding it tightly.

"Oh and one more thing," said Silver.

"Hm?"

"Espio found out." Tails turned to the magenta chameleon.

"What are you going to do now that you know?" He asked. Espio shrugged.

"Nothing other than keep it a secret," he replied. Tails smiled briefly. He faced Silver.

"Avoid his neck, please, and also call me if it seems as though his injury has worsened." Silver nodded in assent. Tails left the infirmary, an headed back to the library, most likely to tell the others that the council of war had to be dissolved. Silver followed. He took one last glance behind him, at Shadow's motionless body.

"Shadow," he whispered. "Please. Please forgive me." He shut the door behind him. The purple chameleon looked over at the jet-black hedgehog.

"I only wish that it would be possible for this kingdom to somehow avoid the throes of war." He looked on, slightly perturbed as the ebony hedgehog stirred slightly. The eyelids of the dark king lifted slowly as crimson orbs began to show.

"Fate did not intend it to be so," he murmured. "The first blow will soon be struck." Espio was about to ask the ebony hedgehog some questions, but he held his tongue when he saw that he jet-black hedgehog had fallen unconscious. He could not help but feel like this was an ominous sign.

"Hey Tails! Hello King Silv-whoah!" Sonic's voice stopped abruptly as his eyes fell on Silver. The rest of the group turned to see what had shocked the cobalt hedgehog so.

Silver looked down on himself, and realized that his coat and muzzle were still stained crimson. He grinned nervously and ran out of the library to wash off. Sonic looked at Tails.

"All right Tails. You've got a little bit of explaining to do here." Tails looked extremely flustered.

"What do you mean? What do I have to explain?" Knuckles shot him a look.

"Don't play dumb Tails, you're too smart for that, Why was our king over there covered in blood?" Tails waved his hands around frantically.

"What makes you think that's blood? It could be a number of any other things!" Blaze looked at him somberly.

"Tails, I've been in enough battles to indubitably know that _definitely _was blood. Is he injured?" Tails met her gaze and sighed.

"Okay. You're right. It was blood, but no, he isn't injured." Sonic looked at him.

"Well, blood means someone's injured, so who is it?" Tails's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk.

"No! I can't tell you! I promised him! I can't!" The group stared at him.

"Promised who?" Tails flinched.

"The kings, I promised them, and I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." The three heads turned at the sound off a familiar voice.

"Tell them what?" Shadow and Silver were standing at the doorway, silently viewing the proceedings. Tails turned to them.

"_King Shadow?"_ Shadow stared at him, a small smile on the edges of his lips.

"Surprised to see me?" Tails just stood there, opening and closing his mouth, trying to find words to say. He sighed, and took a deep breath.

"They saw Silver, and he had blood all over him, so now they want to know." Silver stiffened. Shadow growled, then stopped as he started to cough violently. Blaze ran over to him.

"Shadow! Your neck! What happened?" she asked, her voice laced with worry. He straightened up and twitched his lips in a quick smile.

"I'm fine, Blaze. I'm fine," she glared at him.

"No you're not! It's easy to see! Now what happened?" Shadow heard Silver sigh beside him, before turning and whispering into his ear.

"It's all right. Tell them. We can't keep it a secret forever, and they are the ones closest to us." Shadow briefly caressed Silver's forehead with his lips before turning to them.

"You wanted to know, and I would not tell you if Silver didn't give his assent. But he did, so here it is. He is infected with a non-contagious virus that subconsciously forces him to lust for blood. Sometimes it just takes over him, and he won't know what he's doing." The group looked at him skeptically.

"That is rather difficult to believe..." muttered Knuckles. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"You wanted to know, and that is the complete truth. Thrice he has almost killed me," continued Shadow, shooting Silver a forgiving glance. Silver returned it with a relieved one. "By tearing my neck apart. But he can't help it. He is powerless to stop it."

"That would explain Tails having to re-bandage your neck three times..." murmured Blaze half to herself.

"And why Silver was covered in blood..." added Sonic. He looked at Shadow. "What can you do to prevent it though?" he asked. Shadow shook his head.

"I don't know. But I will not, I repeat, _I will not_ do anything to harm Silver in any way!" Knuckles smirked.

"Nobody said we would do that. But still," he started, his smirk vanishing to be replaced with a serous look. "We can't have your neck always getting ripped up. There must be another way around this!" They stood there, trying to think of something.

And that was when ear-piercing screams sounded.

Uh-oh. Ear piercing screams do _not_ mean something good. I wonder what's happening? Yikes! Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good! Review pleez!


	6. Chapter 5

Hi guys! Screams when we left off. Screams don't mean anything good. In this dimension at least. Wonder what...no wait, who the screams belonged to. Let's find out!

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 5: Make it Official

"What was that?" asked Sonic, his eyes widening rapidly. Knuckles stood up, knocking the chair he was sitting on, over.

"It sounded like Rouge!" he dashed out the door, and ran over to where they had heard the screams. The rest followed him, Tails helping Sonic. They rushed onto the balcony to be met with a horrific sight.

It was indeed the viscountess, and holding her, too tight for comfort, was a lime green hedgehog. He was grinning sadistically as he drew the knife out of her, only to stick it in again, and carve out something in her flesh. Knuckles flew into a rage.

"_You! How dare you set foot in this kingdom! How dare you do that to a lady! Get out or I will kill you!" _The lime green hedgehog pulled the knife out of the white bat, and grinned at them.

"As you wish." He jumped onto the railing of the balcony. "Oh and King Shadow, This _is _war." Knuckles was about to run and rip the cocky hedgehog to shreds, but he simply jumped of the balcony, and ran off, with speed rivalling that of Sonic. Knuckles ran to Rouge.

"Rouge! Wake up!_ Wake up!_" he shouted at the unconscious bat.

"Knuckles, bring her to the infirmary. Now," ordered Tails. Knuckles ran out of the balcony, directed to the infirmary. Tails followed. The rest were trying desperately to comprehend what happened.

"Who was that?" asked Silver. Shadow shrugged. Sonic replied.

"Scourge." Shadow's mouth curved into a mirthless smirk.

"That would explain the speed. Your bloodline, no?" Sonic nodded. His face showed so much hatred in it, that Shadow had to momentarily look surprised.

"If I could get my hands on that cur, he would never be able to run again!" Shadow looked at him, the smirk still pasted on his face.

"If _I _got my hands on him, he would never be able to _live_ again." Sonic shuddered at the malice behind his words. But it was nothing compared to what was said next.

"This is my kingdom as well. If he dares try anything like that, then _when, _I get _my_ _fangs,_ _into_, him, there won't be enough blood in him to create a red teardrop." Shadow and Sonic turned to face Silver.

"Silver, are you all right?" asked Shadow, a little worridly. Silver shook his head rapidly.

"Huh? Wha-?" Shadow and Silver shared a look. Silver sighed.

"I did it again didn't I?" he said. Shadow nodded. There was awkward silence.

"But I have to give it to you. You definitely won for most threatening!" said Sonic, laughing nervously. Shadow rolled his eyes. Silver's lips curved into a crooked smile.

"Heh..." he drifted off. Shadow left the balcony. He motioned for Silver to follow him. Silver followed, helping Sonic.

"Infirmary, shall we?" They agreed they slowly made their way to the infirmary. When they got there, they saw Tails leaned over a bed, Rouge in it no doubt, Knuckles standing over him like a worried hen. Silver led Sonic to his bed, and Sonic sat down. Shadow walked over to Knuckles.

"How is she?" he asked. Knuckles turned around to face him with angry frightened eyes. He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Tails answered.

"Take a look." Shadow leaned over to see, and immediately felt sick. There, _carved_ into her torso, were the words: _Let's make it official. This is war._ He tore his eyes off the grisly spectacle, and turned back to Tails.

"But how is she?" he asked, put off by the gory way in which that green sadistt had delivered his message. Tails scratched the back of his head.

"Knowing the viscountess, I'd say she has a high chance of survival. She's quite formidable for a girl." Shadow noded. He turned to Knuckles.

"And you?" Knuckles briefly bowed his head.

"I'll be fine. I overreacted when I saw that green son of a...!" Shadow shook his head, silencing the red echidna. He gave a brief twitch of his lips, before returning to Silver. He wrapped an arm around the ivory hedgehog, and gently led him out of the infirmary. When he had shut the door behind him, he sighed, and fixed Silver with his garnet orbs.

"Silver. We must tell the people. We must prepare. The first strike has been made." Silver leaned onto Shadow's chest and nuzzled his neck.

"War is inevitable then. But please, if you are going to go out and fight, I'm coming with you." Shadow opened his mouth to argue, but when he saw the determination imprinted in the eyes of the argent hedgehog, he closed his mouth.

"All right. But just don't leave my side. If you fight, you fight alongside me." Silver's lips curved into a small smile.

"Always." They walked out of the palace, and through the gardens. The rain had stopped, and everything was overshadowed by grey clouds. Even the very plants seemed to wilt, as if they knew that there would be death in the land over the span of the next few days.

They made their way to the guardhouse, situated on the east side of the palace. When knocked on the door, a soldier, a brown horse opened it up, and struck a bow.

"Your majesties. Do come in," he said. Shadow ushered Silver into the guardhouse before going in himself. The other soldiers saw them and stood to attention, saluting with whatever weapons were in their grasp.

"Maintain l'attention!" a voice sounded in the midst of the soldiers. A short coyote wearing a general's uniform walked up to the two royals and bowed. "Vos Majestés. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Antoine D'Coolette." Shadow acknowledged the greeting, before turning to the regiment of soldiers.

"Stand at ease, I haven't come for formality." The soldiers all relaxed their positions. He turned to Antoine, and the brown horse. "And who might you be?" he asked the horse.

"Sir Connery, sire, I am at your service." Shadow's lips drew upward in a tiny smile.

"I am aware of that Sir Connery. The news we bring," he began motioning for Silver to come stand with him. "Is not good. The House of Acorn has declared war. I am not exactly an expert in conducting battle strategies, so I've come for help.

"Votre Altesse, you can rely on us," said the coyote. Silver looked at him strangely.

"Err...Where are you from?" he asked. Shadow smirked at the younger hedghog's innocent question. Antoine looke slightly flustered.

"Where I am from, votre Majesté? I am from zis kingdom, but my fathaire was from a kingdom far away." Silver mouthed a silent, 'ah'. Shadow turned to them.

"I have other business to attend to, but if you can form a plan together, then send for me." They bowed. He turned, and headed for the door, Silver following in his wake. They entered the palace, and walked to the throne room.

When they got to the throne room, Shadow looked out one of the glass walls. He could see that the opposing kingdom's army was camped outside of the city walls. When he looked a little closer, he could see the lime green hedgehog and...a ground squirrel?

Why did the squirrel look so familiar? He couldn't put his finger on it. Silver walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, before he too looked out of the glass simply stood there watching the enemy camp.

"Come on Shadow, let's go." Silver said quietly, trying to divert the attention of the ebony shook his head, and turned to looke at Silver.

"You said something...?" Shadow asked.

"We should go now. Standing here and staring out a window will not help. We'd best go and get some rest before we tell the city tomorrow. Maybe we can send some messengers to the other ends of the kingdom as well. But for now, rest." Shadow sighed.

"Good advice. I only wish there were some way to stop this..." Silver hugged him warmly.

"There may not be a way to avoid war..." he whispered. "But there is assurance that good will triumph in the end." Shadow hugged him back, and closed his eyes.

"Let them try," he said, opening his eyes to look at Silver. "I won't go down without a fight. Let them try." Silver smiled at him.

"That's the Shadow I know!" Shadow smiled. They were called to dinner. As they sat down, Silver rested on Shadow's shoulder. He watched as the the servants brought out the first course. Everyone began to eat, with the exception of Shadow and Silver.

"Oh Silver..." Shadow whispered seductively.

"Uh-oh...that tone of voice doesn't sound good..." Silver whispered back smiling. Shadow nipped his neck playfully.

"Can I get a taste of something else before dinner?" Silver chuckled. He didn't reply, but instead pressed his lips to Shadow's. Shadow's lips curved into a smile as he returned it. He asked for entrance, and Silver gave in.

Shadow's tongue darted into Silver's mouth and began to explore. He heard Silve moan softly. His arms wrapped around the slim waist of the younger hedgehog. He felt the other go slightly limp in his grasp. He broke the kiss in the span of about a minute.

When he broke off, he opened his eyes and looked at the rest of the dinner guests, who were staring wide -eyed at the spectacle.

"What?" their heads quickly snapped back to their meals and conversations. Blaze, who was sitting on a chair beside them, slowly inched up to them.

"So it's war," she whispered at them. Silver reluctantly nodded. She sighed and shook her head. "Have you gone to talk to General Antoine and Sir Connery yet?" Shadow nodded. She smiled grimly. "Way ahead of me, huh? I'm planning to pay them a little visit after dinner."

"Did you see the viscountess?" She nodded, her eyes glaring.

"That wretch of a king Scourge, Sonic's cousin was the cause of it, so says Tails," she replied. They sat there silently, thinking about the fate of their kingdom. Shadow shrugged.

"The most we can do is our best, but now, instead of acting angst-ridden, why don't we eat. After all, we need to keep up our strength." They agreed. They ate in silence, as the other guests chattered like birds.

"Hey Shadow..." Silver whispered softly.

"Hm?"

"Oh forget it," said Silver, continuing to eat. After dinner was over, they walked over to Shadow's private dorm. They both lay down on the bed, trying to at least get some sleep. So far they weren't succeeding. Shadow sat up against the headboard, Silver's head resting on his torso.

"Shadow..." Silver whispered, closing his eyes. Shadow looked at the argent hedgehog, and gently stroked his headquills.

"Yes, beautiful?" he answered. Silver uttered a shuddering sigh.

"I was wondering...earlier too..." he paused. Shadow kissed his eartips lightly.

"Yes?" Silver closed his eyes.

"This is going to be a war...what if...one of us dies?" Shadow saw this coming. He continued to stroke Silver's headquills as he thought about it silently.

"If I died...I would just like you to rule this kingdom. You're wiser than you give yourself credit for Silver. If you died...I would want to join you..." he stopped, realizing his words. Silver looked up at him with glistening eyes.

"If I die...I just want you to continue ruling Shadow...This kingdom deserves a ruler like you...If you died...I would just want to join you too..." Shadow and Silver flushed slightly and faced in opposite directions, thinking about what the other had said. Shadow turned back to Silver. His hand ceased their motion. He drew the other hedgehog's chin up, and looked directly into his eyes.

"Then I guess we have a deal. We won't die...and if we can't stop it..." he paused, and Silver continued.

"Then we die together." They both realized what they had just said, and found it funny for some strange reason. They began to laugh. Silver ceased laughing, and craned his neck backwards to plant his lips on Shadow's tan ones.

Shadow returned it, and they held it for a short time before breaking apart. As they did, Silver's head went back to rest on Shadow's chest. Shadow could see small droplets of water cascade slowly down Silver face. His ungloved hand went up and gently wiped away the tears of the argent hedgehog.

"Why are you crying Silver?" Silver buried his face in Shadow's downy white chest fur. His shoulders shook and he refused to reply. Shadow hugged the younger hedgehog to himself. A few minutes later, the argent hedgehog managed to calm himself down.

"I-I...Honestly Shadow...I'm scared. I don't want war...I don't want anyone to die...I don't want you to die! I wish there was some other way..." he drifted off. Shadow slid down from the headboard until he was lying down beside Silver. He caressed the cheek of the younger hedgehog gently.

"Oh Silver, so do I...If there was any other was to avoid the war other then abdicating...I would take it. Silver...life is never perfect...no matter how much we wish it was...but something in my life will always be perfect...You..." he breathed. He embraced the ivory hedgehog.

Silver didn't press him any further. He could see that Shadow was very stressed. He hugged Shadow back, and laid his head on the chest of the ebony hedgehog. Soon he fell asleep.

Shadow saw Silver's eyes close. He said his few words in less than a whisper.

"Sleep my beloved Silver...War is coming...relish the peace you have..." Shadow stopped. He could not help but feel a strange voice, finishing his sentence for him.

_Before it ends._

Hay guys. What a way to deliver a message! By carving it onto someone! So war draws ever nearer, and the two hedgies must keep alert, (and alive) to survive. _IT STARTS NOW!_ Or later. I dunno. We'll find out soon tho' next chapter! See u there!


	7. Chapter 6

Hallo guys! Shadow and Silver are in a tight spot now. War is official, but it has not yet been started. Blood will be shed bwahahaha! (creepy moment) But now, Shadow and Silver need to warn the townspeople. And of course make a strike.

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 6: Bring it On!

Silver's eyes struggled to open. He uttered a small yawn as he attempted to get up, only to realize that he was pinned to the bed. He looked over to see what was stopping him to get up, and smiled. A jet-black arm was firmly wrapped around his waist protectively. He snuggled up against Shadow's chest and decided to catch a few more minutes at least. About two minutes later he fell asleep.

Soon after he woke up. He looked up at Shadow. Shadow was still sleeping. He twisted in the other hedgehog's grasp to look out the window. It was sunny, but the cheery weather felt fake. As if the very atmosphere of the city was trying to disguise the fact that war was shadowing it. He turned back to Shadow.

"Shadow..." he whispered at the dark hedgehog. Shadow didn't wake up. Silver rolled his eyes. "Shadow," he said a little louder. The ebony hedgehog was still sleeping. Silver rolled his eyes, and squeezed his arms through Shadow's grasp. He hugged the dark hedgehog tightly.

Shadow gasped and his eyes opened.

"Silver let go of me!" he said. Silver did so, grinning. Shadow took a moment to catch his breath. "Silver, you are one strong hedgehog!" he exclaimed. Silver blushed. Shadow took his arm off of Silver's waist.

"Nice rest your majesty?" he asked. Shadow's lips twitched.

"Yes thank you very much. And you?" Silver adopted a mock injured expression.

"Your arm was crushing me!" he complained. Shadow smirked.

They washed up and stepped out of the room. Silver turned to Shadow.

"Hey Shadow," he began. Shadow motioned for him to continue. "Can we visit the infirmary? I want to see how the others are faring." Shadow nodded.

"Of course Silver. I was thinking of visiting them myself," Shadow replied with a small smile. They headed to the infirmary, and saw Tails running around frantically checking many different machines quite excitedly from his expression.

"Tails?" asked Silver Tails stopped abruptly and turned to face them. He dipped into the tiniest of bows before greeting them and running back off. Silver scratched his head, amused. "Tails slow down! What's so exciting?" Tails again stopped and turned to face them.

"She might be waking up now!" he said excitedly. Shadow had to credit the young fox's enthusiasm with a small smirk.

"Which she?" he asked, motioning to the two beds occupied by the unconscious girls. Tails grinned.

"That's the best part! Both of them!" Shadow and Silver shared a small look. Shadow's smirk disappeared, and Silver's smile became sad. Tails looked from one face to the other. "What's so bothersome about that?" he asked. Shadow sighed, but Silver answered.

"I don't know if this would be a good thing to say or not, but I just wish they would both sleep until this nightmare ends," he said. Tails's face fell.

"I know. But I can't prevent the inevitable." Shadow spoke up.

"Maybe you can't, but it can be prevented. Not by any one of us. By a force that is beyond our comprehension." Shadow looked down at the golden rings on his wrists, surprised. Sonic looked over at them.

"Whoa, where'd that come from?" he asked, slightly surprised. Espio was watching silently with an unreadable expression. Shadow shrugged. Tails began to again run in between the two girls, checking out their vital signs, breathing, and heart rate. All heads turned at the sound of a feminine voice.

"What happened?" Tails ran over to Amy. He began to unhook the various machines that were attached to her. She tried to sit up, but he pressed her back down. She looked at him. "What happened?" she repeated. They all exchanged a look.

She tried to sit up again, and uttered a small shriek of pain. Tails pressed her back down on the bed gently.

"Stay down Amy! Your ribs are broken!" She looked at him wide angry eyes.

"_What?_" He shushed her. He turned to Sonic with a pleading expression. He sighed and rolled his eyes before shooting Tails an expression that said, 'Fine but you owe me one.' Tails sighed.

"Amy calm down!" She turned to him.

"_Sonic!"_ He motioned for her not to get up. She tried getting up, but the pain in her midriff stopped her. He sighed.

"I'll explain. Remember when you had me go on a walk with you?" She nodded, her eyes still showing signs of anger at her pitiful state. "Well, we were ambushed, and I told you to run, but you insisted on fighting, and well, you were knocked unconscious. They beat you up badly too." Tails nodded.

"You've got four broken ribs and there's long scar running down your back." She looked closely at Sonic

"What about you? If you were there, you would have gotten beat up too." his ears flattened at her not meant bluntness. He turned away and refused to reply. Tails answered for him.

"He got thrashed badly too. I fact, one of his legs is battered beyong repair." She gasped and a hand went to her mouth in shock.

"His _leg_?" she asked, obvious shock in her voice. Tails nodded. She looked from Sonic to Tails. Before she could make another comment, they heard another voice.

"All right. This is how he wants to play it huh?" They all turned. Rouge was staring outraged at her torso. She turned to them. "What? Doesn't a girl get to voice her complaints?" Shadow shook his head. Some things never change.

"Well. I guess things are beginning to look up slightly," said Shadow. He wanted to leave. Something had come to mind, and he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. He walked over to the door, shooting one more glance behind him. He left, Silver following.

When they had left, they began to head for the throne room. While walking over, they ran into a certain red echidna.

"Oh hello Knuckles," said Silver. Knuckles dipped into a small bow.

"Hi King Shadow, King Silver." Shadow motioned to the infirmary. His lips curved into a small smirk.

"Go. Now. That's an order," he said. Knuckles looked at him strangely, before heading to the infirmary. Silver turned to Shadow, grinning.

"Way to abuse your power!" Shadow looked at him with a mock hurt expression. His expression soon turned into one of affection.

"Aw, Silver!" Silver pulled him into a hug. He smiled at the ebony hedgehog. Hey walked over to the throne room. There they were met by Blaze.

"Silver. Shadow." They walked up to her.

"Yes?" She looked out one of the glass walls.

"They haven't yet devised a plan," she said, looking out the wall. Shadow smirked mirthlessly.

"I on the other hand, want to send them a little message." She looked at his reflection in the glass, curiously.

"How so?" she asked.

Shadow's smirk grew wider. He walked out of the throne room, motioning for them to follow him. They did. He walked over to the infirmary, and just as he guessed, Tails was there. Shadow walked over and whispered something in the young kitsune's ear. Tails nodded, and handed him something.

Shadow walked out of the infirmary, the two still following him, their interest piqued. Silver sped up a bit and matched his steps with that of the ebony hedgehog.

"What is it you have in mind?" he asked.

"You'll see," he answered. He headed for the section of the palace which he had allowed the kitsune to use as a laboratory. He saw inventions and materials littering the ground. He searched the shelves until he found what he was looking for.

There, resting in a glass case, secured with a lock, was a rifle. Smirking, he took a key out of his headquills, and unlocked the case. Gently, he picked up the rifle. He loaded it, and turned to Blaze and Silver, smiling grimly.

"Now. Let's go deliver our own message." They each shared a look. It contained remorse, and pain, but they each knew, that this was war. Sparing to a kingdom so ruthless would mean dying. Blaze spoke.

"Let's go." They headed out of the palace, somber expressions on their faces. All the passerby stopped and bowed. They acknowledged them before continuing to the city walls. They climbed up the stairs that led onto the walls, and looked over at the opposing kingdom.

"Army of the Kingdom of Acorn," he called out to them. Heads turned from both his own subjects, and the opposing army. Shadow saw Scourge and that ground squirrel come out of a decorated tent in the middle of the camp.

"You called, _King_ Shadow?" the lime green hedgehog drawled mockingly. Shadow looked calmly down at him.

"Why yes I did Scourge. I've come to send you a small message. You can declare war on us, but this kingdom is not going down without a fight." Scourge smirked up at him.

"I'm more experienced at being a king than you are. I'll beat you easily," he sneered Shadow was getting annoyed. He pointed the rifle at Scourge, at a point that wouldn't kill him, but would injure him.

"Fine." He fired. Scourge didn't see it coming. The bullet hit one of his legs. 'Perfect,' thought Shadow, as Scourge collapsed. The ground squirrel ran over to Scourge. She glared up at Shadow.

"_How dare you!" _she screamed. "_You hurt him!"_ Shadow had to smirk at the squirrel's naivety. Before he could do anything though, Blaze had grabbed the rifle and shot the ground squirrel, catching her shoulder blade. She collapsed from the pain, screaming and cursing. Blaze looked at her with contempt.

"Spoiled brat," she spat. By then, Scourge had looked up at them, hatred blazing in his eyes.

"_Soldiers! Fire!"_ he yelled at his troops. Shadow could see the soldiers stretching their bows, ready to fire. Beside him, he saw Silver's hands go up. He saw the arrows release. In midair though, they were surrounded by a blue aura.

The soldiers looked on, shocked, as their arrows fell harmlessly to the ground, not even hitting the city walls. Silver looked down at them coldly. He said nothing, but behind his expression he was crying. War was now officially inevitable. There would be death, and he was powerless to stop it.

The three royals stepped down from the walls to be faced with shocked townspeople. Before they could cause an uproar, Shadow held up a hand.

"I wish it wasn't so, he said quietly. "But war is upon us. We must stay strong, or fall into the hands of a king that would kill his own children in cold blood." The town was silent. Shadow, Silver and Blaze made there way back to the palace, their faces ashen and dull.

When they had entered the palace gardens, Shadow motioned for Blaze to go on. She looked back at them before walking into the palace. Shadow unstrapped the rifle from himself, and sat down on the grass.

Silver sat down beside Shadow. They sat there, staring up at the sky. Shadow wrapped an arm around Silver, pulling him into a hug. Silver twisted to hug him back. Tears of sadness and anger spilled out of Shadow's face, which held an angry expression.

"Why?" he asked more to himself than to Silver. "Why?" Silver closed his eyes and leaned into Shadow's abdomen. He didn't say anything at first. He could think of nothing to say.

"I don't know," he whispered softly. "I just don't know..." They sat there silently, each in the embrace of the other, wondering what the fate of their kingdom would be. About an hour later, they got up, and headed into the palace.

Shadow walked to the infirmary and returned the rifle to it's glass case, locking it. Then they went over to the infirmary, where they found Tails. Shadow handed over the keys. Tails noticed his lack of anything positive.

"King Shadow," he asked softly. "What's bothering you?" Shadow sighed. He didn't want to reply. Not now at least. He looked over at Silver. Silver gave a tiny shake of his head. He turned back to Tails.

"I'm pretty sure Blaze can tell you," he answered, before leaving the infirmary.

"Shadow..." whispered Silver, when they were out of the infirmary. "So thirsty..." he continued, his voice hinting desperation.

Without hesitation, Shadow grabbed one of Silver's daggers, and ripped the blade through his arm. He held the crimson leaking limb out to Silver. "Here. Take it," Shadow told the younger hedgehog.

This time, without hesitation, Silver did so. He cleaned off Shadow's limb completely, until it wasn't even bleeding anymore. Shadow had a sudden thought.

"Silver," he began. "Every time you're thirsty, tell me okay? Don't hide it from me." Silver looked at him curiously, signalling him to explain himself. "If you tell me, then I can help you when you need it, therefore controlling your lust, and lowering your risk to myself."

Silver's ips curved upward in a small smile. "Okay." Shadow rubbed the argent hedgehog's headquills, smiling back at him. Their smiles were laced with sadness as they walked to the throne room. Shadow's smile soon vanished as he looked out one of the glass walls.

The enemy camp were making an attempt to put the city under siege. He even saw one of his subjects walk out one of the smaller pairs of city gates, only to be ambushed, and taken captive. He didn't even know what they would to to that sapient. He didn't think he wanted to know.

"Please," he silently whispered a prayer to no one. "If there's any good way to end this soon, please end it." He uttered another deep sigh before turning back to Silver. Silver looked at him, determination imprinted in his eyes.

"I fall with the kingdom, Shadow. No one can stop me from trying." Shadow had to smile a little at this. He felt his morale rising a bit as he looked directly into the amber orbs of the ivory hedgehog.

"You know what? I fall with you, so if this kingdom falls, and you do, then so do I. But then again, I promised to never let you fall." Silver's gaze mirrored that of the ebony hedgehog. This would be war. There would be death. But deep down in his heart, he knew that they would somehow triumph in the end.

Woohoo! Morale boost! I luvs Blaze now. She shot Sally! Sorry to all you people who like Sally, but I seriously don't. And all those characters who are either badguys, or who I don't like, will end up dead sooner or later, soooo... Who cares! Just don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 7

Hay guys. Decent depression inducing chapter last time huh? I wonder how Scouge is gonna fight back decently, especially against a psychokinetic, a pyrokietic, and the ultimate life form, plus rifles! Yay

Tails! Inventing Shadow's signature weapons!

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 7: Coldhearted

"Hey Shadow," said Silver, Shadow turned around to be faced with his ivory hedgehog.

"Yes Silver?" he asked. Silver had an unreadable expression on his face as he brought his lips to Shadow's.

Silver broke off and lowered his lips down to Shadow's neck. Shadow, knowing what would happen, gently pushed him off his neck. Silver was persistent though. After the argent hedgehog figured that physical actions wouldn't work, his hands began to glow.

Shadow's eyes widened as he saw the familiar pale blue aura surround Silver's hands. "Silver! Stop!" Silver leaned closer, his face expressionless. "Silver! Don't!" he cried. Silver took one of his hands and stroked Shadow's cheek.

"Oh don't worry. I just might make it quick," he said. Shadow's eyes widened as his lips became paralyzed. He sighed. Why, out of all the possible ways to die, why did this have to be an option? He closed his eyes and hoped that someone would see them, as sharp fangs dug into his neck.

As soon as they went in, they came out. Shadow opened his eyes in surprise. He looked at the pale grey hedgehog who still had him mentally pinned down. Silver grinned down at him. Shadow could see by that look in his eyes, this was not the Silver he knew and loved.

Although he couldn't say anything, he looked at the argent hedgehog with an expression that said, _Silver, come back to me._ Silver's grin turned into a smirk.

"You look so cute like that. I can't let you go so quickly." Shadow inwardly groaned in despair. This Silver, the one that was overcome by his dementia, would not let him get away so easy as the last time. Silver was true to his word. He would make Shadow feel every ounce of pleasure and pain before this ended. He leaned down until his lips were brushing Shadow's scar. He trailed kisses down the scar, allowing Shadow enough mobility to shudder.

After a few more minutes of teasing, Silver's jaws snapped open, and slowly, ever so slowly, he bit down. Silver's point was driven. Shadow did feel pain. A lot of it.

"_Silver! Stop!" _Silver turned around without letting go of Shadow's neck, therefore dragging his fangs through the flesh of the other. Out of the corner of his eye, Shadow could see Blaze. If he could, he would sigh in relief.

As Silver turned to look at her, his bloody lips curved upward into a sneer. His eyes flashed. Her eyes widened.

"_Silver, stop it!_" she yelled at him, her eyes widening as she saw this brutal treatment for the first time. His eyes shone in sadistic glee as he yanked his head upward. Again spitting the chunk of Shadow's neck out of his mouth, he set onto the again completely exposed trachea of the other.

Blaze ran up the steps to the throne and tried to wrest Silver off Shadow, or at least loosen the other's telekinetic grip on him. Unfortunately for her, he was far too strong. Although Silver didn't notice it, he did loosen his grip, but not enough for Shadow to escape.

Silver leaned back down onto Shadow's neck and began to bite into his windpipe in a sedate pace, almost gently. But to Shadow, this treatment was anything _but _gentle. His mouth opened in a large gasp of agony. This was when he realized it. He could move his mouth.

"Silv-" he couldn't even finish his one word with Silver's fangs buried in his windpipe. He tried again. "Silver," he managed it, but it sounded like he was being choked and stabbed at the same time. His expression hardened. "Silver!" He felt the jaws around the internal pipe stop adding pressure.

Blaze looked at Shadow. Strong, brave, and being killed by the dementia of his lover. Her eyes burned. She leapt at Silver again, trying to get him off Shadow. His jaws locked as he turned to face her. His teeth tore Shadow's windpipe into two and he fell slack. Blaze turned to the limp hedgehog.

"_No!"_ She again flew at Silver, tears spilling out of her eyes. "_How could you?" _Her eyes flashed as one of her hands came up, a flame set in the center. She took a deep breath and swiped her hand over her eyes. Silver shook his head as if trying to get something out of it.

His eyes flew up to Blaze, tears streaming down her cheeks. Fire was in her hands, and she looked intent on killing him. His gaze widened at the expression of hatred and sadness mixed in her eyes.

"Blaze! What're you doing?" Her eyes widened at the familiar hail, but her gaze hardened. She quickly pinned his arms behind his back as she yanked him around, forcing a small yelp out of his throat. From this position, he could see Shadow. He wrestled his way out of Blaze's grip and ran to Shadow.

"_No! Shadow! No!" _he screamed. He shook the limp body, trying to wake the ebony hedgehog. This was when he noticed the severed trachea, drained of blood. He dropped the ebony hedgehog back onto the throne. "_No! Why?"_

He fell onto his knees his head in his hands, tears spilling out of his eyes. His hands clenched into fists. He stared at the roof in despair.

"_This is a war! Out of all the ways he could die, Why did this have to be the one that finished him?" _he screamed at no one. Blaze came up to him, taking back all her plans of killing him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and closed her eyes, a few tears tracking down her cheeks.

Silver shrugged her hand off his shoulder and turned his face away from her.

"You can kill me. I deserve it. I've lost everything I've ever cared about. My father, my mother, my brothers, and now Shadow. Please, end this torment," he practically begged. Blaze couldn't. She forced his head to turn and face her.

"Silver, no. Don't. Don't you care about the kingdom? You are their king, Silver. You can't just let them down like this!" He forced his head out of her grasp.

"No. Do it. You'd make a far better ruler than me. I've killed the true ruler, I don't deserve life after this." She shook her head firmly.

"No!" He flew into a rage.

"Fine then! You would get more satisfaction if I lived in torment, than if I died!" He ran off, refusing to turn around when he heard her calls to him. He ran to his and Shadow's room, and locked the door behind him.

Leaning against the door panting, Silver raised his eyes to find a certain elderly chipmunk looking at him worridly, and maybe, just maybe, a little frightened? He turned away and walked away to wash off. After he had done so, he went back to find Rosie still there, fixing up some details.

She turned to him. "King Silver, are you feeling all right? What happened?" He refused to meet her gaze.

"I'd rather not tell," he half said half choked out. She got the message and left him alone, finishing her work, and later leaving the room. He again locked the door behind her, ensuing no one would enter. He threw himself on the bed. Lying on his back, he stared at the roof sorrowfully.

He had finally done it. It wasn't Scourge or any of his men. It was him. He had finished Shadow, in a brutal and painful manner. His eyes closed as hot angry tears poured out of them. He hated himself. He loathed himself. He could not help but feel absolute anger at himself for what he had done.

"Shadow..." he whispered. More tears spilled out of his eyes. Even the thought of him hurt. Silver's eyes fell onto one of the daggers that was strapped onto his side. Maybe...

Before he could stop himself, he had unsheathed it. Before he could hesitate, he had sliced his wrist. He winced at the pain, then looked at the red liquid seeping down his pale arm. He wanted desperately to lick off the blood, but he forced himself to just smiled humourlessly. Torturing himself physically and mentally.

His mind drifted back to that day. It was back when he was a slave. Shadow had admitted that he loved him. Another slice. More blood. That day when he saw Shadow's expression when he thought he had died. Slice. Blood. When Shadow had first laughed. Slice. Blood. When Shadow had proposed to him after he came out of his coma. Yet another slice. Some more blood.

It went on like this. For every happy memory, a slice. Soon, he was bleeding badly in multiple places. His limbs were twitching weakly, because of blood loss. He sighed. Maybe he would just end it.

He was musing on it, but before he could make a decision, he heard a knock on the door.

"Silver! Open the door! Please!" Blaze's voice said, muffled because of the door. Silver ignored it. More knocking. "Silver, Please!" He turned to the door.

"No!" He could feel the knocks getting louder, a bit too loud for Blaze. Who was it then.

"King Silver! Open the door!" Silver uttered a shuddering laugh that had nothing to do with amusement. Knuckles. He turned back to his dagger. Yes. The 25 centimetre long blade could do the job.

He raised it to his chest, and rested the apex lightly on his chest, right over his heart. It was already broken. How much more damage would this do? The knocking grew louder until it sounded like they were pounding the door.

"_King Silver! Please!" _he could hear Knuckles holler. He pressed the tip down until he had successfully broken skin. Then he raised it, ready to bring it down on his chest. His arm trembled, partially because of weakness, partially because of fear. Was he really about to do this to himself?

"_Silver!" _Blaze screamed from the other side of the door. Her voice was twined with fear. Silver didn't care. He could care less! He focused all his attention on that full twenty-five centimetres ready to plunge down on his heart.

He could feel the knocks now. They were getting stronger and slightly desperate. His arm was really trembling now. Suddenly, the half the door broke at it's hinges. Blaze and Knuckles ran in to be met with a horrific sight.

Silver, already bleeding severely, with one of his daggers position point down at his chest. Silver slowly brought it closer to his chest. Blaze dashed towards him and knocked the dagger out of his grasp. He glared at her before closing his eyes and falling into that bliss that was unconsciousness.

"_Silver what were you thinking?" _were the last words that he heard before his vision became black. Blaze stared sadly at her brother-in-law. "Oh Silver...I've lost one brother...I don't want to lose my other one as well..."

"With all due respect Blaze, We'd better get him to the infirmary. Promptly."

Silver woke up in a unfamiliar place. His limbs were screaming but he tried to ignore it. What had happened? His eyes cleared and he realized he was in the infirmary, three pairs of eyes looking anxiously down at him.

"King Silver," Tails breathed in relief. Blaze had a angry frightened expression on her face. Knuckles was looking down at him, worridly.

"What were you thinking, Silver?" asked Blaze, quietly, both her anger and her fright in that one question. Silver looked at her for a moment before turning away.

"Why not release all that blood in me that shouldn't have been in me? Why not destroy my broken heart? Why not end my unworthy life? Why not steal the last thing I have from myself? Why not end this torture?" He broke down sobbing.

The three shared a look. They slowly walked away leaving the argent hedgehog by himself. Silver looked down to see if he still had his other dagger, to find his daggers, belt, and all gone. He sighed and put his face in his hands as tears began to flow out of his tired eyes.

"King Silver," a firm voice snapped him out of his trancelike silent crying. His head lifted to see two emerald eyes stare down at him. "King Silver, why did you do this to yourself? He would be so disappointed if he saw you like this!" Silver's eyes teared up.

"B-b-but he isn't. And it's all my fault...He's dead...and I killed him!" Silver again began to sob. Sonic sat down next to him and rubbed his back until he stopped crying.

"King Silver...earlier in the month when I was completely broken because of my leg," he began pointing to his withered limb. "You gave me a look that said, where there is life there is hope. Life is precious." He was going to say some more, but he was cut off.

"But Shadow isn't alive! My life is worthless so who cares if I die or not?" Sonic turned Silver's face to his.

"Your life _is not_ worthless! We all care for you King Silver! Me, Blaze, Knuckles, Tails: we all care! Your kingdom cares! You aren't just going to let the kingdom go to Scourge like that are you?" he asked slightly irritated.

Silver sighed. He remembered what Shadow had said. _See? I told you I'd be your light. This is how it is. This is how it will stay. _His light was gone. His life was completely immersed in this deep darkness, this never-ending hopelessness.

Sonic got up with quite a bit of difficulty, and dragged himself over to his bed. Silver got up and let him lean on his shoulder, a small false smile on his face.

"Here, let me help." he said, leading Sonic over to his bed. After he had done so, he walked around the infirmary, his eyes landing on a bed occupied by a black and red hedgehog. Shadow? He stepped over to it, and saw that it was indeed Shadow, torn windpipe and all.

"Oh Shadow...I'll join you...soon..."

Uh-oh. That is not good. I feel like a delinquent. I'm depressed now. Review?


	9. Chapter 8

Erm...I'll try and make things better...if I can...I sure hope I can...  
Silver: _I hate you!_ -runs out of room-  
Ok I'll make it better...somehow...

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 8: Mentality

"Where am I?" a certain black and red hedgehog wandered through a dull slightly shimmering meadow. His sharp ears caught a sound behind him. He whirled around. "Who's there?" His shoulders lost some of their stiffness as he saw three now familiar figures shimmer into view.

"Welcome King Shadow," began the first one. He looked at them.

"Where am I?" Their slightly inhuman eyes stared unblinking back at him until he was uncomfortable. "Where _am _I?" he asked again.

"Where is not the question. The true question is not _where, _but _why_." Shadow was getting impatient.

"Fine then. _Why _am I here?" The Ancient Walker that held a stake in his hand waved it around in a specific pattern, and as Shadow watched, a screen-like sheet of air showed the events of that day.

He watched as Silver did what he had done in the library. He saw Blaze's expression as she saw this for the first time. He saw Silver sever his windpipe. Then it went cloudy, and when it cleared, he saw Silver, lying on the bed, dagger in hand, slicing himself mercilessly. Then he saw Silver raise the dagger to his chest.

The screen cleared into normal air and he turned back to the Ancient Walkers.

"Does this mean I'm d-" One of the Ancient Walkers held up a hand/wing silencing him.

"No King Shadow. You can't die in just any way. See, you were not just born. You were created." Shadow's eyes grew wide in shock and anger.

"_What?_" The Ancient Walker simply silenced him with a mere wave of his hand.

"Allow us to explain. Although you were born like any other child, your power, your wisdom, your strength, even small things like your sharp hearing, were all engineered by us long before you were born." Shadow shook his head in disbelief.

"But then how am I not dead? What can kill me?" Another Ancient Walker spoke.

"You are subject to pain, and different injuries, but you are not prone to sickness and you are immortal. However you are not invincible. You can die. Before you were born, we arranged a time for you to stop ageing. You have reached that age." Shadow raised his eyes to the sky then lowered them.

"That explains why I don't look different from five years ago, but it still doesn't explain why I'm not dead."

"There are very few ways. By piercing your heart, you can't die. By tearing your neck apart, you can't die. If your neck snaps, that will remove mobility as you are prone to injury, so that would kill you. Living with immobility neck and down would not serve you or the kingdom well."

"Okay, so break my neck and I'm a goner. What else?"

"Well, your vitals are made to regenerate, but your nerves aren't so severe damage to them might result in death. You are the Ultimate Life Form, King Shadow." Shadow rolled his eyes. So they want a king that will last forever. Huh. Why was he not surprised?

He watched until their images faded, then the meadow he was standing in faded. Soon his vision was engulfed by blackness.

(Back in the Kingdom)

Tails went to prepare Shadow's body. He decided he would stitch the wound shut, although there wasn't much he could do about the torn trachea. He thought it would look less gruesome.

As he gathered his supplies, he saw something out of the corner of his eye that made him start and turn around. He stepped apprehensively towards Shadow. He saw the eyelids of the ebony hedgehog flutter. No it couldn't be. He was dead! No one could have survived that injury.

He turned back to retrieve his supplies, but that was when he heard the hoarse voice.

"I...will...survive...!" Tails turned back, sufficiently frightened. Shadow's eyes were closed, but it was definitely his words. "I...am...the...Ultimate...Life...Form!"

Tails stared at the ebony hedgehog in shock. How was he alive? He decided not to question fate, and went to at least attempt to get the hedgehog's windpipe back together. Then his neck. Tails didn't know what to tell the others. Maybe he wouldn't. Until he was absolutely sure the dark king would survive.

He lifted the hedgehog onto a stretcher with wheels, with quite a bit of difficulty. Quickly, he ran as fast as he could out of the infirmary to his laboratory. There he wheeled the black and red hedgehog into an alcove on the left wall.

There he opened a type of machine like tube. And as quickly as he could, lifted the ebony hedgehog into it. Then he shut the opening, and ran over to a keypad. He pressed some buttons on the keypad, and looked back at the ebony hedgehog. This would do. He had placed Shadow in a tank that would keep him in suspended animation until furthur notice.

Tails ran out and back to the infirmary. He saw Sonic staring at him strangely.

"Tails are you all right? You seem rather...jumpy...and you're acting strange around me. I'm your older brother! You can tell me anything!" Tails inwardly sighed. It looks like keeping a secret like this wouldn't be easy. As long as Sonic promised to keep it a secret...

"I'll tell you as long as you swear not to tell anyone." Sonic nodded in agreement. Tails took a deep breath. "King Shadow isn't dead!" he blurted out as quietly as he could. Sonic tilted his head at the kitsune, curiously.

"What makes you say that? Even I saw the damage done to his body. No one could survive that!" Tails nodded thoughtfully.

"I can't really explain it myself, but I heard him mutter something about being the Ultimate Life Form or something like that." Sonic's head tilted up amusedly.

"Well, I'm just glad he's alive. But why don't you want to tell the others?"

"I'm not sure if he'll survive, so I put him in a tank that keeps him in suspended animation. When I'm absolutely sure, I'll tell them." Sonic sighed.

"All right Tails. If that's what you think is best..." he drifted off. Tails walked away to check on his other patients, all of them sleeping.

(Meanwhile with Silver)

Silver was sitting on the throne, as depressed as ever. Tails wasn't even there because he had too many patients to take care of. He kept looking over to his right, hoping he would see the dark hedgehog, but all that met his eyes was the empty space.

"I don't have anyone left..." he murmured softly to himself eyes beginning to tear up.

"I'm here. All your friends are here. Don't we count?" Silver's eyes fell on a lavender cat standing on the bottom of the steps. He sighed.

"But Shadow was extra special, Blaze. I...I-I loved him!" Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"_Loved? _You mean you don't anymore?" He shook his head wildly.

"No! No I still do! I meant I love him, but he isn't here anymore!" Blaze walked up the steps, and sat down on the throne beside Silver, placing a hand on his shoulder, gazing directly into his eyes.

"Silver, I understand how you feel. I just lost my brother. I was so scared yesterday when I saw you with that twenty-five centemetre long blade pointed at your chest! I've lost one brother Silver. I can't lose my other one as well!" Silver hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry Blaze. I didn't know you felt like this. It's just that living in darkness can affect your actions. I lost the one and only light I had in my life. I don't have anything left to live for, because what I lived for, died." She patted his shoulder.

"I myself can't do much about that, but it doesn't mean I won't try. This kingdom needs a ruler, and I'm not going to sit back and let him kill himself." Silver's lips curved upward slightly.

"If I'm going to end up doing it to myself, I'm only doing it after Scourge is dead." Blaze smiled slightly and softly slapped him on the face. He looked at her. "What was that for?"

"Even after Scourge is defeated, I'm going to make sure you don't do it to yourself. If you do, I swear I'm going to kill you!" Silver rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

"I mean it."

"Fine."

"Okay then!"

"Fine."

Silver watched as Blaze got up and walked down the steps before strolling out of the throne room. He sighed again and looked down at his waist where the twin daggers were strapped. He fought the urge to take them and begin bleeding himself again. But he was depressed. It was hard.

He stared dully ahead of him, until his eyes began to cross. He shook his head. He saw a figure, flanked by two soldiers walk into the room.

She was the yellow mongoose they had seen how long ago? She looked a lot healthier, but her face was pale and she looked tired, as if she had been running fast.

She fell into a brief curtsy, then stood still stiffly, awaiting him to speak.

"Well?" he asked, a little harsher than he meant. He saw her flinch at his indifferent attitude. His eyes ridges softening slightly. "What's the problem?" he asked.

"They've burned the gates down! We're under attack!" She broke off to see his reaction. First his eyes widened, then he flew off the throne and landed on the floor. He looked out the wall out of which he could see the smouldering main gates.

He could see Scourge soldiers parading around the city. He felt fire run through his bloodstream. He turned back to Mina and the soldiers.

"Thank you." he said grimly in a deathly quiet voice. He looked at the two soldiers. "She can take her leave. One of you send for General Antoine and Sir Connery." The two soldiers saluted before walking off, Mina following.

He stood there, staring angrily at what was left of the main gates. He would get those defiling feet off of the kingdom. They didn't belong here! He couldn't see Scourge anywhere, however. Probably lying with that ground squirrel in the safety of his tent. The thought made Silver want to gag.

Soon later, his train of thought was broken by a voice.

"Votre Majesté, you sent for us?" Silver turned to face the two.

"Yes I did General. Look here." Antoine and Sir Connery walked over to the window. They're eyes widened at what they saw.

"_Sacré bleu! Les gates!_ They have been burned!" Silver had to smile at the accent of the general.

"Yes. I want to launch an attack that will at least temporarily drive them out of the city. I need a squadron of soldiers. You may choose and arm them. Send them to me as soon as possible." Sir Connery saluted but before he left, he asked a question.

"Do you want us yet, your highness?"

"Not at the moment," was the reply. "I'll let you know when I do." They bowed and left the room. Silver's eyes settled back on the damage done in the city. His eyes caught a pair of soldiers forcing one of his subjects out of their homes. His eyes burned.

Subconsciously, his hands went up. Outside, one soldier was being constricted by invisible limbs. Soon Silver regained his full awareness. He saw what he was doing, and quickly let his hold drop. So did the soldier. Silver watched as his friend forgot about what they were doing and went to help him.

"Maybe they're not just pawns who serve under Scourge out of their own free will," he quietly thought aloud. "Maybe this is all forced...maybe..." Silver drifted off, thinking silently about what he had just said. His head turned at the sound of footsteps, all resounding in perfect synchronization.

He saw the squadron of soldiers he had sent for earlier. He was going to just go without words, but he re-thought it. He asked, "Do you know why you're here?"

"Yes King Silver!" was the simultaneous reply. He nodded.

"Then come with me." Although silently they were questioning his lack of armour, they didn't argue. Silver walked out of the palace, then out into the city. He turned to his soldiers. "Fanout. Go in groups of two or three, rid the city of these soldiers." He didn't know why, but right after, he added, "But don't kill them just drive them out." Before they could argue, he left them and walked towards the pile of ash that used to be the main city gates.

He walked into the thick of the enemy camp, and for some strange reason, no one tried to stop him. There were guards standing at the entrance to the tent where the two opposing royals were. He turned to one of them.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to have an audience with Scourge." Before they had a chance to reply, he had walked into the tent. Inside, he found Scourge, the ground squirrel lying down beside him, her head on his lap. Scourge looked up at Silver.

"Ah. You're here. Will you give me the kingdom?" Silver was seething. He glared at Scourge.

"No. Never." Scourge smiled in a way that made Silver want to rip his head off.

"One is gone. All I need to do is get rid of you and that amazon who calls herself a princess." Silver stiffened. How did he know? Before he had a chance to ask, Scourge had leapt at him with his one good leg.

"I have my revenge for my leg. Now I just need to justify it. Silver's eyes widened as he pulled a sharpened scimitar out of his belt. "Now. Where do you want it? Head? Heart? Neck?" asked Scourge, caressing the blade with his tongue, satisfied when it drew blood.

"No." Silver's hands began to glow, and so did Scourge. All that blood he had lost from cutting himself was taking it's toll on him. His subconscious was slowly slipping up. He bared his fangs dementedly.

He sank his teeth into Scourge's neck, relishing the scream that erupted out of the lime green hedgehog's throat. His jaws almost locked if it were not for the knife embedded in his thigh. He lost his hold on Scourge and he tore his teeth out of the other's neck.

He saw the knife in his thigh. He ripped it out of his leg. Then he turned to see a angry squirrel, who also looked scared out of her wits. Scourge took this moment to attack the argent hedgehog, his neck still streaming with the red liquid.

Silver barely had any time to deflect his hit with a mental shield. Scourge looked enraged.

"Stop shielding yourself and fight! Or are you too much of a coward to do it?" When the words fell on Silver's ears, he was infuriated. He brandished a dagger as he threw himself at the lime green hedgehog.

"If there's a coward, it's you! You sit here in your tent while you let your soldiers do all the work for you! I was a slave once! I know what it means to brush death daily! I'm surprised you even know how to handle a sword!" The sudden retaliation surprised Scourge, and he found himself underneath the argent hedgehog, a blade tickling his neck.

"Well. You're sure persistent aren't you?" He said, relaxing underneath the dagger. Silver added more pressure, but that was when he caught the motion at the edge of his vision. Securely pinning Scourge under him, he turned to the ground squirrel.

"This isn't your fight. Stay out of it!" With these words, his hands began to glow. So did she. He mentally applied pressure to a spot on her neck until she fainted. He let her drop and turned back to Scourge.

The green hedgehog had taken advantage of the situation, by wriggling out of Silver's grasp.

"Now you ready to fight?" he asked, getting into a battle stance and brandishing his scimitar at Silver. Silver was out of it though. He turned to Scourge as if surprised, before he answered.

"No. Not now at least. See you some other day. When I feel like it," he said, levitating himself anflying off, his thigh bleeding badly.

Hallo guys. Shadow's gonna survive! Oh happy day! Yay! Annnnnnd...Silver doesn't know yet. Review!


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys. I find it a little amusing when Silver just walks off a fight just after he almost did to Scourge what he did to Shadow. He snaps out of it, looks at Scourge, excuses himself and leaves the tent. I wonder how Scourge reacted to that? Meanwhile, Shadow is barely alive and he's being kept in suspended animation. And Tails and Sonic know!

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 9: Kill Me (or not)

Tails walked over to his laboratory, Sonic in tow. The going was fairly slow because of Sonic's incapacitated leg, but Sonic had insisted on coming. Once they had entered, Tails led Sonic over to a wall. He quickly pressed a few buttons on a keypad.

The wall slid open to reveal the alcove behind it. Sonic's eyes went wide in awe.

"Wow, Tails did you make this?" Tails scratched the back of his head modestly and nodded. Sonic stared at Shadow, who was asleep in the cylinder that was sustaining his life. Tails looked at a screen that was by the keypad. He scanned over it then turned to Sonic.

"So far it looks like he's a little better, but that's not saying much." Sonic turned to look back at Shadow.

"King Shadow, I don't know if you can hear me, but please. Get better. King Silver almost commited suicide because he thought you were dead." Sonic stopped, feeling a little embarrassed. It might've just been his imagination, but did he see the ebony hedgehog's hand briefly flutter as if in acknowledgement?

"Come on Sonic. We'd best leave," said Tails as he pressed some buttons on the keypad, lowering the wall in front of the tank.

"All right." They walked out of the laboratory, and back to the infirmary. When they got back, they could see Silver sitting on one of the beds, his eyes vacant and dull. Blaze was standing over him, looking somewhat exasperated, but worried.

"Ah Tails! I was about to come looking for you," said Blaze. Tails led Sonic back to his bed before walking over to the two royals.

"Anything the problem?" he asked. Blaze pointed to the wound on Silver's thigh. Tails eyes widened when he saw the wound, about one foot tops. It had stopped bleeding, but Silver's glove was stained red, so Tails didn't have to guess where all that blood went. He looked at Silver. "Tell me this isn't-" before he could continue, Silver held up a hand for silence.

"No it's not. It was that ground squirrel." Tails head cocked to one side thoughtfully.

"You mean Queen Sally, King Silver?" Silver nodded.

"I don't know her name, but it probably was her. I was duelling with Scourge and I ended up..." Silver didn't say anymore, but he opened his mouth so Tails could get a clear view of his crimson stained fangs.

"So she stabbed you in hopes of stopping you," Tails finished. Silver nodded. Tails sighed. "At least it's not self inflicted." He began to work on Silver's leg, shutting the gash, then bandaging it.

Silver thanked him, and walked out of the infirmary, Blaze walking beside him. On their way to the throne room, they passed by Knuckles, who was carrying something behind his back. Blaze looked at him curiously.

"What's behind your back?" He looked around cautiously, before revealing his hand to them. In it was a brilliant chrysoberyl. Knuckles looked a little embarrassed as he showed the gem to the two royals.

"I thought I would get Rouge a pre-birthday gift. It cost a fortune, but it was worth it," he said proudly, showing them the flashy gem in his hand. Blaze nodded.

"I'm sure she'll love it. Alexandrite right?" Knuckles nodded.

"It's extremely rare. When I set my eye on it, I knew she'd love it." Blaze smiled.

"Well I don't want to keep you on hold any longer, so why don't you go and give her her present?" Knuckles bent into the quickest of bows before walking off towards the infirmary. Blaze turned to Silver.

"So. What happened to Sally? And how did Scourge try to fight you with a wounded leg?" Silver rolled his eyes.

"Scourge is an arrogant fool. It will be the death of him. As for Sally, I think I just pressed a spot on her neck until she fell unconscious." Blaze's lips curled into something that could almost count as a smile.

"Serves the pest right!" Silver's lips curved into a brief smile. As soon as it came, it vanished. He walked up the steps and sat down on the throne, staring forlornly at the empty space next to him.

"I would let this kingdom fall if it would mean I could see you again," he said in less than a whisper. Unfortunately for him, a certain lavender princess happened to hear him.

"You do mean bring him back right?" she asked. He turned away from her. He could feel her citrine gaze piercing holes into his back. "Or do you mean die," she said, a little softer. His head snapped up from it's slouching position.

"I don't care as long as I can see him again!" She sighed, and rubbed his back gently before descending down the steps to attend to some business of her own, at the same time, leaving Silver alone. Silver's eyes fluttered from his dagger to his wrist.

It was so tempting. But he didn't want to. He sighed, as he remembered what Shadow had said. _Maybe if we gave you enough, it would control your lust. _He had a point. Silver didn't want to endanger anyone else, so he decided to do it. He took a deep breath as he unsheathed his dagger.

Quickly, he slid the tip into his wrist, before pulling it out. He didn't know how Shadow could do this so easily. It hurt! He sighed. He knew why the ebony hedgehog did it, regardless of the pain. Because he loved him.

"Oh Shadow...why am I not dead yet? I should be...I killed you!" He sighed again. He knew no one would answer. He sat there, staring blankly out one of the walls.

He wasn't paying attention to anything. That is, not paying any attention to anything until a pair of seemingly invisible arms pinned his to his back with formidable strength. He twisted around to see who was doing it, but he couldn't see anyone.

He tried to wrestle his arms out, but he couldn't. He sighed and stopped fighting. He closed his eyes and simply asked, "Who are you, and what do you want with me?" He felt the hold on him relax slightly, then disappear.

He could feel the air currents shift slightly. He watched as a form materialized in front of his eyes, bending respectfully on one knee. It was a pink chameleon, but he didn't recognize it. His eyes dropped to the weapon strapped onto one side of the chameleon. A dirk.

"Before you decide to execute me, your highness, allow me to explain myself," said the pink chameleon. "My name is Liza. I am an assassin, trained to serve under his majesty, King Scourge." Silver could see by the bitterness in her eyes, something was wrong. "I had orders to assassinate you, but something seemed wrong. I'm not sure what. I didn't want to kill you, but I had my orders."

Silver sat there, staring disbelievingly at her. She got up and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I ask your forgiveness, but as I've seen one too many times, I will probably be executed. It's all right." Silver's ears stiffened at her callous attitude, even with the words she had just said.

"Why would I execute you?" he asked, thinking he sounded quite stupid after he had said it. She looked a little surprised, but she soon recovered her composure.

"I have tried to kill you. I should be dead by now," she said, carefully, not sure of how Silver react. At first Silver stared at her blankly, then his eyes shut tightly. _No. I'm the one who should be dead. Not you. _A lone tear streamed unbidden down his cheek. He opened his eyes.

"No. No you shouldn't. From what you have told me, you don't serve out of your own will. Am I right?" She hesitated for a few seconds, but then slowly, she nodded. He continued. "My guess is that Scourge is a killer. Not an ideal leader." Again, she hesitated, but soon, she nodded again.

"I beg your pardon for talking without being prompted, but I should be dead now. If I stay here, I'll be killed. If I go back, I'll be killed. I'm afraid I don't have much of a choice," she said, after he had finished talking. Silver thought about this for a moment, before falling on a decision.

"No. You do have another alternative. Stay here, under my rule. I don't want to be the cause of innocent blood being shed. And I also can't stand injustice. King Scourge should give second chances." She looked surprised.

"You would allow someone who attempted to kill you, another chance?" Silver nodded.

"It wasn't your own decision. I can see that this was forced onto you. If I could guess, I'd say, his words were that you had to kill me, and if you didn't succeed, he would kill you." She slowly nodded, a little startled at his insight.

"Your highness, excuse my curiosity, but may I ask how one such as you can see things such as this?" He paused. She was still from the opposing kingdom. She could play him, then inform Scourge. He stared at her for a moment.

"I will tell you, but may I ask something of you?" She nodded, not daring to speak. He took a deep breath. He was not used to doing these formal ceremony things, but he didn't want everyone to know she was an assassin sent by Scourge. "Do you swear allegiance to this kingdom, and to me?"

He saw her stiffen. She stayed in that position, trance-like. He waited. She sank down onto one knee, and drew her dirk, Taking it, she brushed the blade with her lips before laying the weapon at Silver's feet.

"I swear allegiance to both this kingdom and it's king. I am yours to use, Sire," Silver felt embarrassed. No one treated him with this much formality before. Only Shadow. He sighed quietly.

"Please. Rise. I'm not accustomed to such formality." She got up, and stood slightly at ease. She looked at him as though she wanted to ask him a question. He nodded at her, urging her to speak.

"If you'll forgive me for using such terms on you, why are you not used to formality? Why wouldn't you kill me in return for trying to kill you? I mean no offence, but I've seen King Scourge kill for the mildest of offences." Silver smiled reassuringly, signalling that he took no offence.

"First of all, I don't want to sound distrusting, but can I really trust you?" She lowered her eyes.

"I can understand your suspicion. If I am deemed not to be trusted, you don't have to tell me." Silver, seeing the truth in her, (intuition!) decided to trust her.

"Stand at ease. I'll tell you." She relaxed, her slightly stiff position. "First of all. Why am I not used to formality? Most of the sapients in this palace are close friends. Also, not many know, but once, not too long ago, I used to be a slave." He saw the astonishment written in her eyes.

"A slave? Your highness, begging your pardon, but how did you then become a king?" Silver sighed and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, He spoke.

"This leads us to your second question. Why I would not kill you for your attempted assassination. It all started when I was a slave under my master...Shadow..." Silver teared up at the memory of the ebony hedgehog. "...Shadow wasn't hard or unkind to me. One day, one of my friends here, Sonic, he attempted to assassinate the duke who ruled over that area. He failed and they blamed it on Shadow, because Shadow looked vaguely similar to Sonic. Shadow was very fond of me, and they knew it, so as punishment, they ordered me to be flayed alive." He saw her hand go to her mouth at the shock of what she had heard so far.

"So you were beaten? You were supposed to die?" He nodded. Another single tear slid down his cheek.

"Yes. I was supposed to be. But...I only got hit once. I only got hit once, because Shadow...he...he took that beating for me...he took the stripes that should've been on my back. Back then, I was really scared for him. You see, I had feeling for him too. But then Sonic and some others came and saved us. It was by the words of Shadow's sister Blaze, that we learned he was a prince. The Crown Prince of this kingdom. What happened, was first, Shadow killed the duke, before we all left to come here." He paused, thinking of what to say next. Liza was hanging on to his every word.

"So this Crown Prince Shadow, shouldn't he be king? Where is he?" Silver held up a hand.

"It comes to that later. As you probably know, Queen Aleena ruled this kingdom. She was not willing to give us the kingdom. We had to earn it. We called a vote from all our subjects, and Shadow ended up winning. Aleena wasn't very happy, and she slashed Shadow at the neck. He fell unconscious, and I was enraged because...well...you see...Shadow wasn't just a friend. I loved him." Liza looked like she was about to comment, but his held up hand stopped her. "He fell into a coma that lasted for about a month. When he woke up, he proposed to me. That's why I'm king." He lowered his hand, allowing her to speak.

"Your Majesty, if you'll excuse my interest, That didn't explain why King Shadow isn't anywhere. Or why you don't want to kill me." Silver sighed. He was saying a lot, but he did say he would explain. Besides. If she killed him, he deserved it for what he had done.

"It was only two days ago. You see, I'm infected with this terrible virus. This virus, makes me want blood. It makes blood a necessity. For this past month, Shadow's been cutting his wrists to give me what I need. Unfortunately, this virus drove me mad. I ripped into Shadow's neck and tore his windpipe. I...I...killed him...That's why I won't kill you...because I'm the one who deserves to die..."

Liza looked at the argent hedgehog in astonishment.

"What you've just related to me is difficult to believe, but it would explain quite a bit." Silver nodded. Something caught the edge of his vision, and he turned to look. Blaze was standing at the entrance to the throne room, one hand on her hip, her eye ridges raised.

"Who might you be?" Blaze asked Liza. Liza, somehow knowing Blaze was royalty, dipped into a bow.

"Princess. I am Liza the chameleon." Blaze walked up to them. She inspected the chameleon from head to toe. She turned to face Liza.

Why are you here? Why don't I recognize you? Liza's eyes widened. Silver nodded, telling her to go on. She gave a small sigh.

"Princess, you don't recognize me, because I was an assassin sent by King Scourge to kill King Silver." Blaze's hands clenched.

"Then why are you still here?" Silver decided to step in.

"Blaze, she's still here because I took her in. She no longer serves Scourge, but me. Besides, if she went back with an incomplete mission, Scourge would kill her. She wasn't serving him out of her own free will." Blaze's shoulders relaxed somewhat.

"Okay. If you trust her, I guess I can." She turned to Liza. "Come on. I'd want to get acquainted. Know you a little more."

"Yes Princess."

"Oh and one more thing. Don't call me princess, your highness, your majesty, or anything like that. Call me Blaze."

"All right Blaze."

"That's better, now come on. Let me show you around..."

Silver watched as they walked off, chatting like old friends. Now he had an edge. Not all of Scourge's soldiers served under their own will. Maybe not too much blood would have to be shed after all...

So Silver is being naive, but he trusts Liza. If you don't know who Liza is, she isn't an OC, so you can search her up. I needed a chameleon who wasn't an OC, and all I found rather than Espio was Valdez and Liza, so I thought I'd use Liza. Review?


	11. Chapter 10

Whatta chappie! I feel so random right now! I just sent in an assassin to go kill Silver! I'm very happy she didn't though! Or else this story would have a worse than terrible ending! And I realy don't like bad endings! (not saying I don't write them, just saying I don't like them)

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 10: Redeemed

Alone. How he felt now. Alone. When he woke up. Alone. Silver burst into bitter tears as he opened his eyes just to again find an empty space beside him. The space where Shadow should've been. Shadow would've been there if not for him.

Silver tried to get control of himself but failed. He just lay there, getting it all out. He felt wretched. Unworthy. What change would it make if he died? To himself he was already dead. Silver again pondered the thought of sliding the dagger into his chest. But he had made a promise. He wouldn't do it. Not until Scourge was defeated.

He stared at the roof in anguish. Who knows how long he would have lain there, if Rosie hadn't come in. She took one look at the heartbroken hedgehog and stopped what she was doing. She walked over to him, and, despite her position, kissed his forhead, just like a mother would to a child.

Silver again began to sob as he curled up into a ball away from her. She walked over to the opposite side of the bed, and tentatively sat on the edge of it, trying to comfort the argent hedgehog. He uncurled, and just knelt there on the bed, crying into his hands.

She inched closer to him, and gently wrapped an arm around him, comfortingly. He didn't try to get away. Instead he just leant into her.

"Oh...oh Rosie..." he forced out in between sobs. "I...I...I don't think I can...can live...through this...this torment..." She patted his back reassuringly, which only caused more droplets of water to course down his cheeks. "I...I lost my whole...my whole family...Apart from Blaze...I lost my mother...my brothers...my father...and...and...Shadow..." Silver sobbed.

"Shhh Silver..." murmured Rosie, hoping the king wouldn't mind her informality. "It's going to be all right..." Silver interrupted her.

"No it's not! I lost Shadow! The only light I had in my life! Now...now my...my life...is falling apart...It's been...completely shattered..." Rosie rocked him gently in her arms, like she would one of her own.

"I'll always be here for you Silver...I'll be like a mother to you...even if I'm not actually your mother...I love you as much as your real mother would," she began. "And I hate seeing you like this. It hurts. You and King Shadow were like sons to me...The sons that I never had." Silver wiped his eyes, pulling himself together.

"Thank you...Rosie...Thank you..." He sighed deeply, before sliding off the bed. Rosie smiled warmly at him.

"Don't hesitate to tell me anything that's bothering you, King Silver. I'll try to help in any way I can." Silver managed to give a small smile in return.

"I will. And please Rosie, call me Silver." He turned to wash off, catching her rolling her eyes and smiling at the edge of his vision. He washed off before throwing his daggers and his cape on. When he came to his selection of crowns, he looked over the one Shadow had given to him on their wedding. It almost made him want to cry again.

He chose the one right next to that one, a one centemetre circlet embedded with a single exquisite ruby. Silver gazed at it. The same beautiful colour of Shadow's eyes. He sighed yet again and put it on before walking out of the dorm.

He had made it a point to visit the infirmary each day at least once, so he was headed to the infirmary. While walking there, he was met by Sonic and Tails. Tails looked intent on getting someplace fast, but he was helping Sonic.

"Good Morning you two. Where are you headed in such a hurry?" Sonic turned to him and smiled.

"Or such a hurry if it weren't for this thing," he replied, pointing to his dead leg. Silver looked at Tails.

"Where are you off to?" he asked the two-tailed fox. Tails looked fairly uncomfortable as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Silver could easily see the young fox's apprehension. "You don't have to tell me. I'm just headed for the infirmary. See you later." He waved and walked off, hearing the yellow-orange kitsune sigh in relief.

He opened the door, and went in. He walked over to Espio. The chameleon dipped his head respectfully. Silver could see a shape in the blankets that covered him.

"Did he put your leg back?" he asked, curious. Espio nodded.

"Not the same one, but he thinks that this one will serve me better." Espio pulled the folds of cloth off his leg. Silver saw not a real leg, nor Espio's quickly fashioned wood one, but a metal bionic one. He marvelled at the intellect and imagination of the fox.

"Does it work well?" he asked, looking at the magenta chameleon. Espio shrugged.

"He told me that I wouldn't be able to walk normally after being bedridden, but in time it should work just like an organic leg." Silver lips curved into a small smile.

"Blaze is happy then?" Espio smiled too.

"In her own special way, yes." Silver waved at the purple reptile as he went over to visit Amy. The pink hedgehog didn't look worse for the wear, but she still looked fairly worn after her comatose state.

"King Silver! How nice to see you!" she greeted. He smiled briefly.

"You too. How're your ribs?" She smiled up at him.

"Much better thank you. Tails is a wonderful doctor! Speaking of Tails, I think both him and Sonic are up to something. They talk together for a little bit, then Tails turns to leave, Sonic grabs his arm, and won't let go until Tails brings him along." Silver looked at her thoughtfully.

"Is that so? Sonic and Tails were headed somewhere, and they didn't seem to want to tell me where." Amy shrugged.

"He's just so mysterious..." she said dreamily. Silver smiled and rolled his eyes slightly. She didn't even notice. He walked over to the last patient. The white bat. What was her name again? Rouge! Yes that was it.

"Good morning your highness," she said.

"How're your injuries doing?" he asked. She frowned as she brought her hand to her midriff.

"That green slug left scars! He's marred me! If I ever get my hands on him he'll be so disfigured that mirrors would shatter if he looked in them!" Silver smiled at her small rant.

"Well then I guess you'd be glad if I told you that he's been shot in the leg." She grinned and clapped her hands.

"Well applause to whoever shot him." Silver remembered something.

"Did you like the present Knuckles gave you?" he asked. She placed her fingers on her cheek thoughtfully, although Silver could see she liked it.

"It's all right," she answered, but Silver could see in her eyes that she loved it.

"See you later then," he said, turning to leave the infirmary. As soon as he left, he was met by Sonic and Tails, both looking as excited as anything.

"Hello, King Silver," said Sonic, his eyes shining. Silver had to smile at the enthusiastic pair.

"What's going on? I have a feeling that there's something I should know," Silver said. Tails fidgeted anxiously. He kept shooting glances towards Sonic. Sonic sighed.

"I think we should tell him, Tails," Tails smiled at Sonic.

"Oh all right." Silver had this strange feeling when he looked at the two, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. Tails motioned for him to follow them. He allowed Sonic to lean on his shoulder, and the trooped off.

Silver still didn't know where they were going, but while they were slowly going, Sonic just fell down on the spot. Before Silver could blink, Sonic was in Tails's arms.

"Tails! Put me down!" Sonic said, struggling out of the kitsune's grasp. Tails held onto him though.

"Oh no you don't. Your leg is damaged enough. I'm not going to end up giving you a bionic limb too!" Sonic sighed.

"Do you have to carry me? I'm not the lightest thing on the planet." Tails rolled his eyes.

"No, but you _are_ my," Tails paused for a split second. "My brother! I care you know!" Silver heard Sonic utter a small sigh. He didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Fine." They made their way to the laboratory at a faster pace. There was awkward silence until Sonic broke it.

"Um...Sorry for snapping at you?" Tails had to smile at Sonic's feeble attempt at apology.

"It's all right, no big deal."

"Can you put me down now? We're here!" Tails rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Tails set Sonic down, before moving to the keypad, and pressing in a code. Silver watched as the wall slid open to reveal a strange mechanical contraption that contained..._Shadow!_

"_Shadow!" _Silver ran to the metal cylinder. Silver looked into the face of the hedgehog whom he had thought dead. He felt weak, seeing the other. His legs buckled and he collapsed. "Shadow..." he whispered dazedly. The ebony hedgehog looked like he was sleeping.

"-ahem- King Silver," began Tails. Silver didn't even turn around, his gaze locked on the dark hedgehog. "Apparently, he lives, but his body is in a dangerous state. I had to put him in this tank that would keep him in suspended animation so that I could make sure he wouldn't die. From what I can say, he's recovering at unimaginable speed for such an injury."

"Sh-Shadow..." Silver was still staring trance-like at his ebony hedgehog. "Shadow..." Silver was still staring up at Shadow from his kneeling position. Droplets of water began to run down his face. "Shadow..."

Sonic and Tails shared a look. They watched the scene playing before their eyes.

Silver's head dropped into his hands as more drops of water cascaded down his face. For a long time, Silver just sat there, crying silently into his hands. When he finally got a hold on himself, he looked back at Shadow. In the silence that endued, Silver's voice, trembling and weak, sounded.

"Shadow...Forgive me..."

Tails gently tapped Silver on the shoulder. Silver didn't even blink. Tails grasped his arm, and firmly pulled him to his feet. The moment he let go, Silver fell back down. Sonic walked dragged himself over to the two, and put a firm hand on Tails shoulder. Tails sighed and let go of Silver.

They walked out of the lab, leaving Silver still gazing at the ebony hedgehog dazedly. It wasn't until a little while later that some others came in.

"Silver," Silver didn't acknowledge the presence of the two, the chameleon or the cat. "Silver, are you feeling all right?" Silver didn't reply. Liza walked up to the metal cylinder and looked through the glass opening at Shadow.

"So this is King Shadow," she said in a hushed voice. Silver didn't even turn. She looked at him, then turned to look at Blaze. Blaze just shook her head.

"Silver," Blaze said gently. "Silver, please. We need to talk." Silver sighed deeply, and fell unconscious. Blaze ran over to him, and between her and Liza, they carried him to the infirmary.

They set him down on one of the empty beds. Liza ran to get Tails, while Blaze stared at the limp body of the argent hedgehog, smiling, despite the situation.

"Oh Silver, what's wrong with you now?" She looked up to see Liza and Tails. Tails checked on Silver, before turning to them, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Um...you see...he's having drastic effects from withdrawal." Blaze looked at him curiously.

"What sort of withdrawal?" Tails shuffled his feet.

"Uh...that's the main part...He's suffering from blood withdrawal...heh..." Blaze glared at him.

"He's been cutting himself, and getting rid of too much blood! No one is giving him any! This isn't any laughing matter!" Tails's mouth snapped shut.

"Blaze, calm yourself," Espio's calm voice rang out through them. Blaze turned to face him.

"Calm myself? _Calm myself? _How can I possibly be calm when both of my brothers are in dangerous positions?" Blaze almost shouted. Espio got up, and supporting himself with the wall, came over to her.

"Blaze, listen. Standing here and shouting won't help King Silver. We have to find a way to help him. He's going through a very difficult time. He's the king, and added to that he's infected, and plus that he almost killed King Shadow!" Blaze took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down.

"Silver..." she said softly. "Don't you dare go." Silver writhed on the bed for a few moments before opening his eyes half way.

"So...thirsty..." he mumbled. He tried to get up, but Blaze pushed him down.

"Oh no you don't. You've been traumatized enough today." He looked up at her.

"Shadow...where is he?" Tails blinked.

"He's...he's not here right now," Tails saw Blaze and Liza glare at him. "But he's alive," he quickly added. They stopped glaring.

Silver groaned as if in pain, and closed his eyes.

"Shadow..." The four standing over him exchanged a look. Tails touched his forehead with his hand. He removed his hand, and stared at the four around him.

"He needs blood. _Needs._" Liza grabbed one of Silver's daggers and slashed her wrist. Blood dripped out of the broken skin that she held up to Silver.

"King Silver," she said softly. He groaned again and opened his eyes slightly. "Here. Take it," she said, holding out her bleeding limb. He looked at it, then pushed it away.

"No...I won't take it from anyone...Let me suffer...I deserve it..." he murmured. He closed his eyes.

"King Silver, please!" she begged. No reply. Tails sighed.

"He's fallen unconscious." Tails set to work on Silver, and the rest walked/dragged themselves off. Blaze turned to Liza.

"You barely even know Silver," she said. "What made you do this?" she asked as she bandaged the pink chameleon's wrist.

"I don't know...It's just something...I'm not sure..." Blaze sighed as she tied a knot.

"I only wish he would take it. He's torturing himself because of the pain he's caused to Shadow. He's cutting himself, refusing to take any blood, and sometimes even attempting suicide. I hope Shadow gets better soon or he'll kill himself." She sighed.

_xxxxx_

_Silver? Even if you can't hear me, I want you to know that I love you. And I will come back._

Hay guyz! Sorry I hoped to upload this yesterday, but I couldn't so here it is! Hopefully I can upload another today, but if I can't at least you still have one more!


	12. Chapter 11

Ok. Here it is! Oh and to all you wonderful reviewers, I don't care if you're guests or not you're wonderful! I feel so happy when I read your reviews! It keeps me pumped and ready to write! I luv you guys! Thx!

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 11: Sacrifice

_Pain. How fulfilling. Torment. How gratifying. My life. How pitiful. This is all. Pain. Torment. Nothing else._

Silver woke up to find himself on an infirmary bed. He turned around to view his surroundings. Apparently it was night. He got up, and could not help but realize how weak he was feeling. He sighed.

Silently, he got up, and walked out the door. Instead of heading for the dorm, he went to the laboratory. To his great emotional pain and relief, he saw that Tails had failed to close the alcove where Shadow was contained.

The liquid in the cylinder glowed an icy blue. Silver could not help but think that Shadow felt cold. He desperately wanted to hug the dark hedgehog and bring some form of warmth to his body.

"Please...please come back to me...I can't live without you!" Silver gazed at the ebony hedgehog. He could see every single grisly detail of the injury on his neck. A single tear traced a path down his cheek.

Soundlessly, he began to cry before the sleeping hedgehog. His shoulders shook as drops of water ran down his face. He continued to silently sob, until he lost consciousness due to tiredness.

He was awoken due to someone shaking his shoulders. He shrugged them off, and curled up by the wall. Whoever it was, was persistent. They again began to shake him. His eyes snapped open and he glared at a yellow-orange kitsune.

"_Leave me!_" The young fox looked at him surprised at his sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry King Silver, but there has been a request for an audience with you." Silver stopped glaring at him, and got up, looking at the ground.

"Sorry for snapping at you...I guess I just lost my head back there." Tails smiled.

"No problem. I wouldn't blame you for how you act. I know this is a rather...difficult situation you're going through." Silver smiled back.

"Now, who is it requesting an audience with me?" Tails's smile vanished. It was replaced by a look of hatred.

"King Scourge," he spat. Silver rolled his eyes.

"Who else is going to be attending?" Tails answered promptly.

"Princess Blaze, Liza, and myself." Silver had this sinking feeling.

"Liza?" Tails looked at him.

"Yes, why?" Silver remembered. Only he, Blaze, and Liza herself knew. No one else knew. He pasted a false grin on his muzzle.

"Oh, just wondering," he said. His grin dropped almost immediately. "Did Scourge bring anyone with him?" Tails nodded.

"Some soldiers who look strangely uncomfortable." Silver sighed. With a king like that, who could blame them? Tails led him to a room that was held for councils with other royals/underrulers.

Tails opened the door, and Silver was faced with Scourge, two soldiers from Scourge's army, Blaze, and Liza. Scourge threw his usual irritating grin at Silver.

"Why hello there, _your highness,_ and your little accomplice too, how nice!" he drawled mockingly. Silver held his peace. Scourge looked slightly annoyed because he couldn't prod a satisfying reaction out of the argent hedgehog.

"What do you want, Scourge?" asked Silver, coolly. Scourge maintained his annoyed expression.

"All business, huh? Well then. I've come to get _her, _back," he said, pointing to Liza. Liza looked startled. Blaze looked like she was about to strangle Scourge, and Silver was just staring at him. Calmly, he replied.

"No."

"_What?_"

"No. I'm not letting her go back." Scourge stood up, his fist clenched.

"I'm sorry, _King _Silver, but you must respect our laws. According to our rules, if one dares transfer his or her loyalties, the punishment is death." Silver was seething.

"Well, I'm not letting her go." Scourge looked at him.

"A good ruler would let her go. One must respect the customs of another." Silver looked at Blaze and Liza in despair. He was caught. Blaze turned to Scourge.

"There must be some other way! Isn't there any way we can somehow compromise? For now?" Scourge's infuriating smirk turned her direction.

"There is one way." Silver motioned for him to go on. Scourge's face shone with sadistic triumph as he continued. "If someone, out of their own free will, would take their place." Silver sighed. Leave it to a king like Scourge to think of a loophole that no one would use.

There was silence. Liza looked at Silver. Silver looked at Blaze. Blaze looked at Liza. Scourge looked at all of them. A different expression showed in each pair of eyes. Despair. Regret. Hopelessness. Victory.

Silver closed his eyes. Did a newcomer really mean that much? Would it really be so wrong to let her go? He stared into Scourge's ice blue eyes. All the emotions showing in those cold eyes screamed the answer. Yes.

He took a deep breath and turned to Scourge.

"I'll go." Scourge looked at him, the surprise overshadowed with triumph.

"You mean...?"

"Yes. I'm taking her place." Scourge sneered at him.

"It costs more than you think. Say goodbye to your kingdom, _King _Silver." Silver lowered his head.

"My subjects are worth more than me." He turned to Tails. "Take care of everyone's health." He faced Liza. She lowered her head in shame. "Live your new life well." Lastly, he turned to Blaze. "I hope you'll forgive me. Please. If he gets better, tell Shadow I love him..."

"_No! Silver you can't go!"_Blaze screamed at him. He calmly turned to face her.

"I have to. If I don't, Liza will die. I can't let that happen." Liza looked at him.

"I tried to kill you, and now you're giving up your life to save me..." she drifted off, refusing to meet his eyes. He looked at her, then turned to Blaze.

"Remember. When he gets better, Tell Shadow I love him, and that we'll meet again...someday..." Blaze let out a choked sob, tears brimming her eyes.

"No...you can't go..." Silver turned to Scourge, facing him with stone dry eyes.

"I hope your men will see. I care about my subjects. Even if they once were my enemies." Silver took off his crown and handed it to Blaze. She refused to take it. He set it on the table. Then he took off his cape and placed it in Liza's hands.

His hands drifted down to his hips. He stroked his daggers before unstrapping his belt, and passing the weapons to Tails.

He held out his hands to Scourge's men. Hesitantly, they tied his hands together. He turned to face the three one more time, before walking out the door, head high.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blaze crying into Liza's shoulder, Tails trying to comfort her.

They led him out of the palace. Silver glanced sadly, and apologetically at the onlookers. Scourge paraded him through the city to the camp, before presenting him to his men.

"Here is our advocate for Liza. King Silver," said Scourge, glaring at the soldiers. Slowly, they gave half-hearted cheers that soon faded away.

Silver was tied by his wrists to a stake and was forced to kneel. This brought back memories of when Shadow was beaten in his stead. He didn't want to, but tears forced their way out of his eyelids.

The soldiers guarding him, looked on silently. He lifted his head, tears still flowing down his eyes, and glared at them shamelessly.

"What? I'm giving my life for one of my subjects, because I care about every single one of them. I had to leave my lover who was in a comatose state. I did this because I care. My life doesn't mean anything when compared to them. Do what you want with me, just don't hurt them."

The soldiers looked at the ground, refusing to meet the glaring golden eyes of the ruler who would give everything he had, out of love.

Hi guys! I managed to finish it. I twisted the plot up so bad you can call it curly! Silver's gonna die! Maybe. I don't want to angst this up too much. The last line was so cheesy, I know, but I write what I feel... Sry it was kinda short. Still. Review?


	13. Chapter 12

Hay guyzzz... What a depresser! Silver's handed himself over to Scourge in Liza's stead. Boy that hedgie is so adorable at times! I kinda pity him though. Throwing himself into the jaws of the lion knowingly. I wonder how Shadow would react to that?

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 12: Falling Apart

"Why did I let you go? Why do you have to be so selfless?" Blaze questioned Silver, although he wasn't there. Liza sat by her, and put an arm around her. The two had become very close friends.

"Blaze...It's my fault...I should have stopped him. I should be dead," Blaze slapped her. She winced and looked at the lavender princess. "What was that for?" Blaze glared at her.

"You shouldn't be dead! Scourge should be!" Liza flinched. She turned away, and looked at the ground. Blaze looked at the pink chameleon, a little worried.

"Sorry, did I say something offensive?" Liza shook her head.

"No. It's not that. I'm just worried about what Scourge will do to King Silver..." she murmured in reply. Blaze sighed. "He's so kindhearted," Liza continued. "All the kings I've ever seen are so...cold... Silver isn't like that. He was willing to give himself in place of me, and he hardly knows me! To add to that, I've attempted murder on him!" Blaze's lips curved into a sad smile.

"He's selfless. His life has been an unusual one. It's taught him a lot of things, including compassion, and the meaning of sacrifice... But still, I wish I stopped him." Liza patted her back comfortingly. They sat there in silence.

Tails walked up to them, from the direction of the infirmary. He looked at them sadly. He sighed, before speaking.

"We don't have either of our kings to rule... Blaze, it's your job," he whispered. She stared at him as if in shock before shaking her head.

"No. I flatly refuse to sit on a chair all day. If anyone needs me, let me know." He nodded in resignation.

"Oh and Espio wants to talk to you." Blaze jumped up and walked to the infirmary, Liza following behind her.

She opened the door to the infirmary, and walked in. Espio watched her. She walked over to him, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You called for me?" He nodded.

"I wanted to see if you were all right. I heard about what happened...and..." he sat up and embraced her gently. "I'm sorry..." She sighed. A lone tear rolled down her cheek. She hated crying. It made her feel so vulnerable.

(With Silver)

"Well. Here's his majesty, grovelling before me," sneered Scourge, looking down at the prostrate Silver, forced to kneel. Silver looked up at him.

"Who, you? no I was looking for a worm. They're so much prettier than you are." Scourge snarled. He pointed a finger at the long scar travelling around his neck.

"I owe you for the scar, _your highness_. I don't let anyone go without a little gift." Silver's eyes widened as he was dragged back to the stake. He saw Scourge flourish a evil looking curved knife. Scourge grinned evilly at him.

"Nice toy. Be careful though. It's sharp. You wouldn't want to hurt yourself now would you?" he mocked, although he was starting to get afraid. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the soldiers lips twitching. Scourge was steaming.

"I'll make you eat those words when I'm done with you," he hissed. Silver was about to retort, but before he could, he felt the blade caress his lips. "Maybe I'll start here?" Scourge asked. Silver glared at him defiantly.

Scourge dug the blade in deeper, cutting Silver's lip. Silver winced slightly, but continued to glare at Scourge. Scourge took the blade out, and Silver, licked his bleeding lip.

Scourge laid the curved tip on top of Silver's backbone before moving his hand upward in a hooking motion, at the same time, dragging down. Silver shut his eyes tightly, refusing to give the other the satisfaction of pain.

"Enough?" asked Scourge, and edge of malice to his voice. Silver opened his eyes and kept glaring at him. Scourge looked annoyed, but it soon turned to glee as he continued to hew into Silver. Silver stubbornly refusing to cry out.

Silver's body was soon stained red, a colour that he was all too acquainted to,and soon, from all the blood loss, plus the fact that he had not had any in so long, he began to devour the red liquid, seeping out of himself.

Silver, writhed on the stake trying to get to the crimson flows. Scourge watched him, half in shock, half in triumph at seeing his former enemy in such a state. When Silver was too exhausted to do any more, Scourge lifted his head with the flat of his knife.

"Enough?" Silver, still not coming to full awareness, snapped at him, trying to get to his neck. His vision was clouded as he tried to reach the lime green hedgehog. He felt something press against his neck until he fell unconscious. Scourge ordered his soldiers to untie Silver. Looking at the crimson stained ivory hedgehog, he smiled.

"You're a special one. Maybe I won't kill you. Maybe I'll keep you..." he crooned. He picked up the limp hedgehog, and carried him to his tent.

Silver woke up to find himself chained to another stake. He felt something around his neck. His hands were free, so he felt the thing around his neck. His fears were confirmed. It was a leather collar. He saw Scourge walk into the tent. The green hedgehog turned to face him, a smirk alighting on his features.

"Someone's woken up. Nice sleep?" Scourge sat down next to him. Silver moved away from him.

"Don't you think of touching me!" Scourge's smirk grew wider.

"Oh I won't. Not now at least. But when I do, I will make sure that you will tear apart piece by piece. I'll take this kingdom in front of your very eyes before I take you, In front of the amazon's eyes." Silver snarled at him.

"If you even think I'm going to be submissive to you, I'm going to strangle you!" Scourge shot his infuriating smirk at the ivory hedgehog.

"Ah ah ah. You're in no position to do that," he said, yanking on the chain, choking Silver, and forcing him to his knees. "That's better. You'll learn who's the master soon, _Slave!_" Silver flinched at the address, used so long ago, yet now requited.

"And what'll you do if I don't obey you?" he asked, still defying his 'master'. Scourge looked at him sadistically.

"That's the best part. I've decided, that if you submit, I won't throw war on this kingdom. On the other hand, if you don't, I'll turn this city to ash and take all it's inhabitants as slaves." Silver realized how much would depend on his decision. He sighed. This wouldn't be easy.

"All right. I'll do it. Just don't harm my sister's people." Scourge rose triumphantly.

"You're mine, slave. The moment you decide to disobey me, I will shed the blood of all the citizens of this kingdom." Silver hung his head, knowing he had lost.

"Yes, Scourge," he spat. Scourge lifted his head and grinned at him.

"No...either you...or the kingdom." Silver sighed in defeat.

"Yes...master," he finally said, hating himself. He would be more use dead than in his current situation. A tear of shame ran down his face. First Shadow, and now this. He dearly hoped that if the other woke up, he would forgive him.

(Back to the palace)

"Tails, can we go visit King Shadow?" asked Sonic. Tails was about to say no, but he re-thought it, and nodded slowly.

"All right. It would be reassuring to know that at least one is alive." Sonic stared at him, surprised at his bluntness.

"Tails! Don't be like that! I know this is difficult to deal with, but you need to be a little more optimistic!" Tails shuddered.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I already miss him. I don't even want to think about what Scourge is doing to him. If Shadow heals, I don't know if he'll ever forgive us for letting him go..." Tails drifted off. They slowly made their way to the laboratory.

Tails opened the alcove where Shadow was contained. They stared at the ebony king, who was sleeping in the cylinder. Was it just them, or did the dark hedgehog's eyeridges look more angled than usual?

"How is he?" Sonic asked. The two-tailed kitsune looked at the screen.

"He's recovering well for the injuries he's sustained. In fact, he should be well enough to be taken out of suspended animation in the next two weeks." Sonic sighed deeply.

"I only wish that he would wake to the eyes of the one he loves..." Tails's eyelids squeezed shut as a single tear squeezed out of them. Silently, he prayed to no one.

"Please. If at all possible, bring King Silver back..." Tails couldn't say any more. He had more to say than words to say it. Sonic stared up at Shadow for a moment longer, before placing a hand on Tails's shoulder and leaning on him as they walked out of the laboratory.

They were met with Blaze and Liza. The two looked strangely worried. Liza looked particularly uncomfortable. Blaze made a 'follow me' motion with her hand. They trudged after her. They were led to the library, where they sat down (Sonic, thankfully).

"What's bothering you two?" Blaze looked both angry and worried at the same time, an expression that was appearing on her face quite often.

"I sent Liza to find out what was going on in Scourge's camp, and the findings were...were..." She looked choked up, but they couldn't see why. Liza took up the report.

"I went to see what was happening. As you know, I can camouflage myself to match my surroundings. I entered into Scourge's tent, and the sight was not for my eyes." She stopped. The two urged her to go on.

"I don't want to know, but I want to know. What did you see?" She shivered at the memory.

"King Silver was chained to a stake by a leather collar. His head was resting on Scourge's lap, and from his expression, I could see this was forced onto him. Scourge was cutting into him with a curved knife, and I could hear him say something about King Silver having to obey him, or the destruction of this kingdom," she finished.

Sonic and Tails were gawping at her.

"No..." Sonic whispered. "He's been through this once. How dare that green slug reduce him to this!" Tails blinked.

"King Shadow was a wonderful master... Oh King Silver..." He muttered. Liza blinked back tears.

"He'd go through all that...just for me...a lowly commoner who wanted to kill him..."

(Again to Silver)

"_Now! Answer me!_" Silver closed his eyes and refused. This humiliation was nothing compared to what that green example of arrogance had asked. He felt more lashes rain down on his back. He refused to cry out, but a tear forced its way out of his eyelids.

"Never!" Scourge stopped whipping him, and instead hissed into his face.

"What'll it be? The kingdom? or yourself?" Silver turned to him, back bleeding, eyes blazing.

"My kingdom. Always. Do whatever you want. But I will not be broken. _Master._" he spat. Scourge blinked in surprise.

"As you wish." Silver felt more blows fall onto his back, trailing dangerously close to the more sensitive parts of his body. He winced and gasped, as a stripe appeared on his neck. He fell from his position to his knees, clasping his neck.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Hesitantly, Silver took his hand off his neck, another blow fell on it, the pain near unbearable. He gasped, louder this time, a few more tears escaping from his eyes. Another blow fell on his neck, driving him unconscious.

Ouch! I really pity Silver now. Poor hedgie! Scourge is a terrible terrible master! Unlike Shadow of course. Now we have to wait two weeks for mister ultimate life form to heal! Silver's gonna have a loooot of scars by then. Yikes! Review?


	14. Chapter 13

Hallo guys... things weren't going too well when we left off... I really really feel sorry for Silver. _Really._ But I have a habit of typing these things up. And to all you absolutely wonderful reviewers who I don't even know, I'm sorry, (oh and you can -slap me with a bagel if you want) and I luvs you all! You're wonderful! I feel so warm inside when I read your reviews! (oh and thx for being soo supportive! It always reminds me to write because someone really wants to read)

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 13: Shattered

"How is he?" Sonic asked as they went to visit Shadow. It had been five days ever since Tails had pinpointed the date of Shadow's recovery. Tails scanned the screen, then switched his eyes back to the ebony hedgehog.

"Doing well. I just hope he can recover faster..." Sonic nodded.

"Normally I would ask you to stop being so pessimistic, but I have to agree with you on that." They gazed at the sleeping dark king, thinking about the sadistic deeds that would be done to Silver, and shuddering.

"How's Blaze dealing with this?" asked Sonic. "She's had a lot to cope with, and now both of her brothers are...not here..." Sonic drifted off. Tails sighed.

"She's taking it really hard, but I can't really blame her. If I was in her place, I'd probably take it hard too." Sonic shook his head.

"She would probably kill me for this, but I really pity her..." He sighed. They turned around, and headed back for the infirmary. On the way there, they ran into Knuckles.

"Hey guys, can someone tell me who the pink chameleon is?" They realized that Knuckles had not yet met Liza. Tails smiled at him briefly and ushered Sonic into the infirmary mouthing the words,

"I'll tell you right after this." Knuckles nodded, and waited.

"Okay. The pink chameleon is called Liza. She was an assassin sent by Scourge to kill King Silver." Before he could continue, Knuckles interrupted.

"_What? Then what is she still doing here?_" Tails gave him a 'calm down' motion with his hands, before continuing.

"She transferred her loyalties. She doesn't serve Scourge any more. She serves our kingdom." Knuckles rubbed his head.

"Okay... If King Silver can trust her, I guess I can... Speaking of which, where is King Silver?" Tails swallowed and turned away. Knuckles put a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" Tails's voice trembled as he told Knuckles.

"He's...He's in the power of Scourge...as...as a slave..."

"_What? How?_" Tails faced him momentarily.

"He...he gave himself...so that one of his subjects wouldn't die..." Knuckles's hand slipped off his shoulder. The echidna didn't question him furthur, which relieved him.

"You and your compassion..." he muttered walking off. Tails sighed and walked back into the infirmary. Before his hand touched the handle of the door, Blaze turned him around until he was facing her.

"Oh hi Blaze," the yellow-orange fox said, trying to smile, but failing. Her lips twitched upward for the briefest of seconds.

"Hello Tails, do you want to come grab something to eat with us? You haven't been eating of late, and I thought we'd just all eat together for a change." Tails nodded eagerly, just realizing how hungry he was.

"Sure! Just let me go check some things. It'll only take a few seconds." True to his word, the young fox was in and out a few seconds later.

They silently walked to the kitchen, not making any attempt at conversation. Blaze turned to Liza.

"Do you think you can go see how Silver's doing after we eat?" Liza nodded.

"Anything." They were met by the always smiling Vanilla, and Tails began to chat with Cream.

"Why hello!" said Vanilla dipping into a small curtsy before Blaze. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Why of course! Thank you," replied Blaze courteously, before asking her for the meal for the three of them.

(With Silver)

An emaciated pale grey hedgehog lay on the cold earth, staring dully at nothing. It only took less than a week. Gaunt, starving, weak, and beaten, the young hedgehog was the very picture of despondency.

Tears of nothingness poured out of his eyes, as he hung his head tiredly. Scourge had done it. He was broken. His heart, his body, and worst of all, his spirit. He clung to the green hedgehog for a source of a comforting touch, even if it would soon turn to a beating.

"I've...I've got nothing left..." he whispered brokenly. His barely opened mouth snapped shut as the lime green hedgehog stepped through the folds of the tent entrance. He laid there silently, dejectedly.

"Ah, my pet. How nice to see you..." he murmured, walking over to sit by the chained argent hedgehog. Silver looked at him, his eyes lustreless. Scourge smirked at his former enemy.

The hand of the green hedgehog moved to stroke the ivory. Tears still streaming out of his closed eyelids, Silver leaned in, the touch being a source of comfort, although not comforting. _Shadow, please,please forgive me._

"Learning who's the master aren't you?" asked Scourge. Silver shuddered as the hedgehog's arm suddenly hooked him into a brutal hug. Silver, in his state, subconsciously snuggled near to him, desperately trying to gain body heat, despite the fact that it was summer.

"Yes...master..." Silver replied in less than a whisper, too weak to talk. Scourge smiled as he wrenched his arm, snapping the malnourished Silver's brittle one. Silver gave a cry of pain, tears rolling down his cheeks in anguish. _Shadow...please come for me!_

"Good boy," sneered Scourge, looking at his work of art. "I'm in a good mood today. I think I'll give you something to eat," he continued. Silver curled up away from him.

Scourge went over to a secluded area in the tent, and threw something at Silver. It was a crust of bread. Silver looked at it, before devouring it hungrily. Scourge came back and tickled his ear with a whip.

"What do you say?" he asked, menace laced in his voice. Silver looked at the ground as he replied.

"Thank you, master," he whispered. Scourge lashed at him, bringing columns of red striped down his back. He cried out in pain. Scourge put the whip down and patted his head.

"Good boy."

Scourge walked out of the tent, and Silver retreated back to the stake he was chained to. Soundlessly he cried. He cried in his sleep. He cried when he woke. His life was a never ending river of tears. _Shadow can you hear me? Do you know I need you? _

His sharp (although not engineered) ears caught Scourge talking to some of his men.

"...tonight we attack." Silver's eyes widened. He promised! How could he? Silver mouth opened in a soundless wail of mental agony. _No! No! Blaze! Shadow! Forgive me!_

(Back at the palace)

(Back at the palace)

"_Blaze! Blaze!_" Liza screamed for the lilac cat. Blaze came running out of one of the many rooms.

"What is it?" she asked. The pink lizard looked frightened. She put her hands on Blaze's shoulders and looked directly into her eyes.

"Silver is undernourished, and Scourge just broke one of his arms! Scourge is planning to attack at night!" Blaze's eyes widened, and hot tears of anger spilled down her face.

"Silver... I'll get him. For you. For Shadow... _Scourge, you can't hide from me!_" she cried. She ran to the balcony and tilted her head at the opposing kingdom's camp.

"_You can run Scourge, but I will find you! And when I do, You'll die!_" she screamed. Liza tried to calm down the lavender princess, but stopped when Blaze's fists began to ignite.

"Blaze calm down!" she admonished. "Don't let him know you're angry." Blaze took a few deep breaths and turned to Liza.

"I know, but I can't help it! This stress is getting to me! Both my brothers are gone, and I'm not a fit ruler!" Liza walked out of the balcony, Blaze walking alongside her.

"Nonsense! You'd be a wonderful ruler! I know what pressure is. I know it's hard, but be strong, you're what we have to lean on. King Silver and King Shadow would both be relying on you at the moment." Blaze smiled dryly.

"I don't know whether to feel reassured, or more pressurized." Liza rolled her eyes.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that."

(Again to Silver)

Tears still didn't fail to cascade down Silver's cheeks, more because of his emotional pain than his physical. He cradled his arm gently, having nothing to support it with. He sighed deeply.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." he whispered, his vision became cloudy and red.

Unknowingly, his jaws snapped open, and he ripped into his flesh. Although tears were still spilling out of his eyes, he demolished the crimson that poured out of his wrist.

When the wound was no longer bleeding, Silver raised his head. He looked desolately out of the tent. This is what he was reduced to. This decision he had made would be the destruction of his kingdom, and he was powerless to stop it!

_Shadow! Wake up! Your kingdom needs you!_

Guilt weighed Silver down. First Shadow, and now this. He sighed. How proud the Ancient Walkers must be of him. He was a failure. As a friend. As a king, and the one that hurt the most, as a lover. _Shadow... Why am I still here? I should have been dead long ago... Shadow... It hurts to live..._

_xxxxx_

_Silver, wherever you are, I'm coming. I love you._

Owww... I feel so bad now! So depressed. I'm making myself depressed now! Poor poor Silver. I'm really starting to hate Scourge. I hope he gets his f****ing ass kicked! (pardon my language, I'm just really mad at greeny right now)


	15. Chapter 14

I've got lots of SHADOW WAKE UPs, but I'm trying not to speed things up. Maybe now, maybe later. Beats me. But I'm still carrying on.

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 14: Entourage

"Hm. Sundown. Let's find out what he's going to do," commented Blaze as the sun's last rays slipped over the horizon. She, along with the others, plus Sir Connery and General Antoine and their armed troops, were standing in the city, waiting for the move of the green hedgehog.

The sky was soon dark, but the stars were obscured by a brighter light. Blaze smiled almost amusedly as she realized what Scourge was up to. She ran up the steps that led to the city walls. As she stood on it, she grinned as her suspicions were confirmed. She saw Scourge smirk up at her. She smirked back. It seemed to put him off.

"Hello, _princess. _Will you give me the kingdom yet?" She saw the surprised look in his eyes as she tried not to laugh. "Or do you want me to open fire, literally?" he inquired, pointing to the flaming arrows. She finally could not stop herself, and began to laugh.

Tails came up to see what was going on, Knuckles and Espio following. They set one look at the green hedgehog's first attempt, and dissolved into laughter.

"Fire arrows! _Fire arrows!"_ Tails gasped, clutching his sides. Knuckles was still looking down from the wall, chortling.

"You're...you're going to attack us with..._Fire arrows!_" He fought for breath to say more, but just laughed. Scourge looked very irritated.

"_What's so funny?_" he hollered up at them. Now Espio was looking down at him, holding the wall so as not to fall.

"You think you can defeat us with _fire arrows_?" Scourge glared at him.

"You won't think it's so funny! _Fire!_" he yelled at his soldiers. They did so. Blaze's laughter suddenly gave in to a face of disgust. She snapped her fingers, and the flames disappeared from the arrows. The arrows crumbled to ash, and fell to the ground harmlessly.

"You underestimate me, Scourge. I control the flames. I don't only create them," she said, her fists suddenly igniting and a few orbs of fire shooting in his direction. "I end them," she finished, taking some of the ash and throwing it at him. "Now are you so eager?"

She signalled for the soldiers to open the gates. They swung open, and the soldiers poured out, attacking Scourge. She grinned at the singed hedgehog.

"If you want this kingdom, you'll have to fight for it," she said, jumping down the wall and running for him. He unsheathed his scimitar and swung at her. She barely had enough time to duck. The blade nicked one of her ears and she hissed.

Her fists began to flame up, and she threw a hit at him. He swept to one side, using his momentum to swing this time for her ribs. His scimitar cut through her robe and hit her skin. She hissed in pain and doubled over, giving him an advantage.

He began to whack her with the flat of his blade. midway down, she grabbed the hilt, and wrenched it out of his grasp, setting fire to it, therefore melting the blade and burning the hilt and handle. She got up, wincing, and glared at me.

"I may be a girl, but I can kill if I need to, she said, bringing her flaming fists down on his skull. He stumbled, and fell before her, hissing. He glanced up at her.

"You could, but I have soldiers," he gave a high pitched yelp that seemed so animal-like, and immediately, four of his soldiers ran to him. He smirked at her. "I'll see you later. If there's any of you left that is."

Blaze saw him crawl away, like the coward he was! The four soldiers were about to strike her, but she concentrated, and a wall of fire was soon protecting her from them. She caught her breath and lowered the wall to find four unconscious soldiers. Dehydration no doubt.

She caught a motion out of the edge of her eye. A certain magenta chameleon was surrounded. She was about to run to his aid, but she was again surrounded, she sighed in annoyance, as she threw some shots of fire at them. They dodged and enclosed around her. Before Blaze could resort to drastic measures, something grabbed her, and lifted her into the air. Her first instinct was to struggle, but then a voice sounded.

"Blaze! It's hard enough to carry you already!" Blaze looked up to find the two-tailed kitsune, gripping on to her wrist with both hands.

"Oh. Sorry."

(With Silver)

War. Silver crouched in the corner of the tent, the farthest the chain would allow him to go. He sighed miserably. He didn't have the energy to even be angry any more. He placed his hands over his ears to try and block the yells and screams from the battle.

He stared ahead vacantly. He wondered if Blaze was here. All of a sudden, all he wanted was a friendly face to see. He turned his dull eyes to the tent entrance, almost expectantly, but when he saw no one there, he turned away and silently cried.

_What's wrong with me? I don't even have a good reason to cry! _

He heard a small noise his ears twitched.

"Master?" he whispered weakly. He saw a pink chameleon, looking at hi in shame. "Liza? Is that you?" he rasped, his voice dry and faint. She nodded and looked at the ground.

"King Silver...I'm so sorry," she began. He looked at her, his eyes still dull and seemingly lifeless.

"I did it. It's my fault, not yours." she kept her gaze fixed to the ground. He headed in her direction on his hands and knees. "Don't blame yourself." Her gaze snapped to his, looking pained.

"This should be my position! Not yours! It's my fault he's made you like this!" Silver was too weak to reply. His eyes fluttered away from her, then met hers. His lips curved into a gentle smile. He hadn't smiled in days.

"I forgive you." That smile, plus the words he had spoken, made Liza fell like a burden had been lifted off her. Her gaze moved to his arm.

"Let me help," she said, reaching for something in her hair-like scales. She drew out a long strip of cloth and a straight stick. "I don't carry too much with me. This is just in case." She bandaged his arm, tying the stick in to keep his arm stiff so to allow the bone some rest.

His eyes still remained the same. Broken. Dull. A lone tear rolled down his cheek. His lips opened, and his rasping voice sounded.

"Blaze?" Liza nodded.

"She's fine."

"Shadow..." Liza's heart wrenched when she heard all the pain and grief contained in that one name. She couldn't think of anything to say. She could no longer look at the argent hedgehog. She turned away as he sobbed silently.

(Back to the battle)

Knuckles laughed maniacally when he saw that he was surrounded. He drove into them with his bare fists, knocking them aside. Out of the corner of his vision, he saw Espio surrounded. He ran over to the magenta chameleon, knocking away anyone in his way, friend or foe.

"Hey Espio, how're thing's doing?" He asked, as he threw a swift uppercut at one of Scourge's soldiers. Espio turned to him and smiled dryly.

"Fine if almost getting your one organic leg almost severed counts." Knuckles rolled his eyes as he threw some jabs at a horse.

"Sure that counts," he replied sarcastically. "Take a breather I'll cover for you temporarily." Espio was about to comment, but Knuckles stopped hi by adding, "Or I'll tell Blaze." His mouth snapped shut, and at the same time curled into a smile.

"Okay. You win."

"I'd better have," was the wry reply, as the echidna who had said it threw a left hook at a lynx. Espio looked up at the sky and saw Tails carrying Blaze. She glanced down at him, and gave a brief glare that contained a smile before setting her eyes to the heavily decorated tent in the center of the camp.

"I hope she finds his highness," Espio muttered to himself as he watched the young fox fly off.

Blaze looked up at Tails.

"Are you sure he's in there?" she asked. The kitsune nodded.

"Never surer. Liza told me to get you there. Looks like I did in time too." Blaze didn't comment, but shot him a wry smile. Tails landed near the tent, and he and Blaze walked in.

The eyes of the vulpine and the cat soon got accustomed to the darkness. They could see two figures, the hedgehog and the chameleon. Blaze ran to Silver and knelt down until she met his eyes.

Her blood boiled as he could see the shine in his eyes had diminished until no longer existent. He stared at her, not knowing what he should feel. At first he felt happy to see her, then he felt relived because she wasn't badly injured. Then he felt sad, then he felt angry, then he felt guilty.

"Blaze," he rasped, before coughing violently because his throat was so dry. She patted his back and helped him up, before she saw the chain and the collar that tied him to the stake. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, and clenched her fists, which began to ignite.

She brought her flaming hands to his chains, melting them, and freeing him. He tried to get up, but his legs were so weak, he fell.

"I'm sorry, I'll just be weighing you down. Leave me here." he grated out, almost retching due to the dryness in his throat.

"No!" Tails suddenly burst out. "We can't!" He grabbed onto Silver's hands, and lifted him into the air. "You're coming home with us, King Silver." Silver sighed. Home. How foreign the word sounded.

Tails flew out and headed for the palace, carrying Silver. Blaze and Liza watched them leave. Blaze turned to Liza.

"Should we call it quits?" she asked. Liza shrugged.

"And ruin his fun?" she asked grinning and pointing at Knuckles, who was literally making the sapient creatures fly. Blaze grinned back.

"I see your point. Why not lets ask him?" she said, pointing to the lime green hedgehog, cowering in the brush. Liza nodded.

"Why not?" They walked over to Scourge.

"Call it off, or I'll kill you right here right now," Blaze started, an evil grin creeping onto her features. "Or amputate you alive...starting with...that!" she finished, pointing to his injured leg. He growled at her.

"Fine. You may have won the battle, but I'll win the war." Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Thanks anyways." They walked off laughing as Scourge yelled angrily, "_Retreat!_" Scourge's men backed off the battlefield, and the other soldiers walked back to the city, locking the gates.

See? I can make at least one thing go right. But Shadow's still not awake. He will wake up. Tails said so. Maybe not now, but he will. Review pleez?


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Thing are turning upwards, slightly at least. Thanks to all you guests who are reviewing! I luvs you so much! You always make me hug the computer when I read your reviews! (its kinda awkward) But I still luvs ya guys!

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 15: Para Bellum

"Controversial person isn't he," commented Blaze, as they made their way back to the palace. Liza rolled her eyes.

"You don't know the half of it." Blaze gave her a friendly elbow.

"I don't really think I want to know though." Blaze sighed. "At least now Silver's back." They trudged on silently, not knowing how to continue the conversation in a less painful manner. Knuckles ran up to them.

"Hi, that was so refreshing!" the red echidna remarked. "I've wanted to take someone out for _days _now!" Blaze shot him a look. Knuckles glanced at her. "What? I needed to knock a few heads together for the viscountess. I didn't get to Scourge though," he added with an over-exaggerated sigh.

"Okay then. How many blows knocked them out then?" asked Blaze, attempting to make amiable conversation. Knuckles shrugged.

"Most of then it only took one. Some guys were asking for trouble, so it took about three. There was this hippo, it took five on that one!" Blaze had to let out a small laugh at the echidna's words.

"Where's Espio?" she asked. He looked around for a few moments before pointing out the magenta chameleon to her.

"There you go," he stated, not commenting on anything else. Blaze walked off, leaving Knuckles and Liza walking together. Liza didn't talk, and there was an awkward silence between them until Knuckles broke it.

"So...did you find King Silver?" Liza sighed and nodded. She didn't reply. "Where is he?"

"Tails flew him back to the palace." Knuckles didn't question her any further. They arrived at the palace, and walked in. Blaze, who was at the time walking with Espio, ran to the infirmary.

As expected, Tails and Silver were there, along with Rouge, Amy, and Sonic. Tails held a glass to Silver's barely opened mouth. The young hedgehog seemed to be sleeping, as his eyes were closed, but he was taking in the water that the two-tailed fox was administering to him.

"How is he?" she asked quietly. Tails took the glass from Silver's lips.

"He's in a terrible state. Scourge treated him terribly! From what I could tell, he was starving, parched, weak, and beaten. In fact, some of his stripes are still fresh," he said, pointing to the red welts that marked the ivory hedgehog.

"He'll pay," Blaze grated out. Tails didn't comment. He brought the glass back to Silver's lips. The argent hedgehog drank thirstily.

Silver's eyes opened halfway. He blinked, and opened them fully. He gazed around at his surroundings. His eyes landed on Blaze. Well, the cut on Blaze's robe.

"You're hurt," he rasped at her, his voice still unnervingly dry. She looked at the cut as if just noticing it.

"It'll heal," she said dismissively. His eyes were still trained on it.

"You're hurt," he repeated, his eyes switching to hers. She twisted nervously in his dull amber gaze.

"I'll be fine!" She said. He sighed, as he again repeated, "You're hurt," in a decisive voice. She sighed.

"Fine. I'll get Tails to see to it later." Silver closed his eyes and laid back down tiredly. His eyes opened slowly to stare at the roof.

"Shadow..." he rasped. Unexpectedly, he got up, and supporting himself with whatever was nearby, walked/stumbled out the door.

He headed for the laboratory, and when he got there, fell down in exhaustion. He looked up at the unconscious hedgehog, tears brimming his eyes.

"I came back," he said, his voice all but a harsh whisper. "Will you come back to me?" He stared at the ebony hedgehog as if expecting a reply, but did not get any. He crawled up to the cylinder in which Shadow was contained, and cuddling up next to it, fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning, his body screaming in pain. He winced as he got up, rubbing his neck. He stiffened as his hand brushed over the collar. Bitterly, he grasped it. He looked up at Shadow. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

He limped out of the laboratory and headed to the kings' dorm. On the way, he caught his reflection in a window. He was startled at first to see himself like this. His lips curved into a wry smile.

"So this is me now," he commented, his voice still harsh and dry after his days of undernourishment. His eyes were still dull and looked more like brass than their usual bright amber.

His arm started to twinge painfully. He winced and looked down at it. The arm was still held in Liza's makeshift cast. He made a mental note to himself to visit Tails about it. He continued on to the dorm.

He entered the room, to find Rosie, busily dusting off a shelve that contained some history books. She turned at the sound of the opening door, and her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Silver!" she cried, as he ran over to her.

He hugged her warmly with his one good arm. He realized that he had really missed her. He broke off her and looked at her.

"Rosie," he rasped. She took one look at his current state, and immediately led him to the bed and seated him down.

"What happened to you? You were missing for five days, and your friends refused to tell me anything!" That was when she caught sight of his collar. "What's this?" she asked, inspecting the black leather. Without another comment, she took a pair of scissors out of a leather pouch at her side.

Deftly, she snipped the thing off. She saw the red stripes standing out on almost every inch of his body.

"Who did this to you?" she asked worridly. Silver put both of his hands forward.

"Not right at the moment, please! I'll go see Tails about this." This visibly calmed her down. Silver got up, and limed out of the room, headed for the infirmary. As expected, Tails was there. The two-tailed vulpine took one look at the argent hedgehog, and pulled him over to a bed. Sitting him down, he went over to a shelf and pulled out a container of salve.

The young fox began to rub the salve over the ivory hedgehog's wounds. Silver felt the pain slowly ebb away until it only throbbed slightly. Tails took the bandage off of Silver's arm, and replaced it with something akin to plastic, only a little more flexible.

"Thanks, Tails," Silver said gratefully. Tails looked at him and smiled.

"Anything, King Silver." Tails noticed something. "Your eyes..." he muttered. Silver's ears flicked up from their lazing position.

"You said something?" he asked. Tails nodded slightly.

"You eyes," he repeated. Silver glanced at him, before staring ahead. "Their...I don't know...so dull!" Silver sighed. Was it really that noticeable? He shrugged in reply.

He headed out of the infirmary, and back to his dorm. When he got there, he found his cape in it's respective place, and threw it on his shoulders. He found his daggers and strapped them on. Finally, he headed over to where his crowns were contained. Randomly, he took one and placed it on his head before walking out.

He walked over to the kitchen, to get something to eat. When he got there, he saw the kitchen workers shooting surprised glances at him before continuing with their work. Vanilla walked up to him.

"Oh my, your highness, allow me to get you something to eat!" he wondered why she acted so strangely. He looked down and found his answer. After five days of barely anything to eat and drink, each one of his ribs were visibly jutting out.

"Oh," he mouthed silently. Embarrassed, he stood there and waited. Vanilla soon returned with a tray piled with food. He thanked her and went off to share it with someone, as it was far too much for him to eat.

(One more week passes uneventfully, as Scourge was still picking up his pride XD)

_Where am I? What am I doing here? I need to get out._

There were a few experimental taps on the glass, and soon hits that shattered it. Clouds of cold air billowed out, chilling him to the bone. He took in his surroundings, and ran off in the direction of the kings' dorm. It was night, and he was well concealed.

He slowly opened the door, and slipped in. There, on the bed, he saw the pale grey hedgehog, sleeping. As he drew closer, he could see that the argent hedgehog looked awfully thin. Silver shivered. He got onto the bed, and gently wrapped the young hedgehog in his warm embrace.

"Silver...I'm here..." he breathed into the ivory's ear. The said ivory one stirred slightly, and his eyes fluttered.

"Sh-Shadow?" he rasped, his voice still getting accustomed to talking daily. The dark hedgehog hugged him tightly.

"Yes! Yes! I'm here!" he cried in happiness. Silver shuddered and winced. He opened his eyes to look at the ebony hedgehog's ruby orbs.

"Shadow..." his harsh whisper sounded. Shadow looked at the amber orbs, dull. As he watched, light soon began to fill them, until soon, Silver's eyes were glowing with joy. "You're back!"

"Yes...why wouldn't I come back?" Silver smiled up at him.

"You would," he said simply. Shadow smiled down at him.

"Exactly. I love you, Silver, I would never leave you!" Silver shuddered in happiness. He returned the embrace of the dark hedgehog.

"I missed you! I thought you were dead!" Shadow's face became serious.

"I know. And I never want to see you cutting yourself like that. I saw you holding that dagger to your chest! I never ever want to see you do that again. Ever." Tears budded into Silver's eyes.

"But it was my fault you almost died!" he said, tracing an ungloved finger gently across the gruesome curved scar that marred Shadow's neck. Shadow smiled sardonically.

"Yes. I kept that on because I thought it looked pretty." Silver smiled, and buried his face in Shadow's chest fur, the black hedgehog murmuring into his ears as he drifted off.

Hai guys! No complaining about happiness! Silver's gone through enough, I thought I'd do him a small favour. So NO COMPLAINING! :P pleez review!


	17. Chapter 16

Hallo again guys! I'm back! (although I was never gone) Anyone who read at least the last section of the last chapter should know what happened! -squeals- Shadow's back! Yay, now I can get back to familiar territory! Oh and thx for the reviews! You guys are so nice! ( I would say sweet but I'm not sure if you'd appreciate it!)

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 16: United

Silver's eyes slowly fluttered open as the sun's rays shone onto him. He blinked a few times and his eyes fell on an ungloved ebony hand resting protectively on his chest. He looked up to find himself staring into two beautiful crimson orbs.

"You did come back," he said quietly. Shadow simply closed his eyes and nodded. The hand of the dark hedgehog trailed tenderly over Silver's body, his eyes calculating as he ran his hand over unfamiliar scars and bruises. His hand stopped when it reached Silver's arm.

"What happened?" he asked gently, looking at Silver. Silver turned his gaze away, not sure if he should answer. Shadow's hand moved up to his cheek, cupping it. "You can tell me. They can't be from you though," Silver sighed.

"I'm not exactly comfortable telling. Can you ask one of the others? They know." Shadow nodded, the tiniest of smiles on his face. They got up, and threw on their attire. Before leaving the room, Silver captured Shadow in a vehement hug.

"You're back," he whispered. "Now I have a real reason to live." Shadow gave a low chuckle as he returned the hug.

"You're alive. I had a real reason to come back."

They walked over to the infirmary to see the others, and for Shadow, to get some questions answered. When they had opened the door, Shadow ushered Silver in before going in himself. Seven pairs of eyes turned and stared at them. No one made a comment.

Silver was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Shadow seemed to notice this, and decided to break the awkward silence.

"What?" he asked. One word, and yet no one else spoke, everyone looking shocked beyond belief.

"How-what-when-_huh?_" Tails stammered, his eyes disbelieving. Shadow shrugged. Sonic looked at him, a mixture of happiness and apprehension in his eyes.

"Is this real?"

"Yes."

There was another awkward silence. Blaze, who was at the time talking to Espio, walked over to him. She didn't speak. She looked him up and down, then at his neck. She pulled him into a hug. He stood there awkwardly, waiting for her to let go.

"You're back!" she exclaimed. His lips curved upward briefly.

"Yes." He looked around. They were all still staring at him. "Can you stop staring now?" he asked. They snapped back to each other, and continued their conversations. Shadow walked over to Tails, who was checking on Sonic's leg, and Amy's ribs.

"Well, here. How? I don't know. When? Last night." Tails looked up at him, then looked at Silver.

"Okay. But do you know?" A spark of curiosity entered Shadow's eyes.

"Know what?" he asked. Tails shot another glance at Silver before looking back to Shadow.

"His injuries." Shadow's ears perked up in interest.

"He didn't want to tell me why or how he got them." Tails shuddered.

"It wasn't him, It was Scourge," he said. Shadow looked at him.

"How did he get Silver? Why did Silver let him do this?" Tails looked back at Silver.

"Maybe it's time we introduced you to Liza." He turned to Sonic.

"Do you know where Liza is?" he asked the blue hedgehog titled his head to one side in thought.

"I think she was headed for the laboratory. She might be in for a little surprise though," he said, a hint of laughter in his words. Shadow smirked. Tails nodded.

"Thanks!"

The three headed over to the laboratory. On the way there, Shadow saw a pink chameleon running over to them. She looked about to say something, but once she saw him, she fell onto one knee.

"King Shadow, King Silver," she said, panting ever so slightly. Shadow looked down at her. He didn't recognize her. She got up, and looked at him.

"King Shadow, meet Liza," he said, introducing him to the pink chameleon. Shadow held out his hand, and she shook it briefly.

"How do you know me? I don't recognize you," he asked Liza.

"I am an assassin," she replied. "Formerly of Scourge." He bristled. Silver put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her explain," he whispered. Shadow relaxed slightly. He decided to let her talk. She continued.

"I was ordered to kill King Silver. If I failed, I would be executed. When I got into the palace, I was so close to killing him, but I sensed something in him that made me stop." Shadow had to smile at this.

"He's special I should know." Silver wrapped his one good arm around Shadow.

"He took me in as one of his own subjects. I was confused, because in Scourge's kingdom, any form of rebellion always brings an execution. He didn't want to kill me. I asked him why, and that's how I got the full story. That's also how I was introduced to you," she finished. Shadow turned to Tails.

"That still doesn't explain the wounds," he said. Tails looked at Liza.

"Is it all right if I explain?" he asked. She nodded.

"King Shadow needs to know." Tails turned back to Shadow.

"King Scourge came to speak with us. According to his kingdom's customs, if someone transfers their loyalties from his kingdom and rule to someone else's, it is punishable by death. King Silver didn't stand for this, so instead, he offered himself in her stead." Shadow turned to Silver, a shocked look on his features. He didn't say anything.

"Scourge took King Silver with him, and later when Blaze sent Liza to investigate, he had been transformed into a slave. Scourge whipped him numerous times. He even cut him, and broke his arm. A week ago, we had a battle with Scourge, and we managed to rescue King Silver."

"Silver! You went through all of that..." he murmured, embracing the other hedgehog. "And I wasn't there to help you..." Silver laid his head on Shadow's chest, as he replied.

"It was my fault you weren't there," he replied. Shadow's head suddenly snapped up. His eyes had a dangerous glint in them.

"He'll pay. I'll get my hands on him. And show no mercy." He turned to Tails, who all of a sudden felt strange. "Go get Antoine and Sir Connery." Tails nodded and flew off. Shadow looked back at Silver. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he never touches anyone like that again."

Silver brought one hand to one side of Shadow's tan muzzle. "I know you will," he began quietly. "But I'll still be beside you," he finished bringing their faces together.

This was what Silver had missed for so long. Their lips molded together perfectly as they savoured the first kiss they had ever since Shadow had come out. Silver hugged Shadow tightly as he gave out a light moan. Shadow broke apart and nibbled his ear, teasing.

Silver pushed him off, smiling.

"Oh no you don't. I've already got enough red marks on me." Shadow chuckled. They just realized that Liza was still there. Shadow turned to look at her. She was staring at them wide-eyed.

"Oh sorry!" she said, flushing. Silver buried his face in Shadow's chest fur blushing.

"No it's all right," Shadow replied. They walked to the throne room. Shadow stared out of the walls. He looked at the city, then at Scourge's camp.

"You know, I'd have expected a lot more damage to the city in the battle," he commented. Liza grinned.

"We have Knuckles to thank for that," she said. "I swear I saw some creatures without wings fly!" Shadow's lips curved up slightly.

"Sounds like someone had fun," he said. Silver and Liza began to laugh a little.

"And do you know what else? Scourge tried to attack us with fire arrows!" Shadow began to laugh at this.

"Fire arrows? Somebody obviously hasn't met Blaze!" Silver somehow managed to keep a straight face.

"Oh he has. I think she must've knocked him out before he realized though."

"Excusez-moi? You sent for us votre Altesse?" Shadow turned to find Antoine and Sir Connery.

"Yes I did. I want to launch an attack on Scourge's army." Under his breath, he added, "And rip his arms off for touching my Silver." Silver heard this last part, and planted a quick peck on Shadow's cheek.

"Thanks," he whispered smiling. Shadow wrapped an arm around him before looking back at them.

"Well?" They looked thoughtful.

"Do you want an ambush attack, or a clear attack?" asked Sir Connery. Shadow scratched his headquills.

"I think we should go with an ambush. After all, it's fair pay for Amy and Sonic." The two nodded.

"We will organize a ambush plan, and when we have gotten one, we will show you," said Antoine. Shadow nodded, then turned back to the glass wall, staring at Scourge's camp.

"You tried to take my kingdom. I can live with that. You laid a hand against Silver. To me, that is an unforgivable sin. No matter how long it takes, you will die, and you will die at my hand." he vowed. Silver turned Shadow to face him.

"You're not going anywhere without me." Shadow was about to argue, but Silver silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. "You aren't. Don't argue."

Shadow snickered lightly.

"Fine. You win." Shadow planted a kiss on his lips. "And there's your prize." Silver smiled at him.

"And here's your consolation prize," he said, giving Shadow a kiss of his own. He broke off and his face grew serious. "But I still don't exactly understand how you didn't die from that injury." Shadow's mind began to wander as he remembered.

"Actually the Ancient Walkers told me something about not only being born, but being created. I don't exactly understand it completely, but..." Shadow stopped. Silver sighed.

"I'm just glad you're alive." Shadow at down, leaning on the wall, and pulled him down, sitting him on his lap.

"Me too. Only because I don't think I've had enough time with you." Silver smiled and rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Like I said, you and your silver tongue!" Shadow smiled.

"Even if my tongue was silver, the beauty in the words I say would not be able to compare with the beauty of you." Silver slapped him gently.

"Yeah sure. I've got more scars and bruises on myself than anyone else here. Beautiful indeed!"

Shadow nodded. "Exactly. Beautiful. More than anyone else here."

"Stop it! I'm giving in!" Shadow chuckled.

"Of course you are. When in a fight, I'll always win in the end.

And another done! Whee! This is fun! Shadow's back, and he's not very happy with greeny! I can't wait to find out what he'll do to him. Silver seems a lot happier now. So do I! Now they're going to launch an ambush. I luvs reading and writing battle scenes! (for some reason I like them) Review?


	18. Chapter 17

Haylo people! We're all happy that Shadow's back right? Of course we are. Feel free to differ. I know _I'm _glad that he's back. Poor Silver though, with all he had to go through. At least something happy happened.

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 17: Mirrored

Shadow turned to all the sapient creatures standing before him. They were all dressed in black and had their blades tarnished by ashes. In other words, perfectly blending in with the shadows. He stared at the sky, as if waiting for a cue, before speaking.

"You have your orders. Spare, if possible, kill if necessary, but whatever you do, _leave Scourge to me."_ They saluted with their weapons before climbing up the walls, and scaling down to the enemy camp. Shadow had to give it to them. They were expert disguisers.

He saw the guards taken out, before he himself, and Silver, made their move. They silently, sneaked into Scourge's tent. Inside, they found the sleeping king, the ground squirrel lying beside him. It disgusted him.

Shadow, hearing the first few cries from outside the tent, decided it was time to speak.

"Scourge!" The green hedgehog started, jolting the ground squirrel awake.

"Sco-ourge!" she whined. "I was having a wonderful dr- _What are you doing here!" _Scourge was staring disbelievingly at Shadow.

"No... I'm dreaming! You're...you're dead!" he said to Shadow. Shadow's lips curved into a smirk.

"Apparently not." Scourge's mouth opened and closed a few times, but he couldn't say anything. Shadow continued to smirk at him, which infuriated him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, irritated, but at the same time, apprehensive. Shadow's smirk disappeared into a frown, and he glared at Scourge. Pointing a gloved finger at Silver, he spoke.

"You took Silver as a _slave. _You _beat_ Silver. You _whipped _Silver. You _starved _Silver. Now you want to know what I'm here for?" Scourge's eyes widened, and he yanked his scimitar out of it's belt which was laying beside him. He took up a battle stance, eyeing Shadow's every move.

"Oh, I'll be more than glad to destroy you, then take _my property_ back," he said, malevolence laced in each word. Shadow had heard enough. He drew his own broadsword and began to hack at Scourge.

"Silver. Is. No. Ones. Property!" He said quietly, punctuating each word with a blow. The two swords ripped through the air at blinding speed, the coordination and skill of both hedgehogs something to be reckoned with.

Scourge swung at Shadow's neck when the other was temporarily caught off guard. Shadow turned around just in time, and ducked, getting one of his ears nicked in the process.

Growling, he got back up, and parried one attack before using the momentum he had, to strike again at the other hedgehog.

Silver noticed a figure sneaking to Shadow, and his hands went up, he caught the ground squirrel, and brought her to him.

"This isn't your fight. Stay out of it. If you want to fight, then go fight," he said, tossing her out of the tent. He heard a high pitched scream.

Shadow and Scourge were still keeping it up, their blades tearing through the once still atmosphere with a loud staccato. Scourge had a fine wound trailing across his cheek, from a blow that he could not quickly dodge from.

Shadow parried attack after attack, rarely attacking himself, unless opportunity opened itself. Scourge taunted him saying, "Why won't you attack? Afraid you won't hit anything? Some ruler you are!" Shadow held his peace.

One blow managed to catch his shoulder, and hissing in pain, he clutched it. Scourge saw his chance, and ran him through his chest. Silver saw Shadow fall, one hand holding onto his shoulder, the other catching blood that spilled from his heart.

Silver's eyes widened as Shadow stared at the wound confoundedly. He looked up at Scourge, to see the other's eyes shining in victory. Shadow's chest hurt even more than his neck did at his 'death'. He opened and closed his eyes slowly, not believing what he was seeing.

Silver ran over to Shadow and looked down at him, eyes wide and scared.

"Shadow! You only just came back! You can't leave me now!" Shadow stared at him, then looked back at Scourge. Scourge was looking at him confusedly. Shadow gently pushed Silver aside, and got up, blood still pouring out of his chest wound.

Scourge looked surprised, but his surprise turned to annoyance, as he saw that the other was not yet dead. Scourge ran him through, yet again, so deep that the end of his blade stuck out of Shadow's back.

Shadow silently cursed for letting his guard down again. His chest hurt so bad! Silver ran over to him, and picked him up. Sitting him down on his lap, he first whispered an, "I'm sorry," before consuming the red liquid flowing out of Shadow's chest. Scourge watched almost amusedly.

"How satisfying. Dying, and having your life fluids eaten by your mate," he sneered. Shadow glared at him, but allowed Silver to continue. When Silver had his fill, Shadow was still bleeding, although less. Scourge stared at him in disbelief.

"No! Why aren't you dead? I ran you through! Twice! You should be dead!" Shadow got up, and swung at Scourge with his broadsword.

"Yes. You did stab me twice. But I'm not dead. And I just wanted to do this. You will never touch Silver like that again!" He said. Scourge screamed, and Shadow looked at the ground, seeing a severed green hand. He turned back to the green hedgehog, smirking.

The two hedgehogs looked terrible. Scourge's wrist was pouring blood, and Shadow's heart was still oozing the red liquid out of the wound over it. Shadow turned to Silver.

"I'll let you live. For now. But if you ever raise your hand against one of my people without a worthy cause, your head is next. I won't make your death easy. I'll let you go for now, but I will haunt your dreams. Keep looking behind your back. You never know if I'm going to be there," Shadow said softly, walking out the tent, Silver following.

Shadow stepped around Sally, who seemed to have gone into a dead faint, although there wasn't even a mark on her, except the one Blaze had given her.

"What happened to her?" he asked. Silver shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think I see someone who needs a little bit of help," he said, pointing to a particular figure. Shadow followed his finger, and groaned. Sonic was surrounded, and still being as cocky as ever. Why he even let the blue hedgehog come, he will never know.

"Next time, remind me to leave him back at the palace," Shadow muttered. Silver laughed slightly, but then walked over to where Sonic was.

"I still think we should help." Shadow, wielding his sword around instinctively, warded off any attackers as he made his way to the cobalt hedgehog.

"Oh come on guys! We don't have to settle this like we're doing!" Shadow could hear Sonic's attempt at parleying. He rolled his eyes.

"All right. Clear off," he said, the heads turned to look at him. They got off Sonic, and surrounded him and Silver. Shadow sighed in exasperation. How thick were their skulls anyway?

"King Shadow! And King Silver!" they exclaimed. Shadow put his hands in front of him, but not up.

"Why do you want me?" he asked. One of the soldiers, a red echidna that looked vaguely similar to Knuckles, pointed one of her twin rapiers at him.

"Because, by taking you captive, we can fulfil what we have come to fulfil." Shadow looked at her.

"Is that all you've come to do? To take me, because of your orders? Don't you have freedom?" the echidna's expression lost some of it's hostility as she uttered a tiny sigh.

"Freedom. Such a foreign term." Shadow's ears stood up in puzzlement.

"Aren't you all free?" She looked at her team mates, who had stopped brandishing their weapons at the two kings.

"Free in a way, but slaves because of our king," she said, somewhat bitterly. At first, her team mates looked shocked, but one by one, they nodded. Shadow looked at Silver. Silver nodded, a smile playing on his lips.

"Come with me. I can give you freedom. I gave Liza freedom, and she serves under me, but all those who serve under me serve out of free will. Your freedom gives you choice, and opinion. You won't have to always agree with me, and there are no consequences if you don't." Shade sighed.

"That does sound so appealing," she murmured. Shadow raised a hand to her in a peacemaking gesture. At first she hesitated, but then she took it, before getting down on one knee.

"I serve a new ruler." She got up, and turned to her former allies. "And any enemies of my king, are enemies of mine." They hesitated, but one by one, they got down, apprehensively, they each transferred their loyalties.

Shadow nodded briefly and turned to Sonic, who was eyeing the procession amusedly.

"This is how you defeat them without harming them. I must admit. Clever." Shadow smirked, his chest was killing him, but he refused to show it. Silver grinned.

"You think that was something? You should've seen how he dealt with Scourge!" Sonic grinned at Shadow.

"Dead, I presume?" Shadow shook his head.

"No. But I've been playing with his paranoia." Silver saw something out of the corner of his eye, and swiftly turned around and slammed his elbow into a tigress who was trying to attack Shadow. Shadow turned around surprised when he saw a doubled over tigress. She looked at him and growled.

"You have me. Kill me already!" Shadow looked down at her, surprised.

"Why would I do that?" Now it was her turn to look surprised.

"For one thing, I'm on the enemy side. For another, I tried to kill you," she replied, trying to get up, clutching her side in pain. Silver looked concerned

"Did I break anything? I only meant to stop you from getting to Shadow," She looked at him.

"King Silver?" she said, staring at him. He nodded.

"That's me. On the first battle, they got me." She stared at the three hedgehog's suspiciously.

"So you're not going to kill me?" Shadow looked at her, still bending over in pain.

"I do not approve of innocent blood being shed. On the other hand, if you tried to hurt Silver, the crows would be picking your bones clean," he said calmly. She looked at him in confusion.

"But if this was King Scourge, I'd be dead by now! Why are you so different?" Shadow exchanged a look with Silver.

"Let's just say that I've been though a few experiences." She didn't question him futher. She sighed.

"Thanks for the mercy. I'll leave you now. I hope King Scourge doesn't find out about this." Silver shot Shadow a quick look before grabbing her shoulder. She started and turned.

"Why don't you come with us? You'll be safer, and we won't try to kill you." She thought about it, but shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer, but my loyalties lie with my kingdom, although not it's ruler." Silver nodded understandingly. He turned back to Shadow, but what he saw behind Shadow made him have a hard time keeping a straight face.

"What?" asked Shadow Silver giggled, and pointed behind him. Shadow turned and his face broke into a smirk. Sonic turned too, to see what was so funny, and started laughing. They shook their heads.

"Knuckles!"

The red echidna, had some grapes in one hand, and was eating them. His other hand was fighting with his attackers. He heard them and turned to face them with a mouthful of grapes.

"What?"

Aw, Knuckles! Even I wouldn't have a snack in the middle of a battle! Scourge look behind your back! It's either going to be Shadow, or some Shadilver fan(girl) ready to kill you! Hey, it's true! Care to review?


	19. Chapter 18

Hay guys! Thanks for the criticism on the last chapter! Now I know how I can improve! (oh and to whoever had the pewds joke, BROFIST!) You guys are sooo supportive! I luv you soooo much! (of course, not as much as Shadow luvs Silver, but still) After one of the comments, I sure hope a member of Congress doesn't look or I'm dead! XD

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 18: Little Things

As they walked back from the second victory, the sun's first beams were rising. Shadow walked beside Silver, who was repeatedly looking at him worriedly. Shadow sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Silver, I'll be fine." Silver kept staring at the gaping wound, that for some reason was still bleeding.

"How do you know?" Shadow shrugged, and inwardly smiled.

"I just do. Why? Don't you trust me?" Silver shook his head furiously.

"Who said I didn't? Of course I do!" Shadow ruffled his ears affectionately.

As they were walking, Knuckles, who still had his cluster of grapes in his non-bloodied hand, walked alongside them. He caught sight of the deep injury, and his eyes grew wide.

"What is _that_?" he asked, looking at it apprehensively. Shadow sighed and looked to the sky imploringly. Why does everyone have to ask?

"What does it look like?" he snapped, not in the best of moods. Knuckles held up his hands in a 'calm down' gesture.

"Sorry, I was worried," he replied. Shadow immediately regretted it.

"I'll be all right," he said. Knuckles looked at Silver. The exchanged a look. They both turned to Shadow.

"You are getting aid instantly!" said Knuckles. Silver nodded in agreement.

"You're not going to fall comatose on me again." Shadow rolled his eyes, knowing it was useless to argue.

"Fine. But I'm not doing it without complaint." Silver smiled his sweet smile at Shadow, and Shadow melted.

"Complaint noted." Shadow pulled Silver over, and whispered into his ear.

"Oh, and can you try not to drink anything when we're in a battle?" Silver shuddered.

"I was controlling myself! But all that life, leaking out onto the ground! It was too much! Please forgive me!" Shadow laughed lightly.

"Always." Silver hugged him thankfully. Shadow's legs were feeling rather weak after all that blood loss, his legs buckled, and he fell down. He got up, and began to walk, but he fell again. Sighing in exasperation. He got up, and he almost fell again, but Silver caught him.

"I can walk!" he exclaimed. Silver looked down at him, smiling.

"I know," he said softly. "But this time, I'm holding you." Shadow gave up.

"Oh all right!" Silver laughed quietly. As they continued their walk to the palace, Shadow struggled out of Silver's grasp, and walked unsteadily, leaning on Silver for support. They walked by Sonic.

"Sonic, as long as your leg is like that, I am never taking you to a battle!" Shadow said, half-joking. Sonic put on a mock injured expression.

"Oh come on! I can be helpful you know!" Shadow rolled his eyes, but didn't reply. Sonic did a quick scope over the rest of the army, which mostly sustained minor injuries, before turning back to Shadow. He didn't say anything else, as Knuckles broke in.

"Who're they?" he asked. Shadow turned to see who he was referring to, and spotted Shade and co. He turned ahead, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other without falling.

"Oh that's Shade and her allies," he answered. Knuckles tipped his head over to one side questioningly.

"And who is Shade?" Shadow kept his gaze straight as he replied.

"She's a soldier, formerly of Scourge." Knuckles shook his head and sighed.

"Your compassion will be the death of you!" he muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Shadow's enhanced hearing allowed him to clearly hear what the red echidna had said.

"You were saying something?" he asked pleasantly. Knuckles shook his head with vigour.

"Eh? No! Of course I didn't!" Shadow inwardly laughed. They walked into the palace. When in, Shadow could see Silver's legs trembling slightly from exertion. He let go of the ivory hedgehog.

"You need to rest," he said. Silver shook his head stubbornly.

"No I don't! I barely did anything during that battle! All the others need rest, I shouldn't." Shadow guided him firmly to the dorm.

"You. Need. Rest. Don't argue with me!" Silver opened his mouth to retort, but Shadow pressed his lips to Silver's muffling his complaints. Shadow let off a moment later, and Silver sighed.

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Oh, and you're going to get that seen to, or I'm not going to rest!"

"Oh all right."

Shadow and Silver walked to the infirmary, as Silver insisted on it. They opened the door to find an outraged Rouge, a sheepish Knuckles, a uneasy Sonic, and a sleeping Amy. Tails was standing calmly to one side, bandaging his own wounds.

"You did _what_?"

"I didn't know okay!"

"He was _mine!_"

"Look, can't we just all calm down?"

"_You! _Why didn't you stop him?"

"Um, it's kinda hard when you're surrounded by people bent on killing you!"

"All right. Calm down. What's going on here?" Shadow asked, silencing them. They refused to meet his gaze, looking sheepishly in other directions. Rouge groaned.

"Now that I look back on it, it was a silly argument." Shadow sighed in exasperation.

"What now?" Knuckles shuffled, nervously.

"I kinda accidently broke the hip of one of the soldiers that just happened to be related to her, and now she's mad." Rouge broke in.

"Well that's because I had a bone to pick with that bastard! Now he won't be fighting because of his hip!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Shadow interjected. The tilted her head at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Shadow looked at her.

"I thought you knew what sort of person Scourge is?"

"Oh."

Tails looked up from bandaging his wrist, and saw Shadow's bleeding heart (not the flower). His jaw dropped in an utter '_how the heck did you get that?_' face. Shadow didn't wait for him to say anything.

"Scourge."

"H-h-h-how are you not dead?" the vulpine stammered, immediately regretting his choice of words. "I mean, your injury!" Shadow shrugged.

"I can't just leave Silver again now can I?" Silver flicked Shadow's shoulder. Shadow turned around, flashing his warmest smile in Silver's direction. Silver melted, and fell into Shadow's arms. Shadow chuckled lightly.

"Shadow! Why do you have to be so sweet?" Silver whispered at him. Shadow chuckled again.

"When playing the love game with you, I don't need to be sweet, because I mean every word I say," he whispered back. Silver laughed quietly.

"You flirt!" Silver chided. Shadow simply planted a small peck on his forehead in reply. Tails was looking over the wound, trying to find a way to close it.

"King Shadow, I'm afraid I can't bandage it, because it's over you chest, but I don't want you to lose any blood!" Tails reported. Shadow looked at his chest.

"It'll heal. You don't need to worry about it." Tails shrugged and shook his head, muttering something about bodily injuries and almost deaths.

Shadow half walked half limped out of the infirmary, Silver following. The sun was up, and they were exhausted.

Shadow opened the door to their quarters, and let Silver in, before going in himself. After washing the blood of himself, although he noticed that he could not stop his bleeding heart.

They went over to the bed, and fell onto it, thankfully. Silver rolled over to face Shadow, who was staring at the roof.

"Shadow?" Silver asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"What are you going to do to him?"

"Who?"

"Scourge." Shadow shivered as he thought of it. He smiled slightly, and turned his head to Silver.

"Let's say even I don't want to think about it." Silver smiled at him. He curled up next to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Shadow in turn returned the embrace, and as the sun's rays slipped onto them, they fell into a deep sleep.

(The Ancient Walkers XD)

"It seems that though our two kings have conducted themselves well." Another looked up at the reflection shown to them.

"Yes. The prophesy will be fulfilled." The words rang in the air.

_The prophesy will be fulfilled_

Hi guys! Sorry for taking so long! And soory that this was a little short! Too busy with hockey soccer and basketball! I couldn't upload yesterday sry! But it's here now! Oh and the ancient walker parts, I couldn't help it! I had to! For all of those who checked back at crimson amber chapter 6, you may be able to put some pieces together. Wonder what that means. Review?


	20. Chapter 19

Hallo guys! Thx again for all the reviews! I appreciate it! Now back to the story. Nothing much happened last chapter. That was just supposed to be a relief time in between battles, which of course means...

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 19: Coquette

"Broad daylight. That's a change," commented Silver, as they, for the third time, marched up to the city gates. Shadow glared ahead of him.

"I want everyone to know what their fate would be if they dared to hurt you!" Silver grabbed his arm and held onto it, forcing him to stop walking.

"Why's she here?" he asked, pointing to a white bat, wearing a revealing black bodysuit that she had made out of spandex that Tails had lent to her. Shadow rolled his eyes at her style.

"She was bugging me to bring her along," Silver sighed.

"Still going on about the cousin thing?" Shadow looked at him.

"It was her cousin?" He nodded.

"She told me."

When they reached the city gates, Shadow himself swung them open, and calmly walked directly into the enemy camp. At first, soldiers tried to catch him, but Silver's hands went up, making a forcefield around Shadow, about a metre in diameter.

Shadow looked around as if waiting, then turned back to his army, saying, "Attack." He didn't yell it. He didn't shout it, he simply said it, as if he was talking normally.

As soon as the words left his lips, his army surged forward. Silver had by then broke the forcefield, and Shadow had to duck and run as the sapients who were attacking him, suddenly fell on each other.

He turned to run back to Silver, but before he could, a sword slahed at him, cutting a line on his left cheek. Hissing, he brought a hand up to the wound, whirling around to face his attacker. His eyes widened as he saw a young yellow squirrel, holding a sword that looked far too big for him.

"Kid, what are you doing here?" asked Shadow, obvious shock in his voice. The squirrel held his sword in front of his face with both of his hands, false bravado showing in his eyes.

"I-I-I'm h-here t-t-t-to f-f-fight!" Shadow sighed.

"Look kid, you're too young to be in a battle. I won't hurt you, but get out. Others might." Shadow headed back for Silver. He saw the argent hedgehog, defending himself from a dark grey bat. The bat was wielding twin claymores, and mercilessly smashing them against Silver's mental shield.

Shadow, knowing that Silver's concentration could not hold a shield for long, was about to run over, but before he could do anything, a certain white bat threw herself at him in a drill kick.

As she was distracting him, Shadow ran over to Silver, who looked fairly worn although there wasn't a single (new) mark on him. Silver breathed in sharply as his eyes fixed onto the scene before him. Shadow turned to see why.

"_You! How dare you show your face after what you did!_" The bat crossed his claymores over his body, preventing her from hitting him. He chuckled coquettishly.

"Ah Rouge. It's good to see you again," he said, his voice smoother than oil, and more fake than rhinestones. She glared at him.

"_Well it's not good to see you!_" She yelled at him, kicking him hard in the hip. He doubled over in pain, and looked up at her, that false smile still pasted on his face.

"Dear Rouge, let's leave the past in the past. You can be happy with m-" Rouge interrupted him, hot tears of anger flowing down her face.

"_No! Never! I learned my lesson the last time I trusted you!_" He took his swords off of himself, and instead held them in a readying pose.

"Rougey, hun, I don't want to hurt you," he said, in a compelling tone of voice. She drew out a dagger, and hurled herself on him again.

"_Well, I want to hurt you! I trusted you! I even loved you like a brother!_" This seemed to faze the grey bat, quite a bit. As soon as he recovered, her threw a seductive grin at her.

"Oh Rouge, don't be silly. You still love me. I know." He looked like he was about to say more, but Rouge had got to him, and she was already hacking away at whatever she could. He threw her off him. She glared at him, tears still rolling down her face.

"_I-I do not! I trusted you, and you took advantage of me! Y-you raped me!_" The bat's grin faded into a sneer.

"Don't hide it. You liked it." She shook.

"_No! I hated it, and you! You're going to die, you womanizer! I will not have another suffer because of you!_" The bat swung his claymores at her, almost hitting her, if she didn't jump out of the way. He swung again. Her dagger was nothing in comparison to the twin blades.

They cut through the atmosphere like wind in a storm, headed for Rouge, all this time, he was jeering at her.

"Me? Womanizer? You're the one who plays the prostitute, Rouge. I mean look at you!" Rouge faced him, from a dodge, still glaring.

"No!" she hissed. "I've only got one, and I'll only ever have one. _And that one isn't you!_" She again bore down on him in another drill kick. he couldn't protect himself fast enough, and she hit him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. He fell backwards, making hard contact with the ground.

Fighting for breath, he looked up at her. In one movement, he swung himself up, and pinned Rouge under him. She struggled to get out of his grip, but he was too strong for her.

Shadow was about to go and help, but Silver stopped him. Silver grabbed onto his arm as he stepped forward. He looked back, and Silver gave a tiny shake of his head.

"No. It's her fight." he said gently. Shadow sighed and stood back.

Rouge was still struggling as he securely pinned her down.

"_Let go of me you you man-whore!_" She shrieked at him. He smirked as he looked down at her.

"Man-whore? Womanizer? Why won't you call me by my real name, honey?" he asked softly, but seductively. She glared at him.

"_Fine! Let go of me, Rionin! And don't call me honey!_" she spat. He looked at her, his eye shining in an unrecognisable glee.

"Ah, so you do remember my name. See? You care, Rougey!"

"_And don't call me Rougey!_" He lowered down on her until their faces were dangerously close to each other. Rouge's neck strained as she tried to get her face away from his. Shadow didn't understand why Silver didn't want him to help.

Unexpectedly, a red figure, came in, and struck Rionin off of Rouge. Knuckles helped her up, before turning to face Rionin, and glaring.

"_Don't you dare molest my girl!_" he yelled at the hapless bat. Said grey bat got up, wincing, and faced Knuckles, eyeing him up and down, before looking at Rouge.

"This is who you've chosen? He doesn't look like much." Knuckles ran over to the grey bat, and threw a few body blows at him, until he doubled over. He added two head blows to punctuate his next two words.

"Shut. Up."

The grey bat looked at him angrily, but was in no position to get up. Rouge came over to him, a cold look in her eyes.

"I'm not letting anyone else suffer by your hand the way I have. I'm sorry Rionin," she said coldly, as she brought her dagger down on his chest. She looked down at his limp body emotionlessly, as it crumpled to the ground. She sighed.

"Shadow was so busy watching the scene that occupied his sights, but was snapped back into reality, as a spearhead spiked into his back. Ripping it out, he turned to face his attacker. As he did so, he heard Silver give a short high pitched scream.

Ignoring whoever had struck him, he turned to Silver, catching the young hedgehog, as he almost collapsed. Shadow could see that a blade had run through Silver's shoulderblade. Shadow quickly let go, as Silver eyes grew cloudy.

Silver, resisting all forms of weaponry, threw himself onto his attacker. Shadow ran over to stop him, but before he could, The sapient who Silver had attacked was already dead. Silver, completely overcome began to do his gory work on the creature.

As soon as he was finished he threw himself, on more creatures, killing them instantly, by ripping their necks out, his lust going from wanting blood, to wanting to murder.

Shadow watched in horror as soon about a dozen creatures were littering the ground, some of the with blood pouring out of their necks, others with no blood at all. SHadow ran to Silver and jumped on him.

"Silver! Stop!" he yelled at the argent hedgehog. In reply, Silver snapped at his neck, almost catching it if Shadow's neck didn't jerk upwards. Shadow shook him firmly. "Silver! Wake up!" Silver tried to struggle out of his grasp but Shadow held onto him.

Shadow knew how abnormal his behaviour would be if he did this in the middle of a battlefield, but he had to get Silver out of this state. Pinning the argent hedgehog firmly underneath him, he brought his tan lips to Silver's pale ones.

At first Silver froze, then his eyes slowly began to clear. He looked up at Shadow. Shadow got off him, and helped him up. Silver's wide eyes scanned the scene around him, then moved down to his crimson stained body. He turned to Shadow with frightened eyes.

"No...It wasn't...No...I didn't do this!" Shadow nodded sadly.

"Yes. You did," he said quietly. Silver curled up in Shadow's arms, tears beginning to course down his face.

"No...No! I-I-I didn't! No! I k-killed them?" he stammered. Shadow pointed to their necks, hugging Silver gently as the distressed hedgehog buried his bloodstained muzzle in Shadow's chest fur and cried.

"I-I-I killed them," his muffled whisper sounded. "I killed innocent lives. I killed them."

Poor Silver! It really isn't his fault! Battle shock. It happens in reality too. Oh and sorry for the Rouge/Rionin thing, I just wanted to explain Rouge's anger issues from the last chapter. And I don't mean to use OC's but I couldn't find any other bats. As for Silver's infection, it's really getting bad. Pleez review!


	21. Chapter 20

Hy guys! I luvs you all for tolerating my little slip off main story last chapter! I needed to! Aw, I really feel bad for Silver though. The infection is really getting to his head. Poor poor Silver... I just made myself sad... :'(

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 20: Chains

"Silver, it wasn't your fault," Shadow whispered down at the distraught hedgehog in his arms, despite the fact that they were still on the battlefield, in the middle of a battle. Silver continued to sob.

"Y-y-yes it is! I'm the one that k-killed them! And they never did anything to me!" Shadow rested his forehead against Silver's sighing.

"Silver, this is war. There has to be death." Silver jerked, and looked up at Shadow, his eyes still glistening after all those tears.

"Why does there have to be war? Why can't everyone just live in peace? Why does there have to be death?" Shadow sighed and hugged Silver tightly.

"Some things..." he whispered. "I just can't answer," he finished. Silver took a few deep breaths and dried his eyes. He stared around through all the melee and spotted a few familiar faces. There was one he couldn't find, and that worried him.

"Shadow," he began. Shadow inclined his head slightly but didn't say anything. "Where's Blaze?" Shadow scanned the battlefield for his sister, but could find no one. He heard quite a bit of commotion in one area of the camp, and turned to look. So did Silver.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked. Silver looked at him.

"Let's not talk like that. Meanwhile let's go see." Shadow nodded in agreement, and they made their way over to a more crowded area, dodging the odd blow here and there.

There, in the midst of it all, where two females. A lavender cat, and a brown ground squirrel. Shadow inwardly groaned.

"You made me bleed!" Sally complained, as one of Blaze's flaming hands scored a rip across Sally's torso. Blaze rolled her eyes, and continued to make a pulp out of the squirrel queen. Sally was not very effective when it came to battles, but she knew how to dodge.

Blaze was having harder of a time than she thought she would. She was also getting quite irritated with the uselessness of the fight. She crashed her fists down on the back of Sally's neck, knocking her unconscious.

Rolling her eyes, she walked over to the two kings. Her eyes widened as her gaze fell on Silver.

"What happened?" Shadow turned around as he felt the air currents shift, slamming his bare fist into the midriff of a blue wolf.

"Let's talk later. We're not safe just yet." Blaze agreed. Fighting their way through the conflict, they chatted, friendly-like to each other.

"Knuckles hasn't been doing anything stupid has he?" asked Blaze. Shadow shook his head.

"No. In fact, the last time we saw him, he saved Rouge from this bat who... nevermind." Shadow re-thought his words before they came out of his mouth. Silver suddenly turned to them, being quiet up until now.

"Blaze, Shadow, have you seen Sonic or Tails anywhere?" Shadow and Blaze shook their heads. Silver scanned the area looking for the two familiar figures. He could see nothing.

Shadow's ears caught a faint voice, through all the chaos going on.

"No...please!...Don't hurt him anymore!..." Shadow twisted around. Grabbing Blaze and Silver, he ran over to where he had heard the voice from. There, in a more secluded area, he found three figures, all familiar. Two hedgehogs, one fox.

Tails was leaning over a limp body pleadingly, as Scourge stared down at him in triumph, his sword raised, ready to strike. As he brought it down, Shadow dashed to where they were, the swordblade falling onto his shoulder.

Hissing with pain, he looked up at Scourge.

"Leave! Now!" Scourge smirked at him.

"Who me? No, I can't be _that_ kind." Furious, Shadow, seemingly out of nowhere, grabbed a rod made out of crackling chaos energy, and threw it at Scourge with the words, "_Chaos Spear_!"

"How can you contr-" Scourge didn't finish his sentence as the spear knocked him out.

He turned to Tails, who was hugging the limp body, and breathed in sharply. The cobalt blue fur! No! It couldn't be!

"He's dead!" Tails sobbed. "He's dead!" and leaned into Sonic's fur. Shadow stared in shock.

"No..." he breathed. "No...I shouldn't have let you come...No!" Silver and Blaze ran up to them. Their pupils shrunk at what they saw.

"He can't be!" Blaze screeched desperately. "He just can't!" Silver just fell to his knees beside Tails.

"Sonic..." he whispered. Shadow's gaze hardened. He looked up.

"No more deaths," he said firmly. "We're retreating." No one argued. Not even Blaze. They all nodded.

Shadow ran back to the main battleground yelling, "_Retreat!_" His army looked at him surprised ly, but no one argued. Shadow watched them file into the city.

"No victory could come close to the loss we've had today," he muttered. After they all went in, he looked back at Blaze, Silver, and Tails. They got up, Tails carrying Sonic, and walked into the city, heads hanging. Not because of defeat, but because of loss.

Shadow took a good look at Sonic's limp form, and flinched visibly at what he saw. The azure hedgehog had not just been killed, he had been massacred! There were wounds visible and bleeding, on every part of his body.

Tails didn't look well either. He showed welts that looked like he had been beaten with the flat of a sword. His blood boiled.

"Scourge, you. Will. Die." he whispered. They silently tracked to the palace, not a word in between them, but only a few muffled sobs from Silver or Tails.

When they made it back, They headed to the infirmary. Surrounding Sonic, so that Amy couldn't see him, they walked to an empty bed, and placed it on it. Immediately, the sheets began to stain crimson until soaked.

Shadow started at the pink hedgehog's voice.

"Where's my Sonic?" Amy asked. Shadow didn't reply. No one did. Amy tried to look past them, but she couldn't. Shadow sighed.

"Tails!" Amy called to him. Tails turned his worn face to hers. "Tails, what happened? And where's Sonic?" she asked Shadow turned to him, blocking Amy's view.

"Why is she so concerned? Isn't it normal for him to ignore her?" Tails shook his head.

"Actually no. They've been getting closer these past few weeks. Shadow groaned. He wasn't ready to deal with a crying girl.

"Where's Sonic?" Amy asked again, her voice genuinely apprehensive. Blaze looked at Tails.

"Should we tell her?" she whispered at him. Tails shrugged and sighed.

"We can't stand here forever. She has to find out sooner or later." In agreement, they all stepped away from the bed. Amy peered at it, and gasped.

"Sonic! What happened to you?" She jumped out of her bed, and ran over to the still blue hedgehog. She looked at him. "Sonic?" she turned to Tails.

"Why won't you bandage his wounds?" she asked. Tails shared a look with Blaze and Silver, but Shadow replied.

"It wouldn't do much good," he said softly. "He's gone."

_"WHAT?_"

They next hour or so was a mix of crying screaming, threats, and woes. Shadow had stepped out through it, Silver at his side. They were headed for their dorm, when they bumped into Liza.

"Your highnesses. What's all the commotion?" Shadow inclined his head in the direction of the infirmary.

"I'd rather you find out yourself," he said tiredly. She headed of towards the infirmary. They went to their dorm.

As soon as they entered in, They got onto the bed. Shadow sat with his back resting on the headboard, whilst Silver had his upper body leaning on Shadow's abdomen. Shadow sighed, and stroked Silver's face gently.

"I'm...I'm just glad it wasn't you," he finally said, not looking down. Silver burrowed into his chest.

"And I'm just glad it wasn't you. I wish it wasn't anyone though. Why does peace have to come at so high a price?" he questioned, more to himself than anyone. Shadow's hand drifted down until it was atop his chest.

"Some don't understand it's value," he replied. "Others just enjoy war." Silver shuddered.

"I'll never be able to forgive myself for what I did." Shadow's hand stiffened on Silver's chest, causing the younger hedgehog to wince slightly.

Shadow noticed this and removed his hand. Silver grasped it, and brought it back to his chest.

"No." he said, firmly. "I always want to feel your touch. To know you're there." Shadow smiled sadly.

"I will always be there. I wish it was the same for everyone else. I should've known better than to let him fight with a withered leg." Silver twisted over and embraced Shadow.

"I know how you feel," he replied softly. Shadow's eyelids fell over his eyes, as a lone tear ran out of them. Silver leaned up, and gently licked the tear off his face. "Why are you crying?" he asked, gently. Shadow sighed.

"I can't help but feel it's my fault he's gone," Shadow murmured. "He had an injured leg, I shouldn't have let him go. I'm a failure as a ruler," he said miserably. Silver hugged him tighter, unable to stop a few tears from flowing down his face.

_Your spirits are as one. You can do what non other can. _The strange echoes ran through the air, unbeknownst to Shadow and Silver, as their tears mingled, their only comfort being the other.

Wow. That was. Depressing. I can't think of any other word. You guys are probably gonna kill me cos Sonic's dead. Sorry! Still. Can you review?


	22. Chapter 21

Hallo ppl... Wow, you guys... _I luvs you! _I gots over 100 review thanks to you guys! I luvs you sooo much! :) But I'm really glad you didn't kill me for killing Sonic. But I really don't wanna get killed, because then I wouldn't be able to finish this fanfic! (I've gotten so into it, that it would be what I call a tragedy if that happened :D)

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 21: Erosion

Shadow silently slipped out of a sleeping Silver's grip to wash off. He felt tired for some reason. He couldn't put a finger on why. After washing the blood off himself, he walked back to the bed, and sat on it's edge, gazing down at the sleeping lily.

What he saw made him want to cry. The hedgehog's facial expression, though sleeping, was filled with utter unhappiness and grief. Shadow hated to see Silver like this. It always made him cry. True to the thought, a few tears slipped down his face.

"Sh-Shadow..." murmured Silver, as he twisted and opened his eyes. Shadow's looked down at his amber jewels and smiled sadly.

"I'm here," he whispered, as if not wanting to be heard. Silver sighed, pushed himself up, and dropped into Shadow's arms, hugging him tightly. After a few minutes of silence, Shadow tried to gently push him off, but Silver just held on tightly.

"No! Don't let go of me! Please!" Silver begged. The misery in his voice was inducing more tears out of Shadow's eyes. Shadow hugged him to himself, closing his eyes.

"No. Never," his trembling voice sounded as he embraced the other protectively. Finally, Silver let go. Slipping his hands down onto Silver's back, Shadow swept him up until he was carrying him. Silver didn't complain, instead leaning into Shadow with closed eyes.

After they had washed off Silver's dry blood encrusted body, They went out Shadow's arm wrapped around Silver's body in a comforting gesture.

As they walked too the throne room, Tails ran up to them, his eyes tired.

"She finally fell asleep," he muttered. Shadow sighed. He must be talking about Amy. He really pitied the girl, she was holding onto him for all these years, and then he dies. _And it's all my fault_. Shadow added.

"I shouldn't have let him fight," he said quietly. Tails looked at him.

"He wanted to go. It wasn't your fault," he replied. Shadow didn't find this comforting. Silver looked at Tails.

"What exactly happened? I mean he could've defended himself! Scourge only has one hand, and his leg's been shot," Silver said in a inquisitive tome of voice. Tails sighed.

"Well..."

(Flashback)

"Why hello blue," a mocking voice sounded behind them. Sonic and Tails wheeled around at the familiar voice.

"Scourge," Sonic spat. "How...pleasing to find you here." Mock surprise alighted on Scourge's eyes.

"No warm welcome? Ah, you have a reason not to." Sonic didn't want to listen anymore. Despite his leg, he threw himself at Scourge.

Scourge easily sidestepped, flourishing his scimitar with his left hand.

"Oh. It's funny really. Your _king _thought he could stop me from fighting by cutting off my right hand. Well, I just used my right hand because it was stronger, but I am left handed," said Scourge, smirking.

Tails stood back as Sonic regained his footing, again throwing himself at Scourge. He knew for a fact that his older brother would not appreciate him getting tangled up in the skirmish.

Tails was amazed at the stamina of the cobalt hedgehog. Despite his leg, he kept hurling himself at Scourge. Tails could see the other getting tired from blocking his hits.

Tails blinked, and suddenly he felt pressure at his neck. His eyes moved downward, and widened at what they saw. Scourge had somehow managed to get to him, and hold him at his mercy. Sonic stopped and glared at Scourge.

"Let. Him. Go," he said, his voice a little more than a whisper. Scourge shook his head, smirking gleefully.

"No. I think I'll kill him in front of your very eyes. Piece by piece." Tails swallowed, as more pressure was added to the blade on his neck.

"_Let. Him. Go!_" Sonic yelled, not daring to make a move on the lime green hedgehog, lest he slice the neck of the vulpine in his grip.

"Ah, ah, ah! From my point of view, you're not in any position to do anything to me. Unless..." Scourge drifted off, pointing to Sonic, then pointing to Tails. Sonic understood. He sighed, and glared at Scourge.

"Fine I'll do it. Some ruler you are, using the same tactic just because you want slaves!" Scourge let go of Tails, grabbing Sonic.

"Oh no, you've got it wrong. I don't want a slave like you. I want you to d- _arrgh!_" Scourge didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, as Tails careened into his back, knocking both him, and Sonic over. Scourge coincidentally landed atop of Sonic.

Brandishing his scimitar, he yelled, "Don't move vulpine or I'll kill him!" Tails froze in the spot. Scourge smirked at him. "Better." Before Tails could even blink, he had begun to carve into Sonic, cutting chunks of red flesh off his legs.

Sonic screamed. Tears of pure anger poured out of Tails's eyes as he ran forward, switchblade in one hand, blade flicked out.

"_Don't touch him like that!_" he screamed, slashing at Scourge, drawing blood. Scourge hissed and turned around in anger, at the same time driving his scimitar deep into Sonic's chest. Tails's eyes burned at the scene.

"_No!_"

Scourge knocked the switchblade out of a shocked Tails's grip. He ignored the fox and continued to make a grisly ornament out of Sonic's corpse. Tails couldn't stand it.

He ran in front of Sonic, knelling over him, and blocking him from Scourge. The flat of Scourge's blade fell onto his back. He yelped in pain.

Scourge continued to rain blows on his back, all the while, grinning sadistically. Tails felt his legs trembling out of exhaustion and pain.

"No...please!..." he said weakly. "...Don't hurt him anymore!..."

(End of Flashback)

"And that's when you found us," he ended. Silver's eyes were wide, but Shadow's were closed, a scowl pasted on his face.

"I'll get him...soon," said Shadow, his voice all but a death whisper, causing Tails to shudder. Another racket began in the direction of the infirmary, and the three heads turned. Tails groaned.

"I'd best be going. According to my guess, that would be Amy," he said. Shadow put a hand on hi shoulder.

"We're coming with you," he said decisively. Silver nodded.

They walked off to the infirmary. Once they entered in, they came in upon a group of girls with awkward expressions on their faces, all but Amy, who was crying. At the sound of the opening door, Blaze turned to face them.

"Shadow. Silver. Tails," she greeted, saying nothing more. Shadow's gaze drifted from Amy, to Blaze.

"What's going on?" he asked. She shrugged uncomfortably.

"Well," she started. "She started crying, and all we tried to say seemed to make her cry all the more." Shadow sighed as his eyes travelled back to Amy. He wasn't much better in these situations.

Rouge shared a look with Knuckles before they both left the room, Rouge shooting one last glance at Amy.

Cream was there too. She sat on the edge of Amy's bed, one hand on the back of the distressed pink hedgehog. Liza stood anxiously by Blaze, unable to think of anything to say. The scene did not boost the positive factor in Shadow's emotion.

Silver stood rigidly by him, unable to speak, unable to find words to say. Shadow gently turned and guided him out, shooting a glance at Tails. Tails nodded.

"I hate myself," he whispered. "If I never existed he would still be alive," he sighed. Silver flicked his shoulder hard and he flinched.

"If you never existed, _I _ would be dead!" the ivory hedgehog exclaimed. Shadow's face curved into a slow sad smile.

"And that is something I would never want," he said quietly. Silver sighed and laughed a little bit, as they headed back to the throne room.

When they had sat down, Shadow stared trancelike out of the glass walls. He could see Scourge's army, their morale looking as low as he felt. He saw the dead bodies, still littering the ground. He felt anger. Pure anger.

How could Scourge not care enough to at least give his own men, who had given their lives in his service, a decent burial? He saw some soldiers digging a large hole. Once they had finished, they carried the bodies of their fellow countrymen, and dropped them into the hole.

Shadow turned his gaze away.

"Scourge, I will kill you, not only for my people, but for yours as well," he vowed.

Ok. dunzo. Still depressing. Nothing much happened. Review?


	23. Chapter 22

Hay guys, some of you commented about songs that reminded you of this. I checked them out, and I literally was crying! That never happens! :') I feel so happy and so sad at the same time! Oh and to whoever out there is for Scourge, nobody needs to kill you. I will myself XD (no I won't because then I'd have one less supporter XD)

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 22: Search

"_Let me get him! He killed my Sonic!_" a certain pink hedgehog screamed like a madbeast. Shadow was restraining her, as she struggled in his grip. He looked at Tails, asking him to somehow help. Tails nodded, and ran off.

He returned soon after with a syringe, and injected some serum into Amy. A minute or two later she was asleep. Shadow wiped his brow with the back of his hand as Tails took Amy and carried her to her respective bed.

"Thanks. She almost escaped," he said. "For a girl, she knows how to struggle effectively." Tails shrugged.

"If you've seen more of how she's always been after Sonic, you'd understand." Shadow closed his eyes briefly and nodded in agreement.

He stared out the an infirmary window, situated on the wall to their left. From there, he could see Scourge's camp. He wondered if the lime green hedgehog had regained consciousness yet. After all, he hadn't hit him hard enough to kill him...

A sudden thought hit Shadow. Of course!

"Tails," Tails turned around from his job of patching up Sonic.

"Yes, King Shadow?" Shadow rummaged through his headquills and pulled out the chaos emerald. He had almost forgotten that he had it there.

"Is it possible to harness chaos to kill Scourge?" Tails glanced at the emerald thoughtfully.

"Possibly," he muttered. "From what I know, there are seven. Each has a source of raw power." Tails didn't continue. Shadow just nodded thoughtfully. He left Tails, and headed over to a room in the palace, where he knew a certain sapient that could help. He opened the door and stepped into the room.

The place was practically silk and velvet all over in different shades of purple. Sitting on a dark mauve lounge couch, was a white bat. Silver's lips curved into a smile as he realized what Shadow was getting at.

Rouge looked up at the sound of their presence. She got of the couch and bent into a deep curtsy.

"Your highnesses," she greeted. Shadow acknowledged the greeting with an ever so slight incline of his neck. Silver smiled at her, glad to see her better after her ordeal. Shadow reached into his headquills and pulled out the emerald. He could see her eyes widened.

Immediately, she strolled over to them and began stroking the emerald and inspecting it all the while crooning, "My, my aren't you a pretty thing!" Shadow brought the emerald to himself, smirking slightly.

"Oh no you don't." Rouge mock pouted. Shadow's face grew serious. "I'm just wondering. Have you seen anything of the likes of this before?" Rouge looked over the emerald, before turning to Shadow.

"I can't say I have. This little beauty here is unlike anything I've ever seen." Shadow nodded thoughtfully.

"From what I've heard, there are seven of these. Each contains raw chaos. Using the seven, we should be able to defeat Scourge and his army. I was going to ask if you could search for them, seeing you know your way around jewels." Rouge's eyelids rose in wonder. She hesitated a moment before speaking.

"If it will get rid of that green slug, I'll do it," she said steadily. Shadow nodded, hesitating, as he knew what a risk this could put on her life. He didn't want to send another one of his subject's to their death.

"It's not going to be safe," he warned. Her gaze hardened.

"Scourge isn't any better than Rionin. He deserves to die." Shadow knew better than to argue. He decided to leave that to Knuckles.

"Is there anything you want to take with you?" he asked. She thought about it.

"I'd travel lightly. All I need is some water, and food provisions. I know I'll be gone for a while." Shadow nodded.

"Go see the kitchen helpers. Make sure you've got all you need. And whatever you do, don't leave without telling Knuckles." She smiled.

"Of course not." She left. Shadow turned to Silver.

"May I have some time alone with you?" he asked. Silver held his hand tightly.

"What I wanted all this time," he whispered. Shadow looked over him.

"Silver, are you all right?" Silver placed his hands on Shadow's chest, and leaned his head against the heart of the ebony hedgehog, right over his wound.

"Yes...let's go I want to talk." Shadow swept him up and carried him to their dorm, careful to stay away from anyone. Once they had gotten in, Shadow closed and locked the double doors. He sat on the bed, motioning for Silver to come sit with him. Silver did so, and then had a nervous breakdown. As his upper body fell onto Shadow's lap, Shadow stroked his headquills, trying to comfort him.

"Silver! Silver calm down! What's going on? Why are you crying?" Silver's body racked with each sob.

"I can't take it! Too many deaths! I don't want anyone else to die! I feel like we've just sent Rouge to her death! I...I-I-I..." Silver stopped talking, and began gasping for air, his chest rising and falling at a rapid rate.

Shadow lifted Silver off him, and hugged him tightly a few tears slipping down his face which was plastered with an expression of anger.

"Silver...I know war isn't an easy thing. I know you feel this way..." Shadow desperately wanted to say more, but Silver's return of his tight embrace, which radiated extreme desperation. Silver hid his face in Shadow's ebony fur, looking like he was trying to hide from life.

Shadow's heart broke at the sight of such desolateness in his ivory lily. His eyes closed as he held on tightly to the argent hedgehog, his eyes shut, his mind focused for this time on one thing; the comfort of the younger hedgehog crying in his arms. He held onto Silver, and for that time, would not let the ivory hedgehog go for anything in the world, or even the world itself.

"Shh...Silver...It will end. Soon..." Silver shook in his arms. Shadow held on tighter. Silver's grip too tightened. When Silver had calmed, he sat up, his arms still wrapped around Shadow. Without another word, he rested his lips on Shadow's.

Shadow returned the kiss, realizing how much he had missed the taste of the younger hedgehog. After all this was only his second kiss ever since he had awoken. He put all the vehemence. directly from his heart into that small show of love.

They held it for a good minute before breaking it, panting from all the passion they had slipped into it. Shadow brought his hand to the bottom of Silver's muzzle. Lifting his head, until amber orbs met ruby, Shadow smiled.

"I promise you. It will end." Shadow said. There was a long silence, before Shadow brought Silver's face to his in a less fiery but no less passionate kiss. Silver took it, and returned it, gently, enjoying the tender emotions flowing through the atmosphere.

When they broke apart, Silver embraced Shadow ardently, not letting go for the next few minutes. As Silver let go, Shadow pulled him back.

"No. I'm not letting the most beautiful creature to ever exist out of my grasp." Silver smiled lightly.

"Shadow, I already told you. I've got so many scars on myself. I'm not beautiful!" Shadow chuckled softly.

"Silver...My beautiful Silver, of course you're beautiful. I don't only call you beautiful for what I can see, I call you beautiful for what I know. Silver your beauty doesn't only lie on your features. It lies in your heart. That's why I love you. For every scar on you, I love you a million times more. You're beautiful Silver." Silver laughed quietly.

"Thank you." he didn't say anything more. All that he could ever want to express to the ebony hedgehog he loved was contained in those two words. Shadow's hand went up, and stroked him. He let out a hushed purr.

Shadow's touch felt slightly different. Oh sure, it was the same soft gentle touch, but it felt smoother. Silkier even. Silver leaned into the touch, wanting more of that beacon of peace that he could turn to through his emotional turmoil.

Shadow chuckled lightly looking down at the slightly blushing argent hedgehog. He admittedly looked so bright he was practically glowing. Shadow planted a small kiss on his forehead. He was an angel. What's better, he was _his_ angel.

"Better now?" he asked. Silver purred.

"Of course. Thank you. I love you." Shadow let out a soft smile.

"I love you too. No matter what may happen, always remember that. I love you." Silver just smiled. There was a small rapping on the door. Shadow got up to unlock it.

He was met by a red echidna who didn't look very happy.

"How could you?" the red echidna asked. Shadow could see that Knuckles was desperately trying to control his emotions. "She could die!"

All the guilt that had previously belaboured Shadow returned, pressing on him so hard, he fell. Knuckles quickly helped him up, his eyeridges raised, and his eyes wide.

"What happened? Are you all right?" Unwanted, and unbidden, a single tear traced a path down his face. Shadow looked at him.

"Yes...I am." Knuckles looked rather apprehensive.

"What was that?" Shadow sighed, as Silver walked up to him so that he could help him. Shadow shot a brief smile in his direction.

"I can't help it! I've been the cause of too many deaths. Maybe _I_ should die..." Silver flicked him hard. Unwittingly, Shadow flinched. Knuckles still looked put out by this display of uncharacteristic behaviour.

"No! Don't you even think about that! You told me not to! You shouldn't either!"

"Yes...yes you're right..."

Oh dear... that does not sound good... I have no idea what to say about this chapter, so I'll leave the commenting to you guys. I had to type this up fast. Gotta go to my youth group. It's our gym night. Review?


	24. Chapter 23

Ok...so... hallo! Sorry for causing diabetes! And no I won't kill you. Stop using feelz as an advantage! Thanks for the grammar correction! Ok. Done commenting on comments. Now, about the Rouge thing, I'm not yet sure if we'll split off to join her in the story as she isn't a main character. Maybe. But she does play an important roll.

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 23: Messaging

"King Shadow I'm so sorry I-" Knuckles attempted to say for the umpteenth time, but he was cut off by Shadow.

"No. It's all right. I forgive you," Shadow replied, fairly exasperated. Silver squeezed in between them.

"Stop!" Silver said. "You've already apologized," he continued, pointing to Knuckles. "And you've already forgiven him!" he finished, pointing to Shadow. "So there's no need to carry on about it!" Knuckles mouth snapped shut, and Shadow's lips curved into a smile.

"My little dove," he whispered at Silver. Silver rolled his eyes and smiled. As they continued on to the throne room, they made a detour to the infirmary.

When they opened the door, Tails, who was scribbling some notes onto a piece of paper, put his finger on his lips before pointing to Amy. The nodded in understanding.

As Shadow walked in, he noticed a lack of patients, (not that that was a bad thing) namely Espio. He pointed out Espio's empty bed to Tails. Tails followed Shadow's finger until he could see what the ebony hedgehog was pointing at.

"I dismissed him," he said quietly, so as not to wake up the sleeping hedgehog. "He's gotten accustomed to his leg, so no use keeping him bedridden." Shadow didn't acknowledge the reply although he had heard it.

His eyes were fixed onto the unconscious pink hedgehog. He had experienced Silver dying, but Sonic was gone, never to come back. Shadow could not help but feel angry every time he entered the infirmary. All he could see was the pain that had been caused by that excuse for a king Scourge.

"Hm. Wait here, I have something to do," Shadow said, pulling out the chaos emerald. Silver's eyes widened.

"Don't go!" he cried. Shadow had already held it up.

"_Chaos Control!_" Silver reached to grab onto Shadow, but the other had disappeared in a flash. Silver knelt on the ground weeping.

"You left me! Y-you said you'd never leave me..and...y-y-you l-left me!" he sobbed. Tails placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be back, King Silver," he stated. "He'll be back." Silver, who didn't find this particularly comforting, didn't pay attention.

(With Shadow)

The ebony hedgehog appeared in Scourge's tent with a blinding flash. Scanning it, he uttered a small sigh of relief, seeing there was no one in the tent but him.

Unsheathing his broadsword, he drove it's apex into the ground, and began to carve. When he was finished, he stood back, and admired his work.

_I'm coming for you._

Shadow walked to the door of the tent, and to his great delight, found a guard standing watch. Before the guard could turn around, or even scream, Shadow's sword had driven to it's point.

The guard fell, bleeding from a gash in his neck, at his feet. He dragged the dead creature in, and placed him by the little message. As blood from the gash poured out, encircling the message, Shadow took one last glance at it, and left.

"_Chaos Control!_"

As Shadow appeared back in the infirmary, he could see Silver, crying bitterly for what reason he knew not. Knuckles and Tails raised their heads, and their eyes met his, looking rather angry. Shadow ignored this, and walked over to Silver. Bending down, he placed an arm around Silver.

"Silver, what's wrong?" Silver looked up at him with bleary eyes, before tackling him in a hug, knocking him to the ground. All the while still crying, he told him.

"You...you told me...told me that...that you'd...never leave me... then...then..." Shadow placed a single finger on Silver's lips, silencing him. From his position under Silver, he hugged the younger hedgehog to himself.

"Silver...I'm so sorry...please forgive me...don't cry please! I hate it when you cry! It hurts," he said, a solitary tear trickling down his face. Silver looked down at Shadow, his eyes brimming as he saw how much pain the other felt, all because he felt pain.

Leaning down, he licked the tear off Shadow's face, Smiling lightly down at him, he joined their lips together. Shadow took it, and savoured it. His eyes shut as a few more tears streamed down. Silver broke the kiss and looked down at him.

"Please don't. I don't want to see you cry. I hate to think I was the cause of it," he said, wiping away Shadow's tears with his bare hands. Shadow smiled as he stared up at Silver, captivating the younger hedgehog with his crimson gaze.

"You took your turn on the top haven't you," he said. Shadow twisted, and rolled over,until he was the one lying over Silver. Silver lay under him, blushing a light pink. Shadow nibbled on one of his eartips, hearing the younger hedgehog let out a soft moan.

"Sh-Shadow..." Shadow's lips curved into a smile at the sweet sound. He trailed a couple of kisses down Silver's neck making the argent hedgehog shudder. Shadow moved back to Silver's face, smirking. Silver, one eye half lidded, had a small smile on his face.

Shadow's tongue traced along the edge of Silver's lips, his lips not touching Silver's. Silver's lips parted as a louder moan escaped him.

"Sh-Shadow!" Shadow's eyes closed briefly, enjoying the musical sound that had come from the lips of the ivory hedgehog underneath him. He pressed their lips together, and slipped his tongue into the opening that was left from the moan.

His tongue did a dance around Silver's mouth, not needing to search for sweet spots any longer, as he knew where all of them were. A muffled moan arose from Silver's throat. Shadow's ears twitched as he heard a small sound to his side.

He took his lips off Silver's and looked up, a small line of saliva trailing from his tongue to Silver's. Knuckles and Tails were staring at them, their eyes wide, and their jaws gaping. Silver turned his head to the side from his position on the floor. He saw then watching and blushed deeply.

"Sorry," he whispered, so low they wouldn't have been able to hear it if it wasn't so quiet. Shadow looked at him and smiled as he got up, helping Silver up. Shadow bent down and retrieved Silver's crown, which had fallen during their small 'activity'.

Standing back up, he placed it on a bashfully blushing Silver. Shadow placed a small kiss on Silver's forehead. Silver's face, if at all possible, heated up hotter than it already was. Shadow stroked his cheek, before grasping his hand and leading him out.

"What did you do when you left anyways?" asked Silver. Shadow shrugged.

"I left Scourge a little message," he said. Silver caught a glance at Shadow's soiled blade, and made no comment.

They walked to the throne room. Once they had got there, Silver strolled over to one of the walls and looked down. Shadow followed him, and traced his gaze until he found what the argent hedgehog was looking at. He closed his eyes.

A lone tear slipped out of Silver's eyes as he looked down at the spot. Sonic's grave. His mind trailed back to the day when the cobalt hedgehog had saved Shadow's life. _I owe you so much my friend, and yet, I could never give anything to you._

"Come on, Silver. We'd best be going." Silver wiped his eyes, and followed Shadow out.

(Fine. With Rouge)

"Ugh! Who knew these parts could be so rainy!" the white bat complained, as she flew over to the eastern reaches of the kingdom. It was raining in sheets, and her wings were getting drenched. Intuition had compelled her to come here. She didn't exactly understand why, but she trusted herself.

Rain crashed mercilessly onto her spandex suit. She hated the feeling, but she had promised to find the emeralds. She pressed on, squinting ahead of her, so rain would not touch her eyes.

She walked out into a grassy field. Lightning had begun to flash, but she continued to walk. She noticed that although the lightning would most likely hit her, it seemed to be attracted to something else. Interested, she ran towards it.

Skidding to a stop and barely avoiding getting struck, she stared at the object before her. The chaos emerald seemed to glow as the lightning struck it, looking almost as if it was absorbing it's sheer power.

It didn't look safe to touch just yet. Rouge sighed. Hopefully this storm would end soon. Striking her metal heeled boots on the ground in exasperation, she waited. As she waited, she observed the gem carefully.

"A beauty isn't it?" asked a creature who happened to walk up to Rouge. Rouge jumped and sprang around to face the creature.

"Who are you?"

Okayzie! Done! I'll be nice to you and let Rouge have some time in the spotlight. And sorry it was an almost lemon! (I stopped when I realized) Don't kill me! :3 Anyways, nothing much happened in this chapter, so I'll just sign off. Plz Review! -Jacynth


	25. Chapter 24

Wow...you guys actually wanted a lemon? I'd have to change this to M then... I dunno. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Now to comment on the comments. I pity the guard too, but war is war. Yep. Shadow's one bad boy. _Are you psychic?! _Yes, Sonic _is _gone. Rouge is canonically a spy, 'course she's careful. Even wars have some happy times. I haven't yet opened an appropriate situation.

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 24: Idiosyncrasy

_Skidding to a stop and barely avoiding getting struck, she stared at the object before her. The chaos emerald seemed to glow as the lightning struck it, looking almost as if it was absorbing it's sheer power._

_It didn't look safe to touch just yet. Rouge sighed. Hopefully this storm would end soon. Striking her metal heeled boots on the ground in exasperation, she waited. As she waited, she observed the gem carefully._

_"A beauty isn't it?" asked a creature who happened to walk up to Rouge. Rouge jumped and sprang around to face the creature._

_"Who are you?"_

_xxxxx_

The creature was wearing a hooded cape that protected it from the rain. Since the hood was on, Rouge could not determine what it was, or whether it was friend or foe. The creature laughed a soft chiming laugh.

"You do not recognize me?" the voice asked.

The creature lifted the hood of it's cape, and Rouge gasped.

"Tikal! My friend! I thought you had died!" Tikal smiled lightly.

"And I thought I'd never be able to visit you again. I have been sent to aid you with your mission." Rouge tilted her head.

"How do you know about that?" Tikal shook her head.

"It is not my place to say." Tikal walked over to the lightning-attracting emerald, and picked it up. Another bolt of lightning hit it, and Rouge gawked when she saw that Tikal was in no way affected. Tikal walked over, and handed the emerald to Rouge.

"Wait what if- _aahh!" _Rouge shrieked as lightning struck the emerald. She, however, was not in any way harmed. Tikal smiled.

"You see, The emerald is indeed absorbing power. In fact, so much of it, that you didn't get hurt," Rouge nodded but said nothing. Tikal grabbed her arm, and led her back to the forest. "Come on. You need to get some place dry, and I happen to know just the place."

Rouge followed the pale orange echidna back into the forest. Tikal went over to a tree, thickly covered with moss, and seemed to disappear into it. Rouge looked at it, then around it.

"Tikal?" The orange echidna jumped out of seemingly nowhere. Rouge started. "Where were you?" she asked. The orange echidna giggled, and motioned for Rouge to follow her. She showed the white bat an opening in the tree, secreted by moss.

When she went back in, Rouge followed her. To her great surprise, the tree was not only hollow, but furnished as well. Oh sure it was rather homely, but Rouge was thankful nonetheless. The inside of the tree was surprisingly large to one who had seen the outside.

"Do you live here?" asked Rouge, shaking her wings dry. Tikal looked at the ceiling.

"Not...exactly..."

(Back at the Palace)

Shadow and Silver took a small walk outside in the palace gardens. Silver's gaze saddened as he scanned the grounds.

"It seems as if all the life has been drained out of the kingdom," he whispered sadly. Yet it was true. The very plants in the garden seemed dull and shrivelled, and the lively noises from the city had diminished until no longer existent.

Shadow sighed, as he too had noticed these things. While walking through the garden, they stopped by an area especially made for roses. Shadow stopped by a rosebush that was decorated with the white blossoms. Even these looked dead. He noticed one that still held that glow of life in it. Disregarding the thorns, he reached with his bare hand, and carefully plucked the white rose out.

As he did so, the thorns pierced his skin, and blood ran down the wounds. He handed the bloodstained rose to Silver.

"Blood embraces the purity of this white flower. In the same way I will always hold on to you. You are what I live for. You are what I would die for. You are my reason for living. You are the very source of my love. I am a monster. You changed me. If you ever feel alone, come to my embrace. You are already my life Silver. Let me be yours," he said, as Silver accepted the rose.

"Blood has become a part of this flower. In the same way, you are a part of me. You are my life. Your death would mean mine. You are my reason for living. I am a monster. You understand me. If you ever feel alone, embrace me. You are my life Shadow, and I am yours," Silver replied, as he held the rose to his heart.

Silver grasped Shadow's hand, and began to stroke his tongue over it, until the bleeding had stopped. He let go of Shadow's hand trembling slightly. Shadow looked at him.

"Silver, are you all right?" Silver swallowed and nodded. Shadow could see that Silver was lying. He could see the eyes of the other clouding up.

Shadow pulled the argent hedgehog into a soft kiss. Silver stiffened, then relaxed in his grip, accepting the show of affection. Shadow hugged the ivory hedgehog tightly, hoping that he wouldn't break off for his neck.

_Why Silver? _Shadow internally screamed. _Why turn the most beautiful, most gentle, most kindhearted being in the world into this? Why now? Why him? Why not me? _Shadow broke off, and hugged Silver to himself, resting his head in the crook of the argent hedgehog's neck.

Silver felt something wet penetrate through his fur, to his skin. He looked at Shadow, whose face was buried in his shoulder.

"Shadow? Shadow are you crying?" Shadow didn't reply. Silver uttered a small sigh, and stood there, hugging the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow sighed and lifted his head. Silver squeezed him before letting go of him, and grasping his hand. They continued their walk.

Suddenly, Shadow made a noise that sounded like a quiet strangled gasp, and fell to the ground. Silver looked over to him, but could not see anyone. Shadow was clutching his side, his teeth clenched in pain.

Silver helped him up, but not before catching sight of something embedded in his side. It was an arrow. Silver walked over to the side on which Shadow had been shot, and carefully extracted it, causing a few pained hisses to sound from Shadow's throat. He could see a piece of paper, now crimson stained, was attached to the arrow.

Unwrapping the paper, he read it. Crumpling to his knees, he put his head in his hands and sobbed. Shadow bent down.

"Silver...Silver what's wrong? What was on that piece of paper?" Silver handed him the paper. Shadow scanned it.

_I have the woodchuck lady. I'll let you have her if you give me the kingdom. If not, I will hew her to pieces in front of your very eyes. You have a week to answer._

"Rosie!" Shadow exclaimed. How on earth did she get caught? She didn't seem the type to just wander around and get caught. His eyeridges angled angrily. Scourge would dare harm an old lady who wouldn't hurt anyone!

"What can we do?" Silver asked, looking up at Shadow. Shadow looked up to the sky.

"I don't know, Silver. I just don't know..." It was only one citizen. One citizen or the whole kingdom. Would it really be a crime to let her go?

Shadow didn't have to answer. But he also didn't know what to do.

Heighten the depression factor! Cos I'm depressed. -sighs- Well now we know who it was. Tikal! But I haven't explained everything just yet. Review?


	26. Chapter 25

Ok... so I was just looking at Shadilver pics earlier, and I saw soooo many extremely kawaii ones! There was this one that made them look sooo cute/hot I just let out a high pitched scream/squeal and my bro is just like _Stop playing Slenderman! _XD Ooooh I've got so much to say on your comments, but I don't want to give anything away, so I won't comment.

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 25: Desirous

Shadow woke up to piteous muffled sobs. Shadow's eyes snapped open and he twisted in the direction of the cries.

Silver was turned away from him, crying softly into his hands. Shadow's arms reached around Silver's slender waist, and the ebony hedgehog gently pulled him into a hug.

Silver twisted over to face Shadow, and buried his face in the downy white tuft of chest fur. Shadow tried to comfort the younger hedgehog. For all he knew, the other was afraid for his friends. Shadow sighed. Such a big heart. His mouth curved into a small smile at his gentle dove.

"I can only hope Rouge gets back in the span of a week," Shadow, said in less than a whisper. Silver's ears twitched. The young hedgehog's breathing became laboured but his sobs had stopped. His breathing became slower until Shadow realized that Silver had fallen asleep.

Shadow secretly longed for the days where it could just be him and Silver. No responsibilities of a kingdom. No need to rule. No nothing, just him and Silver. Shadow stared up at the panels on the roof. They had those strange runes inscribed on them, just like the ones on his crown.

Unknown to Shadow, the creature who's skilful hands had carved the runes into the panels, had carved them out of intuition. It was as if they didn't know what they were doing, but they knew it would be needed someday.

Closing his eyes, the ebony hedgehog fell into the land of dreams, where more can go on than you've ever dreamed...

_xxxxx_

Shadow and Silver stood in a clearing that Shadow was now quite acquainted with. Silver gripped Shadow's hand tightly, not sure what to make of the situation. Shadow scanned the clearing.

"All right. Where are you, and what do you want with us?" he asked. Three familiar but extraordinary creatures shimmered into view. Silver relaxed when he caught sight of the three Ancient Walkers.

Silver opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off as the Ancient Walkers began an eerie chant.

_Blood and blood.  
Some will spill blood.  
Others may not.  
The earth shakes before its controller.  
Two hearts, one soul.  
Seven servers one master.  
__Lost to be found.  
__Deeper than ever imagined.  
__Victory in a death of sorts.  
__Loss in a win.  
__Unity in a bond._

Shadow and Silver didn't know what to make of this. The voices of the Ancient Walkers switched into a new stanza, speaking in a language unknown to them. As they faded into the distance, Shadow shuddered as a ray of foreboding was cast onto him.

_What does this mean?_

Silver shook his head in answer to the unasked question. The atmosphere began to dissolve, and as the air turned black, Shadow and Silver slipped back into unconsciousness.

(With Rouge)

"The storm should be over by now," the cheerful orange echidna said. She stepped out of the opening in the tree. Turning back to the opening, she called to Rouge. "It's over. We'd best be going."

Rouge stepped out of the tree, carrying her supplies and the emerald. She felt a sense of urgency in her, for what reason she knew not. Scanning the forest, she turned to the orange echidna.

"Look. Tikal hun, I don't mean to be rude, but I have a feeling that we need to find those emeralds as soon as possible." Tikal tilted her head at the white bat.

"Excuse me for a moment will you?" she asked, dashing off into the woods. Rouge stood there and waited for her, wondering what she could be doing.

Soon after Tikal dashed back into the clearing, her eyes wide, and her motions urgent.

"Yes. You're right. We have to find them." Rouge didn't understand the other's sudden change in emotion, but she didn't question it.

Rouge lifted, and she flew along, Tikal trailing slightly behind her. They travelled for half a day in a fast pace. Neither Tikal or Rouge saw or sensed any emeralds, so by the afternoon, they had reached the desert area of the kingdom.

"Let's land here," said Tikal. Rouge wiped her brow with the back of her gauntlet covered hand.

"Why here? It's burning hot!" complained Rouge. Tikal shrugged.

"I can sense the presence of an emerald somewhere here. I can also see," she said, pointing to the emerald that was in Rouge's hands. Rouge looked at it, and could see that it was glowing. "You see," Tikal continued. "The emeralds have been known to react to one another. In this case, the emerald knows that another one is here." Rouge didn't bother to ask. As long as there was an emerald, she wouldn't question her old friend.

"So let's track it," she said decisively. As they walked along, both Rouge and Tikal could see that the emerald's glow was getting stronger. Tikal bent down to inspect the ground.

"According to my senses, it should be here," she said, getting on her knees, and digging into the ground. Rouge had other suspicions.

Tikal dug something up, but it was not an emerald. It was an old piece of paper that looked more like parchment. Tikal unrolled it. They read it together.

_A source of life holds what you seek within._

Tikal and Rouge exchanged a glance. Rouge facepalmed.

"Is it just me, or does it seem that someone has purposely hidden the emeralds in specific places?" Tikal shrugged.

"Let's complain later. For now, let's try and figure this out. A source of life..." Rouge looked at the piece of parchment.

"Huh. This makes as much sense as King Shadow hating King Silver." Rouge said, opening her bottle of water to take a drink. Tikal's eyes widened as she saw this.

"Rouge you're a genius!" she cried, hugging the white bat. Rouge almost choked on her water.

"Tikal hun, excuse me for being so oblivious, but what do you mean?" Tikal pointed to Rouge's bottle of water.

"It's water! Water is a life giving source, because without it you die!" Rouge looked around the desert.

"Well I don't see any place here where we can find water. Only sand dunes and..." Her eyes grew wide. "Cacti!" she exclaimed, slapping her forehead. "Of course!"

Drawing out her dagger, she sliced the nearest barbed plant. As the top fell off, Rouge could see that her hypothesis was correct. Floating there, within the water secreted in the cactus plant, was a blue chaos emerald.

Tikal grinned at the white bat.

"See? You've got the smarts to figure out any riddle," she said. Rouge smiled confidently.

"Thanks!"

(Back with Shadow and Silver)

"What do you suppose that meant?" asked Silver. Shadow stared up at the roof.

"I haven't a clue, but I'm guessing it has something to do with that," he said, pointing at the runes inscribed on the ceiling.

"That's strange. I've never paid much attention to them until now," replied Silver. Shadow shrugged.

"I have a feeling that victory will be ours, but it will come at a cost that is like none other. A price near inconceivable." Silver shuddered at the darkness in his words.

"Victory always comes at a cost," he replied. Shadow didn't reply.

As Silver turned to face him, he could see one single tear roll down the face of the ebony hedgehog.

Allrightey! Another chapter done! I hope I didn't give away too much! I did leave some context clues though. Maybe you'll fit things together, maybe you won't. But the story will go on! If you think you picked up something, don't hesitate to let it out! I'd love to hear err... see your opinions! Review pleez!


	27. Chapter 26

Hey guys! I reeeaaally want to get to the end sooo bad... but I'll wait. There are plenty of things to put in between now and the end sooo... Find out cos I ain't tellin'! You guys all have pretty good ideas of what can happen. Its almost creepy... but still I luvs you guys. You're so supportive to lil' ol' me!

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 26: Anti

(With Rouge)

"_Down there? How on earth are we supposed to get down there?_" The white bat said in a tone of voice a few octaves higher than normal. Tikal stood at the shore looking out into the sea.

"I don't know... But it's down there. I'm sure of it." Rouge flew further out from the shore. She stared at the crashing waves. Tikal said that the fourth emerald would be there. She shivered. No creature in its right mind would dive in with no hesitation.

"Are you sure?" Tikal didn't answer. Instead, she waded until the water was neck deep. Then she went under. Rouge almost panicked when she saw Tikal duck into the water.

_She can't swim!_

(With Tikal)

_I really wish I could tell her. But I must guard my tongue. Who knows what might happen if she finds out!_

Tikal followed the sixth sense that told her where to find the emerald. She dropped down to the ocean floor. She loved it down there. The vibrant coral and bright fish coloured the depths of the expanse of water.

She began to search around for some sort of lead on where the emerald could be. A bright rainbow coloured fish bumped into her and floated there looking slightly stunned. She giggled.

"Come on little guy! Up you go!" she said, steadying the fish and turning it around. It took one last look at her before dashing off. She turned back to the spot where she was searching, frowning in concentration.

"Come on... something!" She muttered to herself. She didn't want to stay down there too long or Rouge might suspect something. She searched the ocean bed, looking for something, anything that would lead her to, or possibly be, an emerald.

Her senses were screaming that it was close. She took a different approach. Because the third chaos emerald had been found in an unusual spot, maybe it would be hidden somewhere she wouldn't expect.

She searched for any irregularities around her. She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. That is, until her eyes landed on a shell. An oyster shell to be exact. She didn't know why, but it seemed so...unnatural somehow.

She went over to it, and tried to pry it open. By doing so, she figured that this was a real oyster, and not an imitation one. She smiled. She had done this with numerous oysters, so although rather silly, it worked.

She pulled a feather out of her dreadlocks. She began to tickle the rim of the oyster's mouth. It rumbled slightly, then slowly it began to open. Tikal's hand went in and out quickly, as the oyster's mouth snapped shut.

Tikal glanced victoriously at the red emerald in her hand. _Ha! Got you! _she inwardly cheered. She looked around to make sure no one was watching, before disappearing.

She reappeared on the shore of the beach. She saw Rouge looking frantically into the water, but not daring to jump in.

"Rouge!" She yelled at the white bat, waving the red emerald in her hand. Rouge few over to the shore her eyes wide.

"Hun, what were you thinking!" Rouge exclaimed. "You don't know how to swim! However did you get back up here? And how did you hold your breath that long?" she asked. Tikal shifted her weight from one foot to another nervously.

"It is not my place to say..." she muttered. Rouge's sensitive bat ears caught what she had said. She sighed deeply.

"Well thank the Ancient Walkers you're alive!" she exclaimed. Tikal stiffened at her words. Rouge, oblivious to Tikal's reaction continued. "At least we have another emerald. But no pulling stunts like that again all right hun? Next time you might not be as lucky."

Tikal nodded dazedly. They continued on to another part of the kingdom, their pace fast and urgent. Rouge scoped the landscape before them. She shivered. Tikal walked up next to her, and stared before them.

"Next, the polar region," she said. Rouge already felt cold at the mention of it.

"If I freeze to death, tell Knuckles I have grapes in my supplies. He can have them iced." Rouge said dryly. Tikal grinned.

"Will do!" she said cheerily before romping off. Rouge facepalmed and flew after her.

(With Shadow and Silver)

"Three more days! _Three more days!_" Silver cried for the umpteenth time that day. Shadow sighed.

"Silver, I know you're worried. I am too, but I have faith in Rouge. If only she could come back in the next three days... Even if she doesn't, I'll get Rosie back. I've let Scourge slip through my fingers one too many times. This time, I'll kill him," he said, his voice taking on a dangerous tone. Silver shuddered violently.

"_But I know what it's like to be under Scourge! I don't want him doing anything to her! She never did anything!_" Silver's voice grew to a sharp pitch. Shadow sighed again.

"Silver...Silver please... I've already been the cause of one too many deaths... Don't lay this on me too," he murmured softly, his tone of voice a sad one, edged with depression. Silver's eyes softened, and her pulled the ebony into a hug.

"No! I didn't mean it that way! Shadow, don't think it's your fault...It isn't!" Shadow sighed a shuddering sigh.

"Yes it is. I'm their king. I shouldn't send them to their deaths." Silver hugged him tighter.

"You _are _their king, Shadow. Which is why they'd give their lives in your service!" Shadow didn't feel comforted, but he smiled softly.

"Thanks Silver... I'm glad you're here." Silver chuckled.

"I'm glad you're here too." Silver walked over to the dorm, Shadow following. "Shadow?"

"Hm?"

"Where do you think Rouge is?" he asked. Shadow shrugged.

"Wherever her senses lead her I guess. I wonder..." Shadow opened the double doors, and They stepped in. "I'm pretty sure she's in a different time zone though," he said, as he got onto the bed. Silver agreed.

As the argent hedgehog lay on the lap of the ebony, he caught sight of the rose Shadow had given him. He smiled.

"Look Shadow," he said, pointing to the bloodied white rose. "It still contains life in it," he finished.

Shadow glanced at the rose. With one bare hand, he picked up the delicate flower. Bringing it to his muzzle, he inspected the bloodstained flower. It still had the glow of life around it, that didn't look like it would fade any time soon.

Passing it down to Silver, he smiled. Such a simple thing could have so much hope in it. Even though it had been snapped off the rest of the plant, it still clung onto life.

Silver took the rose from Shadow's hold. He looked at the fragile flower. Such a simple yet beautiful thing finding life in the midst of a war. He again pressed it to his chest and closed his eyes.

"Shadow, we'll live. I've taken this flower as a symbol of hope." Shadow smiled down at that pearl that was Silver.

"Hope in the unlikeliest of places," he murmured. "Maybe even victory in the unlikeliest of places." Silver placed the rose back on the small side table that it had earlier rested on.

"It's a thing of such beauty," he said softly. Shadow smiled and laid his ungloved hand on Silver's chest.

"A little like you. You are a stunningly beautiful being of impossible radiance," Shadow said, smiling down at him. Silver rolled his eyes.

"Oh is that so? Well let me tell you something of my own. How beautiful or how wonderful or how much you mean to me can never be put in words. If I had all the words known and more, I wouldn't be able to use any of them to describe you. If I was eloquent, I would never be able to find the words to talk about you." Shadow closed his eyes.

"You win." he simply said. Silver smiled and gently pulled his head down, before tilting his own upward in a kiss.

Shadow's lips curved upward. He broke off, and faced Silver to himself, so that the younger hedgehog was facing him. He, pulling the said hedgehog into a passionate embrace closed the space in between their faces in another searing kiss.

(Back to Rouge and Tikal)

Rouge was shivering because of the cold. Tikal on the other hand seemed untroubled by the extreme cold, despite the fact that unlike Rouge's, her outfit was thinner, and let her arms, and some of her legs, and even a little bit of her waist were bare.

"Isn't it enchanting?" the orange echidna asked, although not without good reason. The icy blue colour of the ice cast a slightly surreal light on the snow covered ground. Rouge shivered and clutched herself with her arms, trying to get warm.

"Ch-charming h-h-hun. I o-o-only w-wish i-i-i-it w-was w-w-warmer," she stammered, her teeth chattering. Tikal smiled.

"Oh you'll get used to it. No worries," she said, her tinkling laugh sounding out over the silent frozen landscape.

"I j-j-just h-hope th-th-that the e-e-emerald is-isn't u-un-underwater," Rouge stuttered, her lips turning slightly blue as opposed to their usual luscious pink.

Suddenly Tikal whirled around, her eyes wide. Grabbing Rouge's arm, she began to run, dragging the white bat with her. Rouge stumbled to get her balance, all the while complaining to the orange echidna.

"Wh-why are w-w-we r-r-r-running?" Tikal didn't turn back from running, as she answered the white bat's question.

"_Polar bear! And it isn't sapient!_"

Yikes! I really don't want to be them right now! Getting chased by polar bears isn't exactly a hobby of mine you see. I'll leave other opinions to you guys so...Review!


	28. Chapter 27

Hello again guys. I am really exhausted, so this chapter would probably come out later than it should. Today was our track and field meet, and my classmates swore that the other competitors were on steroids! I seemed that way. I was stuck in a few sprint races. I think that if I was getting chased by a polar bear like Rouge and Tikal, I would've done better. But I wasn't. Ah well :P

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 27: Eccentric

(With Shadow and Silver)

_Shadow? Shadow where are you? Shadow are you there?_

Silver walked along a pathway, his surroundings nothing but darkness. He tried his best to make out something -anything- in this blackness. It pressed in around him, making him feel insecure and afraid. He looked around.

_Shadow? Where are you? I'm scared, Shadow._

He continued to walk along the path, the only thing visible in the dark. He saw something in the distance. Speeding up his pace, he walked over to see what it was. His eyes widened. He ran over to the spot.

_Shadow! Shadow!_

The black hedgehog lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful, as if he was sleeping. Silver fell to his knees, and hugged the ebony hedgehog thankfully. Shadow didn't react.

_Shadow? Shadow wake up!_

Silver began to suspect that something was wrong. He shook the jet-black hedgehog gently.

_Shadow! Please please please wake up!_

Silver's shakes grew stronger, but Shadow did not in any way react to the actions of the argent hedgehog holding him.

_Shadow...please don't be...please please don't be...please please please don't be..._

Unexpectedly, a figure appeared behind Silver. It laid a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to face it. His eyes went wider than they already were.

"Who are you?" The figure didn't answer. It pointed to Shadow.

"It's gone." Silver's gaze flicked from Shadow to the unknown figure.

"What's gone?"

"His..." The figure tried to say something else, but couldn't, as it diminished from view. Turning back to Shadow in dread, he checked the dark hedgehog for a pulse. He checked him for a heartbeat. He found neither.

_Shadow! You can't be! You said you'd never leave me! You can't be! You just can't!_

No reply. Silver's heart shattered. He fell alongside Shadow, losing all feeling in his chest. Soon it travelled down his body, and up until his eyes closed...

_xxxxx_

"_Shadow!_" Shadow woke up with a jolt. He twisted around to stare at Silver, who was looking down at him in relief. "Oh Shadow! Thank the Ancient Walkers you're alive!" Silver exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug. Shadow gasped in the ivory hedgehog's grip.

"Silver! Not so tight please! What was that about?" Silver loosened his grip on Shadow, placing his head on Shadow's chest.

"It was terrible! Darkness everywhere...and you! You were dead!" Shadow planted a small kiss on his forehead.

"Try not to think about it. I'm here now, and that's all that matters," the ebony hedgehog said reassuringly. Silver nodded.

"Yes...you're here now," he murmured. Shadow smiled.

They washed and got dressed, before leaving the room. Silver took one last glance at the large dorm. Rosie would usually be in here tidying things up. But she wasn't. He sighed. _Get a hold of yourself Silver! You need to stay calm,_

"Shadow?" Silver called. Shadow seemed to be in some sort of trancelike state. Silver blinked. "Shadow?" Shadow still didn't reply. Silver sighed once again. "_Shadow!_"

"Hm?" Silver breathed in. _Finally!_

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, audibly vexed. Shadow flinched at the harshness of his tone.

"Just...something," he finally said. Silver placed a bare hand on his shoulder.

"Something's bothering you. Don't hide it from me, I can see it in your eyes." Shadow's lips barely curved upward in a tiny smile.

"All right. I know you too well to not answer." Silver smiled. Shadow stopped walking. Heading over to one, side, he leaned against a wall. Silver stood by him, waiting for his explanation.

"Well?" Shadow's ears flattened at the abrasive tone in the ivory hedgehog's voice. Silver's eyes softened.

"I feel like something's wrong inside of me... it's like... oh I don't know! Something hurts in my chest... I don't know what's going on. I know I got stabbed and all, but this is different. It's not sharp. It's more of dull and dragging." Shadow breathed in sharply. Silver put his hands on the ebony hedgehog's shoulders.

"Should I take you to Tails? Can't I do anything to help?" Silver asked. Shadow's ears flicked at the tone of voice the other was using. It sounded desperate, as if he was dying, or something similar.

"Silver... Oh my beloved Silver..." Shadow murmured. He felt his eyes grow watery, but he refused to let anything slip out. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," he told the argent hedgehog, bringing his face to Silver's.

He felt the pain in his chest grow almost unbearably strong, before slowly ebbing away. He broke the kiss and hugged Silver, his ungloved hands floating over the white lily's back tenderly.

"Silver, are you feeling all right? You seem to be getting quite temperamental. Is anything bothering you?" Silver shuddered in Shadow's strong but gentle hold.

"I...I-I'm...honestly I'm scared Shadow. I don't want anyone to die! Rosie...and Rouge...and...and... In my dreams you die... I'm scared! I don't want you to die! I love you! When you died, in my dreams... my heart shattered. It hurts Shadow... I don't want to lose you!" Silver said, akin to a child frightened of the dark.

"Silver... do you remember the rose?" Silver nodded, holding onto Shadow tightly. "It's still alive. It's our symbol of hope. No matter how dark it gets, there is hope. And even when it feels like all is lost, I'll always be with you." Silver stiffened at these words. They seemed so... he couldn't put a finger on it.

He held Shadow in a death grip, not wanting to let go. Shadow took another breath. Although Silver's grip was extremely tight, it was comforting.

"But remember," Shadow went on. "Whatever happens, I love you with all I am, and I will always be near no matter how far I am." These words struck Silver's heart. He dropped in Shadow's arms, tears spilling openly down his face. Shadow held up the sobbing hedgehog, looking worriedly at him.

"Silver? Silver what's wrong? Did I say something?" Silver laid his head on Shadow's chest, his own chest heaving from his quick laboured breathing.

"Those...those words you said..." Silver gasped out, his chest rising and falling rapidly and unevenly. "They..they..they were the...the..same...as...as what...my mother said before she was killed..." he managed to get out, fighting for breath. Shadow's eyes widened in genuine surprise.

"Your mother," he breathed. Silver nodded, trembling in Shadow's grip. Tears spilled shamelessly out of his eyes, as he continued to sob, his body shuddering uncontrollably.

"She...she said those words...and...and..." Silver couldn't continue. Shadow implanted a kiss on his forehead, which seemed to comfort him.

Soon Silver had stopped sobbing, but his chest was still rising and falling spasmodically, and he was still fighting for breath. His head remained on Shadow's chest, as he was exhausted after his breakdown.

(With Rouge and Tikal)

"These guys just don't know when to quit do they?" asked Rouge as she looked behind her back. She had stopped stammering once she had gotten warm enough, but her lips still had that purplish tinge.

They had been running for a few minutes now, and Rouge was getting tired. She screeched to a halt, and at once began to feel cold. Not regarding any of her freezing limbs, she leapt into the air, and fell onto the white bear in a drill kick.

The bear opened it's mouth in a roar as it threw the white bat off it's back. She twisted and landed on her feet, ready to leap again. The bear bared it's stained canines at her, and Rouge could see something in its mouth. Something that glittered in the frosty light. She groaned.

"Tikal hun, I found the chaos emerald!" she called to the orange echidna. Tikal looked at her, a mixture of disbelief and incredulity in her eyes.

"We're on the run, didn't see any chaos emeralds, and now you've found one?" Rouge jumped out of the way as the polar bear jumped at her. She few up into the air so that the polar bear wouldn't be able to reach her. She immediately regretted it. The air was freezing up there!

"Would you believe it hun, it's in that bears mouth!" Tikal shuddered in revulsion.

"No! It isn't is it?" Rouge pointed at the snarling bear who was now headed for the orange echidna.

"Watch the bear." As it drew close to Tikal, the orange echidna could see that there was indeed a chaos emerald in there. She wondered why the polar bear didn't swallow it, or why she didn't sense it.

"_Tikal watch out!_" She heard Rouge scream. She saw the bear jump at her. She skidded out of the way just in time. The bear turned to face her, it's snarling face, and gaping jaws scaring her no end.

She backed away from the bear, and it followed her. She continued to back away. She hit a large chunk of blue ice. Her eyes widened as the bear came too close for comfort. Suddenly her gaze hardened, and she put a single hand out.

Rouge watched the bear and the echidna from above, not daring to move lest the bear should hurt the orange echidna by her actions. She didn't see what was going on, but suddenly the arctic dweller reared on it's hind legs, it's jaws gaping in what looked like...agony?

Ever efficient, she swooped down, and grimacing in distaste, grabbed the emerald out of the polar bear's mouth. As she did so, the polar bear froze, and seemed to melt down. Rouge and Tikal watched in shock as the polar bear disintegrated into nothing.

"Wow..." Tikal said, as she walked up to where the polar bear had stood. She looked down for any remains, but could find none.

"Let me tell you hun, I was definitely _not _expecting that," Rouge said. "But at least we have this beauty," she finished, holding up the dark blue emerald. Tikal nodded in agreement. "But now. Can we get out of here? I'm _freezing!_"

"Oh all right!" Tikal said smiling. They made it out of the polar region as quickly as they could.

Tikal suddenly began looking around and ducking at random moments. Rouge looked at her strangely.

"Tikal hun, what are you doing?" Tikal's eyes were wide and scanning the area. Rouge looked around too, but could not see anything out of the ordinary. Tikal's usually smiling face disappeared.

"I know you're there. Come out." As Rouge watched, the shadows seemed to materialize into one figure. Rouge's eyes went wide.

"King Shadow?" Tikal's expression grew defensive.

"Mephiles!"

Yipes! Out of the frying pan and into the fire! I wonder what mr. meph is doing here. So I didn't finish this on time after all. Sorry 'bout that guys! I'm really busy these days, and I probably won't be able to update until next week Thursday... I'm going to camp with the rest of the class, and I'll be busy packing, drawing Chinese dragons, finding chopsticks, buying chili peppers, wearing leis, and dressing up like a french maid! O_O Ya I was joking on the last one. But not on the other ones! I have a feeling it's gonna be crazy! So if I can't upload, plz forgive me, but can u all please review?


	29. Chapter 28

Yay! I'm back! Thank you guys sooo much for waiting! And now it's here! A whole new chapter! It feels like forever since I updated... Camp was fun, (and painful!) and my friends gave me the camp name Acrobat. (I was almost renamed Assassin, then Princess!) But it could be worse I guess... I mean one of my friends was called Romeo, and another was called Snore-on the Moron. XD

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 28: Beginnings of Ends

Silver couldn't go to sleep. He stared at the walls, the roof, the window, the wardrobe, but he couldn't sleep. Shadow looked down at him anxiously.

"Silver? I know it's nerve-wracking, but please! Try and rest! If it comes to it, I will fight. I won't let her go. I promise. Now please, do it for me," Shadow pleaded. His voice was calm and steady, but he felt as if his digestive system had decided to weave itself into a wristband.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep," Silver's pained voice rang out. Shadow's chest throbbed in pain and he had to grasp it with an ebony crimson striped hand. He looked at Silver's face, the argent hedgehog's muzzle becoming bloodless due to worry. Shadow couldn't bear to see Silver like this, but he also didn't know what to do.

"Silver... I'm sorry." Shadow didn't know what else to say. Silver sighed and threw his head back onto the headboard of the bedframe.

"She's like a mother to me... She'll never replace my real mother of course... But I still care! I don't want to see another figure I care about die at the hands of evildoers..." Shadow's hand moved over to Silver's, and he lay it atop of the ivory hedgehog's.

"I'll try." he said. Silver smiled softly.

"I know you will. I'm sorry for being so troublesome of late," he whispered. Shadow's grip grew firm on his hand.

Holding the ivory's hand in his own, he looked at Silver. "No one can blame you," he said quietly. "You've been through too much... All I want is for you to be happy," Silver opened his mouth as if to speak, but Shadow placed a bare finger on his lips silencing him. "No. Your smile means so much, Silver. I'll see it again."

"Aw, Shadow!" Silver said quietly, a sad smile plastered on his muzzle. Shadow's hand brushed over his cheek softly making him shiver slightly. Shadow noted this, and let his hand drop to the argent hedgehog's shoulder.

"Silver...do you trust me?" Shadow asked, his voice dead serious, his crimson gaze boring into the ivory's amber orbs. Silver squirmed under his gaze, unable to tear his eyes away from the twin rubies.

"Y-y-yes! Of course I do!" Silver stammered, not seeing where this was going. Shadow's intense gaze pierced him to the bone.

"Then don't stop me. Whatever you do, don't stop me." Silver's hand flew to Shadow's muzzle, pulling the other towards him.

"How can I just n-!" Shadow placed a finger on his lips. Sighing, he looked Silver directly in those amber jewels.

"If you love me, you would trust me. Just let me do what needs to be done," he said. Silver slumped down, his eyes tired.

"I love you Shadow. I'll listen. I won't stop you... Just don't die!" he added, fixing his own gaze on Shadow's. Shadow hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Silver. Thank you." Silver's downcast eyes closed. Heaving a shuddering sigh, he began muttering incomprehensibly to himself. Shadow tried to hear what the ivory was saying, but with no luck. Shadow's ears perked up when he made out his name. Listening carefully, he again attempted to catch some words, but it was unsuccessful.

Shadow looked over at the argent hedgehog when he heard the muttering stop. He saw the chest of the younger hedgehog rise and fall in a sedate pace. Breathing in deeply, he held his chest as another pang of pain erupted inside his chest. Gasping softly, he lifted his eyes to the roof, silently questioning. _What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? _Hanging his heaad, he shot a glance at the sleeping Silver. _Silver, if it turns out to go that way, please forgive me. _

Sighing, he wrapped his arms around Silver's slender body, and burying his face in the other's chest fur, fell asleep.

(With Rouge and Tikal)

"Mephiles."

For the fist time in her life, Rouge saw the normally gentle expression on her friend's face switch to a hostile, perhaps even angry one.

She took a good look at the King Shadow lookalike. Now that she looked closely, she could see that the fur of this character -Mephiles- was more of a dusty dark grey. His stripes were a very pale bluish-grey, and he had no mouth. His muzzle was the colour of smoke, and his reptilian eyes were acid green.

Rouge shivered as the slits that were his pupils fell on her. If she knew anything, it was that he was evil. His eyes fixed onto the satchet she held that contained the four emeralds.

"How good that I met you along the way," he said, his eyes still trained on the pack, and his voice void of any form of pleasantness. "Now I'll merely take the emeralds and leave," he said, moving towards Rouge.

Rouge took a step back. No way she was letting this creep take the emeralds! He tore his gaze from the pack she was clutching with both her hands, and placed it on Rouge. She glared at him. He took another step towards her, holding out one hand.

"Give me the emeralds," he said in a voice as calm as a millpond, and covering as much danger as all the chaos contained within the emeralds. She held it away from him.

"No!" He took another step towards her. She took another step back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tikal doing something. She couldn't see exactly what it was, but suddenly Mephiles whirled around in the orange echidna's direction.

"Oh no you don't." Rouge blinked, and she saw Tikal one eye closed, face in a grimace, gasping for breath, one hand clutching her side. Mephiles looked at her contemptuously. "You've gotten in my way too many times echidna!"

Rouge's eyes widened as she saw an orb of crackling dark energy appear in Mephiles' hand. Tikal got up, wincing, and dodged out of the way, the ball of energy hitting the foliage behind her. As Rouge watched the orb seemed to eat up the foliage, until all that remained was a pile of ashes.

"_Lux voco virtutem. Tenebrae erunt in te. Et ego in te est tenebrae!_" Rouge had absolutely no idea what Tikal was doing, but she saw Mephiles bracing himself in some way. A blinding flash of light erupted from Tikal in a sheet, so bright, that Rouge had to close her eyes and look away.

She heard Mephiles roar to one side of her. She opened her eyes and stared at him. The light looked like it was acid, devouring his skin. As she watched, she saw him morph from a King Shadow counterpart to a monster.

His wrists and the tips of his headquills became crystalline, and the whites of his eyes became pinkish-red. His eyes however, maintained their acid green reptilian form. His fur became a sickly shade of purple. The white light disappeared into his crystalline skin, as a dark aura surrounded him. He looked at Tikal.

"That mistake will be your undoing," he sneered at her. She met his eyes, unafraid.

"Light always defeats the darkness, Mephiles," she retorted. Rouge didn't know what to make of the two. This Tikal, she didn't know. As for Mephiles, well, she didn't know what to think of the demon.

"_Virtus lux in exi daemon!_" Tikal cried.

"_Et tenebræ praevalent!_" Mephiles said, countering her attack. She glared right into his serpentine eyes.

"_Disperdam te luminis in nomine!_" Tikal threw another attack at the dark figure. Rouge watched, wide-eyed as mixtures of dark energy and light energy flew threw the air, aimed at one of the two creatues.

Tikal, this Tikal, was so different from the one she knew. This Tikal knew what it was to be angry. This Tikal knew how to fight. This Tikal was different.

As she watched, Mephiles stopped attacking the orange echidna, and began defending himself. Rouge suspected something wrong, but she couldn't tell what it was. She ducked as a badly aimed rod of light energy almost bit her eartips.

Mephiles was gathering his energy. Just one final attack to destroy that pesky spirit. Keeping his eyes trained on her, he dodged, ducked and shielded himself, conserving his energy.

"_Incendium ima tellus, tenebrosa cor, audi me tace. Denuntiamus autem vobis, quoniam vastati: Inclina ad voluntatem meam!_"

Rouge saw Tikal's eyes widen as the crystalline hedgehog hurled one final attack at her. To Rouge, it seemed to happen in slow-motion. The gigantic sheet of dark energy slammed forcefully into her. Falling to her knees, she coughed up blood, then looked at it, as if surprised.

She closed her eyes and sank down, before opening them and staring at Mephiles.

"Bonum ex corde in luce, et audi vocem meam. Solvite hoc anima inviolata creatura ultimo, mihi gaudeo," she whispered, reaching out with one hand. Her hand became pure light in a form that seemed to be lightning. It tore into Mephiles' chest, and ripped from it, two chaos emeralds. Smiling weakly at Rouge, she threw over the two final emeralds.

"Here you go Rouge. My work here is done." Rouge ran over to the prostrate figure of her friend, as it slowly diminished from view. She turned around, to see the same happening for Mephiles. She sighed as she stared down at the spot where Tikal had disappeared.

"Rest in peace, my friend," she said, as she picked up the two chaos emeralds. Lifting into the air, she stared one last time at the spot where she had last seen Tikal. A single tear trailed down her cheek as she flew back to the palace.

(With Shadow and Silver)

"_What do we do, Shadow? What do we do?_" Silver whispered desperately. Shadow looked at him despairingly.

"Silver, please! Just trust me...you do trust me, right?" Silver shook his head frantically.

"Of course I do, but this decision could mean death either way! I don't want death!" Shadow hugged Silver tightly as they walked to the city gates.

"Have faith, Silver. At least we're still together. Silver nodded, trying to convince himself that it was going to be all right. So far, he wasn't doing very well.

Shadow swung open the city gates and strode purposefully into Scourge's camp, unarmed. Immediately, he was surrounded. He looked around at the bristling array of weaponry brandished in front of him.

"I come in peace," he said quietly. Not letting their guard down, they led him to Scourge's tent. Scourge paraded out, Rosie in tow.

"Rosie!" Silver's voice was all but a strangled whisper at the sight of the woodchuck. She was beaten and her face was gaunt, her limbs were bony and her fur was haggard, but her eyes still held that defiant glow.

"King Shadow, King Silver," she greeted them. Shadow's eyes burned at the sight of her resistance despite all that had been done to her. He looked at Scourge, who was sneering at him.

"Well King Shadow? What'll it be? The kingdom? Or the woodchuck?" he asked. Rosie looked Shadow directly in the eyes.

"The kingdom, King Shadow! The kingdom!" Shadow's blood ran cold as he saw Scourge raise a hand and bring it down on Rosie's back, knocking her to the ground. Silver ran to help her up, but was immediately stopped by soldiers.

"Ah, ah, ah," Scourge mock-admonished. "The kingdom _or _the woodchuck." Silver looked at Shadow, his eyes wild. Shadow was practically reading his thoughts directly from his head. He turned to Scourge.

"No. Scourge, you and me alone. Duel. To the death," Shadow said, his voice deathly quiet. The soldiers looked at each other and muttered in agreement. Scourge looked outraged. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but Shadow silenced him with his next words.

"It seems as if the high and mighty King Scourge of the House of Acorn is too weak to fight an inexperienced one such as me. Forfeiting already?"

Scourge growled and drew his scimitar. Stabbing it's tip into the ground he looked at Shadow.

"_To the death, hedgehog!_"

Yuh-oh. I think we all know that was a bad idea. If we don't, then I know I do. But I'm not saying any more, lest I give too much away. So here's your update and I hope you liked it! Please review!


	30. Chapter 29

Hallo guys! So now you know I'm not dead just yet! I hope you liked the last chapter! I almost screamed out of frustration on the Mephiles vs. Tikal part because it wasn't in English. (Yaaay! You were right! It was Latin!) So Shadow's made a decision that _could _possibly be his downfall...only if Scourge chops his head off. Hmm... I wonder...

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 29: Blood and Blood

Shadow stared at the green hedgehog before him, his ruby eyes not giving away the slightest feeling. Out of the corners of his eyes, he could see the soldiers form a circle around them, preventing either of them from escaping.

Hid hand whisked out to one side, grabbing a sword from a nearby soldier. Readying himself in a battle stance, he began to move, his sword seeking an entrance. Scourge too began to circle. Their blades flicked forward, trying to find their marks.

Suddenly, Scourge lunged at Shadow. Shadow brought his sword up, parrying the attack. The clash of cold steel grinding against each other could be heard around the campsite, as the two hedgehogs began the dance of death.

Shadow forced Scourge's blade back, the screeching of the blades making his ears lay flat on his head. Scourge, in turn, jabbed at Shadow's unprotected side, coincidentally catching it. Shadow hissed quietly as blood seeped out of the wound.

Paying no heed, he continued the grim routine, that would obviously mean one of them would die. Ultimate Life Form or not, the odds were not in his favour for more than one reason.

His blade sang sibilantly as it whirred through the air, not finding it's mark, but instead found the hilt of Scourge's scimitar. As expected, Scourge once again forced Shadow's blade out, resulting in another cacophony.

Shadow switched his stance quickly, and thrusted at his unprotected back. Scourge pivoted around, the blade meeting his shoulder. Growling, he jabbed his blade at Shadow, composing another piece of blood-chilling music.

Their song grew louder and faster, not to mention slightly more frantic, as they sought for openings, sometimes found them, and made all the creatures' fur stand on end with the screaming blades.

Shadow's eyes angled as he realized that there was no way they could kill each other in a duel, both of them having equal amounts of skill. Raising his sword to parry another attack, he used his momentum to lunge out, almost smirking in satisfaction when he saw that the strength of the lunge had forced Scourge's blade back so far, it left a red line on his cheekbone. Not daring to let his eyes away from the other hedgehog,

Shadow focused all his attention on the lime green hedgehog, and his blade which shone in the sunlight. Scourge lifted the blade above his head, and brought it down with a considerable amount of force. Shadow braced himself, as Scourge's blade again hit his own, sending metallic shockwaves through him due to the reverberation.

He could see something in the distance that looked rather out of plce, but he didn't pay attention to it, as Scourge again brought his blade down on Shadow. Scourge had Shadow playing on the defensive now, as his blade continuously crashed down on Shadow, Shadow having to continuously parry so as not to get injured.

There was one last screech and a loud clang that echoed among the deathly silent watchers. Shadow looked down at his hands suprised. The blade had broken. One half lay on the ground while the other was in his grasp. Hearing something, he instinctively leapt out of the way as Scourge's blade came down on the spot where he had been a moment ago.

He looked at Scourge. He sighed, as the lime green hedgehog drove the blade towards him at eye-blurring speed. Jumping out of the way, he looked at that spot in the sky he had seen a few minutes ago.

As it drew closer, Shadow could not belie himself a smirk.

Rouge looked ahead of her, the scene forcing her wings to their bare limit. As she put on an extra burst of speed, she could clearly see that Shadow was unarmed. She saw the broken blade, lying within the circle of creatures.

Flying as fast as she could, she drove herself over the two fighting creatures, dropping the bag that contained the emeralds and screaming, "King Shadow! In there!" She saw one of the creatures look in her direction.

"Rouge!" She dropped down in front of the red echidna.

"Hello hun," she greeted. Knuckles was blushing like a bleeding tomato.

Shadow grabbed the sack, rolling away from Scourge's scimitar. Spilling out it's contents, he smirked. Pulling the last emerald out of his quills, his eyes closed.

Almost immediately, his chest felt like it had just ignited into flames. His heart felt like it was set on fire. His eyes flashed open to see Scourge's surprised face.

He could see his transformed body reflecting in the icy blue eyes of the lime green hedgehog. He was about to kill the opposing king, but something stopped him. He turned around to see what was holding him.

He turned to Silver's pleading eyes. The younger hedgehog was gripping his arm tightly enough to be uncomfortable.

"Silver...?" Shadow murmured. Silver didn't say anything, but Shadow saw a small tear squeeze out of his eye. Silver pulled the bright pale-gold hedgehog into his arms. Shadow stiffened before returning the embrace, wrapping his arms around the argent hedgehog.

"Shadow...does he really have to die?" whispered the ivory hedgehog. Shadow held onto Silver as he answered with a question of his own.

"If he lives, how many others will die?" Silver squeezed him tightly before letting him go. His eyes were stone cold as he stared at Scourge from behind Shadow.

"Rid the planet of this evil, Shadow." Shadow gave him a peck on the forehead before turning around to face the lime green hedgehog. Scourge, having recovered from his little shock, brandished his sword. Shadow tilted his head over to one side almost amusedly.

"You want to fight," he more said than asked. A rod of energy appeared in his hand. The scimitar flashed though the air.

Scourge knew there must be a weak spot somewhere. After all, wasn't there always a weak spot? His sword hit Shadow's arm. Seeing red seep out, he raised it, satisfied. Shadow on the other hand, didn't seem affected.

Shadow saw the cold steel hit his arm. He was too slow to move it away as the metal bit through his skin. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. He threw the chaos spear at Scourge.

Scourge's eyes widened as the spear collided with his midriff, knocking the wind out of him. Gasping for breath, he glared up at the pale-gold king. After finally catching his breath, he again threw himself at the other hedgehog.

Shadow dodged out of harms way. He desperately wanted to use a battlefield attack, but he could hurt his own soldiers, or even worse, Silver. He didn't want to use the spears alone, but he didn't have much of a choice at the moment.

Maybe if he could draw Scourge away to an open clearing. He ducked under another thrust from the lime green hedgehog. Scourge jabbed at him again, surprised when Shadow caught his remaining hand.

"_Chaos Control!_"

They reappeared not far from the original circle of creatures, who looked quite surprised, and on Scourge's part, shocked.

Shadow still didn't know if they were far enough to allow him to deal damage without injuring anyone apart from Scourge. He decided to give it a shot.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, feeling himself drawing energy from the emeralds, he concentrated on his attack.

Unexpectedly, he crumpled down in pain. Gasping and clasping his chest his eyes burned. He didn't know what had happened. It couldn't have been Scourge, because when Scourge had hit him earlier, it hadn't hurt this much.

His eyes flew upwards to see the sky grow dark. Lightning flashed around him Shadow looked down at the ground before him to see an even more shocking sight.

An emerald lay there, in front of him, shattered. He looked at Scourge, who looked just as surprised as he did. His chest hurt more than it did when Scourge had run him through his heart.

Scourge's look of surprise soon turned into a look of pure malice. A smirk had crept onto his face, as he raised his sword.

Shadow lifted himself, despite the pangs of pain that erupted in his chest, and swerved from Scourge's scimitar. Unfortunately, the scimitar caught another emerald, which shattered like glass. Shadow doubled over as his chest began to scream loudly in pain.

He smirked mirthlessly. For such powerful objects, they weren't very strong. But what confused him, is why it would hurt so much, all because an emerald had shattered. His chest heaved in pain. Scourge was walking up to him, his injured leg dragging slightly.

"Yes. I want to fight," the other sneered. Shadow glared at him, his face twisted into a grimace of pain. Shadow's eyes went from Scourge to the active sky, as lightning flashed down, contacting the shattered gems.

_Why does it seem as if there is something you didn't tell me?_ He silently asked the Ancient Walkers. Not getting an answer, he sighed yet again.

He tried to get up, but his legs buckled and he fell back down. He looked tiredly at Scourge.

"Chaos Spear!" At least that bought him some time. The green hedgehog fell back five feet. Trying to get up again, he was stopped by the immense pain.

He could see creatures gathering around them yet again. He saw Silver's face stand out from the crowd. He shot the ivory hedgehog a look. _You said you trusted me. You said you'd let me do my thing. _He saw Silver turn away, refusing to look at the scene. For some reason, this made him hurt all the more.

His chest began to hurt with excruciating pain, barely bearable. His eyes fell on yet another broken emerald. The storm grew more violent, but the lightning only aimed for the splintered pieces of emerald.

Scourge didn't waste any more time. Lifting his scimitar, he smashed it downwards four more times, satisfied when he head a loud scream of pain. He looked down at the pale-gold hedgehog, whose colour had begun to change to it's normal jet-black.

Shadow stared up at Scourge with shocked eyes. He looked around at the crowd for that one face. He couldn't find it. He felt familiar arms wrap around him, and found himself looking at Silver's eyes, which were desperately trying not to tear up.

"Shadow, why?" Silver's pained whisper sounded out amongst the silent crowd. "Don't l-" Shadow stopped him by pressing his own lips to Silver's the pain he felt in his chest was slowly going from excruciating to unbearable. His vision went black as he fell from Silver's lips to his arms.

Silver looked down at the limp hedgehog in his arms. He hugged the ebony's body close. He held it for a long while as the creatures watched silently. Scourge stood over to one side, enjoying the misery of the argent hedgehog.

Silver lifted his head from Shadow's body and screamed. No words, just a scream. It was loud, bloodcurdling, chilling, and it made everybody's hair stand on end. His scream was long, and terrible. He didn't need any words to express his grief and anger or anything else. It was all in that scream.

Silver's eyes dulled, and seemed to film over until they went from bright amber to black. Like a mad beast, he whirled around, and leapt at Scourge, knocking the scimitar from the lime green hedgehog's grasp, and pinning him to the ground.

Not even hesitating, he lowered his head. His jaws snapped open, and a few moments later, even Scourge's last desperate twitches were gone. Silver didn't even stop there. Digging his fangs in deeper, he ripped out Scourge's neck. Completely. The onlookers watched, completely shocked beyond belief, as Scourge's head was completely severed from his body.

Standing up from the lime green hedgehog's lifeless body, Silver lifted his dark eyes to the sky which flashed with lightning. His hands rose, and turned a pale blue. No one else could see what else had turned the pale blue.

Every being present, fell to the ground, as the very earth began to shake violently. Silver's face dissolved into a rakish grin, more terrifying than any expression anyone had ever seen before. No one dared do anything to stop the crazed ivory king, lest they should die like Scourge.

Blaze turned to Tails. "_What's going on?_" She screamed at him. He looked at her.

"_I think I know, but I need more proof! Let me go back to the palace, I need to check on something!_" Blaze nodded in consent. Tails flew off in the direction of the palace.

Silver faced the sky, his features curved into a tranfixing grin, nothing humorous contained in it. He chuckled mirthlessly.

"_Silver! What are you doing?_" Blaze screeched at the argent hedgehog. Without turning his gaze from the sky, he answered.

"I am taking my revenge," he replied.

"_What revenge? On who?_" He didn't reply. Blaze saw Tails flying back. His eyes looked frantic.

"_Blaze! The evidence is definite! The planet is out of control! King Silver has us on a direct path for the sun!"_

Wow. Just wow. I'm being such a jerk now. I know there are a lot of unanswered questions in this chapter, but I want it to be that way. So Silver's gone crazy, and he wants to throw the planet into the sun. Okay. No comment. I'll leave that to you, so... Review?


	31. Chapter 30

Okay. Did I leave you at a cliffhanger? I did didn't I. And one that wasn't too pleasant either. Still. Silver's gone crazy and he wants to hurl the planet into the sun. And Shadow has died of unknown reasons. Can things get any crazier? (arrgghh! Dammit!, the updates are taking longer. School is getting so time-consuming these days!)

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 30: Cataclysmic

"_What?_" Blaze screamed at him, trying to get her voice above the wind, which was screaming equally loud. "_How is that even possible?_"

Tails shot a glance at Silver who was grinning madly at the lightning flashing sky. The shots of light illuminated his face, making it seem all the more horrifying.

"_It's his psychokinesis!_" Tails yelled. "_He's taken hold of the planet and set it on a collision course for the sun!" _

Blaze dragged herself over to where Silver was standing, her ears flat against her head, and her eyes narrowed.

"_Silver! What are you doing this for? Why?_" Silver replied without lowering his face from the dark heavens.

"I will destroy all evil on this planet, even if it means destroying this planet itself," he said, his voice dry and void of any emotion save anger. Blaze gripped the ground as plants began to uproot.

"_But what about all of the good on the planet?_" she asked, raising her voice over the chaos. Silver ignored her. Blaze looked around desperately. She saw Knuckles, Rouge and Liza over to one side of the clearing. They had formed some sort of chain, Knuckles, digging his knuckleclaws into the earth, dreadlocks flying.

Moving towards them, she grabbed onto Liza's outstretched hand. The rest of the chain looked at her.

"_What's going on?_" Knuckles yelled. Blaze's eyes were almost fully lidded.

"_Silver want's to throw our planet into the sun, and he's succeeding!_" she yelled back. No one made any comment. Knuckles looked over at her.

"_So now he's mad and he's gone mad. Two in one,_" he yelled dryly. Blaze silently swore that he was the only one she knew that could make any tone of voice seem sarcastic.

"_But what do we do?_" Rouge hollered. "_What can we do?_" Blaze gritted her teeth.

"_I don't know!_" she yelled back, the barest hint of despair in her voice. Her gaze drifted back to Silver, then to the sky. Although it was still dark and chaotic, she could see a murky light trying to pierce through the atmosphere.

Letting go of Liza, she gripped the ground tightly, trying to avoid any flying debris that rocketed her area. Dragging herself over to Shadow, she inspected him with narrowed eyes. The still body of the ebony hedgehog was dangerously close to taking air due to the momentum that Silver was using to swing the planet to a different course.

Grabbing onto one of his arms, she stilled him for the time being. She didn't see any reason for him to be dead. The only deadly wound he sported was the stab through his heart, but that had stopped bleeding long ago. He hadn't shown any signs of sickness, unless depression could count.

This dropped to one conclusion. Shadow wasn't dead. Trying to convince herself, she tried checking his pulse. She couldn't find anything. She moved her hand to his chest, trying for a heartbeat. Still nothing.

Her hand drifted over the scar directly over his heart. Her eyes widened as she saw it begin to bleed. It was only small. She lifted her eyes to the sky in frustration.

_Oh Ancient Walkers no! Not at a time like this! _Groaning, she looked back down at the wound, the scar violently ripped open. She felt sick at the sight of so much blood, pouring directly from her own brother's heart.

One hand gripping Shadow's wrist, she moved herself towards Silver, the howling wind making her eyes water. Squinting, she made her way to the crazed argent hedgehog.

"_Silver!_" she shouted, her voice barely loud enough over the screams of other creatures, thee wind and the other sounds from the once battlefield. "_Silver stop!_" she screeched. Silver's eyes were still fixed at the sky.

"Why should I?" he asked calmly. Calm it may have been, but Blaze could easily catch the madness it concealed. Somehow, his quiet voice made it above the chaos.

"_Silver! Please stop! You're hurting Shadow!_" she screamed, the blood of the jet-black hedgehog beginning to stain her robe. Silver stiffened, and for the first time since he had begun his objective, he looked down.

Seeing the bloodied body of his mate, his eyes widened slightly. His mouth gaped open in a soundless wail of anguish as he dropped to his knees, letting his hold on the planet go. He blinked disbelievingly at Shadow's body.

His voice lowered to barely a whisper. "I did this? _I did this?_" Silver's dark eyes lidded over as unbridled tears began to spill out of them, getting caught in the wind and flying off.

Through all the noise of the pandemonium, Blaze could distinctly hear each of Silver's heart-wrenching sobs. She turned her eyes away from the scene, unable to look.

Blaze couldn't bear to face the similar scene any longer. She hauled herself back to the chain, noting that although Silver had released his hold, the pull seemed to grow stronger. She shot one look behind her.

Silver's eyes were tightly shut as he fought against himself. Half of him wanted to get his revenge on the earth. The other half of him wanted to give it another chance.

He opened his eyes to see Shadow's bloody body under him. One look was all it took. It was because of Shadow that he was still alive. He took a deep breath. "Shadow, I love you. I'll save the planet for you, before I join you."

(With the others)

Knuckles caught sight of Blaze coming slowly towards him. He smiled grimly.

"_Anything?_" Blaze shook her head.

"_I don't know! I managed to snap him out of it, but it doesn't seem to be getting any better!_" Knuckles growled in frustration. He held on to the ground, not daring to let go, as Blaze joined the bottom of the chain.

"Do not lose hope! There is a way!" a voice rang out clearly. Rouge's eyelids rose the tiniest bit and she looked around.

"_Tikal?_"

The orange echidna appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Rouge grinned.

"_Tikal! I thought you were gone! For the second time!_" Tikal smiled her familiar gentle smile.

"I will explain. Later." The smile slipped off her face to become replaced with a serious look. "For now, we must go."

"_Go where?_" asked Knuckles. Tikal motioned with a hand.

"There is no time to explain. Follow me if you want to aid your kings in saving your world!_" _Knuckles shot Rouge a look.

"_Are you sure we can trust her?_" he bellowed at the white bat. She looked at him indignantly.

"_Of course we can! Don't you trust me?_" Knuckles rolled his eyes, but didn't reply. Instead, using his brute force, he dragged himself, and the others towards Tikal as she dashed off. He could feel Rouge slipping from his grip. He looked over to see her determined, slightly frightened expression.

"_Rouge! I can't go fast enough if I have to pull all of you with me!_" he shouted over to her. Her eyes closed, as if thinking, before opening to look at him.

"_Then let go!_"

"_What? I can't do that!_"

"_Just let go! Do it!_"

Knuckles, having enough experience to not argue any longer, let go as she said, watching as the thunderous wind whipped into her leathery wings almost sweeping her away. He was about to abort mission so he could grab her, but she caught a nook in the broken ground. He sighed and turned to go after Tikal.

Going at a much faster pace without the others, his fists barrelled into the ground to keep him from getting blown off. He stared with narrow eyes at Tikal. He noticed that she had almost no problem captaining herself through the wind, and that she never seemed to get hurt by uncontrolled flotsam and jetsam.

"_Who are you anyways?_" he hollered at her. She turned around momentarily as if to answer, but then pivoted forwards and continued her path without speaking.

(Back to Silver)

Silver's eyelids drooped from exhaustion. His crying had really wasted a lot of his energy. He felt like just simply closing his eyes and giving in to the elements. His eyes snapped open as he remembered what he had said to Shadow. He would save the planet. He had to!

His hands went up as the pale blue aura surrounded them. Focusing all his concentration on attempting to stop the planet, he closed his eyes. He could sense that his powers weren't doing much to stop the world from collision. In fact, he could already feel it get warmer, dryer even.

His eyelids scrunched tightly together as he tried harder, he didn't feel any change. He opened his eyes, and his arms dropped to his sides in despair.

"No!" Feeling a stinging pain in his leg, he looked down. He saw an arrow lodged in his lower left leg. He pulled it out and growled. Tossing it aside, he grabbed Shadow when he saw that the dark hedgehog was almost swept away by the wind.

Holding onto him tightly, Silver felt tears beginning to form at the edge of his vision. Blinking them away, he looked at the ebony hedgehog, his serene expression making him look like he was sleeping.

"I failed you," he whispered. "I _failed _you." Burying his head in Shadow's chest fur, sliently he wept.

He didn't know how long he sat there like that, but soon it became unnaturally hot for a stormy sky. He looked up and saw the murky light penetrating through the dark clouds.

At the corner of his vision, he saw a magenta chameleon, moving towards him. Eyeing the purple reptile, he turned to face him.

"Silver," the chameleon began, but Silver broke in.

"I tried. I can't do it. I'm...I'm sorry." Espio looked up at the sky.

"There must be another way!" Silver turned away from the lizard so he could not see his face.

Espio looked from Shadow to Silver. He looked around him at the destruction caused by the ivory hedgehog's wrath. He looked upwards thinking about their inevitable fate. "Why?" he asked. There were so many other things hidden in that single word. Silver didn't answer his question.

Grabbing Shadow into his arms, he hugged the ebony hedgehog tightly. Espio's eyerideges rose slightly at this behaviour. Silver noted this. He sighed.

"If there is only so many minutes left of this earth, I want to spend it with Shadow." Espio didn't comment on this.

Silver hugged Shadow tightly, whispering quietly into his ear. His words held his sorrows, regrets, and small happinesses. Now he could definitely feel it getting hotter. He looked up to see that bright light had broken through the thick dark clouds, hitting the ground.

Silver swore he could see steam rising from the grass. He didn't have to confirm it though, as more beams of light shattered through the clouds, filling the earth with a luminous glow. Although bright, unlike normal light in darkness, it was neither comforting nor reassuring.

(In another part)

"_The servers are the seven chaos!"_

I think I'll stop over there. I'm pretty sure all of you know what's going on. If you don't then...wow. It's not over quite yet, although Silver has stopped acting like a psychotic maniac. Furthurmore, he even tried to save the planet, (although he failed) but now it looks like he's sent the world into it's demise. Poor Silvy. I really do pity him. Sorry this look sooo long to update! School can be such a pain sometimes! Now I can't wait till summer break. Review?


	32. Chapter 31

Hallo! I must say I was a little disappointed with the turnout of the last chapter. (turns out I wasn't the only one!) It's all right. Hopefully this chapter will be better. I should be doing a lot of explaining, but I'll do that later. Or maybe never. Nah maybe later.

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 31: Done

(In Silver's mind)

_It's impossible! I can't do it! I've failed Shadow, and now the planet is going to die because of me!_

_**No! I can do it! I have to! Where there is life there's hope! There has to be some way to fix this!**_

_Even if there was a way to do it, I can't possibly do it in time. This planet is headed for extinction. I can't do anything about it. Besides, why should I? Shadow's dead! I have nothing to live for._

_**Maybe not, but there are others that have so much to live for! There are ones who don't deserve death! There is more good in the world than evil!**_

_Why should I care? There are others who would kill like Scourge. If this planet is rid of them, no one will have to worry._

_**Yes! No one will have to worry because everyone's dead! There are others like Scourge, but there are also those who would fight for the sake of good!**_

_That may be so, but what's done is done. This planet is doomed, and no one can do anything about it._

_**But I have to at least try! Impossible things have happened before, why not now?**_

_I already tried. It didn't work. I have to face it. I have destroyed this world. I am killing innumerable innocent creatures. I am worse than Scourge._

_**No I'm not! I was just blinded by grief! Shadow left me too many times! It drove me mad! I'm not worse than Scourge! There has to be a way! There always is!**_

(Back to the battlefield)

The screaming had stopped and the once-battlefield became deathly silent as each head turned towards the sky.

The light had pierced through the dark clouds in various spots, giving the air an eerie dark underwater appearance. The light seemed to dance around on the ground as the clouds were slowly obscured. The strange thing was that although most of the clouds were gone, the earth still held it's murky appearance.

"Ancient Walkers!" he heard Liza breathe somewhere by him. He turned around to see her materialize beside him. She stared at the sky in horrified wonder. "It's closer."

Silver could hear whispers flutter around the clearing. It seemed as though all present were afraid to speak loudly. He turned to see Liza's expression reflected on the faces of other creatures, friend and foe alike.

His eyes dropped to the shattered pieces of emerald on the ground. He wondered how the emblems of raw power could shatter so easily. His thoughts were quickly derailed as his leg started to sting violently, forcing a small yelp out of his lips.

He looked down at the gash on his leg caused by the arrow. He could see that the blood that had encrusted around it was dark, almost black. He dismissed a disturbing thought and looked up. Out of the corner of his vision, he could see Tails land on this other side.

The two-tailed vulpine silently looked at his leg and made no comment. Silver could see the worry laced in his eyes. He didn't comment.

"Isn't there any way we can stop this?" he whispered. Silver shook his head slowly from side to side.

"I'm sorry. I tried." Tails's tails drooped as he stared at the sky.

"Are you sure?" Silver nodded.

Tails eyed the argent king slowly, up and down, his gaze always pausing briefly when he landed on the ugly wound on Silver's leg. He suspected something, but he didn't want to say anything. Yet.

"King Silver, do you mind if I inspect that...wound on you leg?" Silver looked surprised by the address, but nodded.

Tails bent down to take a closer look at the injury. As his eyes scanned over it, they widened.

(In a cavern!)

Tikal watched silently as Knuckles did what she had asked of him. She nodded approvingly. It seemed too natural to him. Perhaps maybe... no that couldn't be it. But it would explain the white half-moon on his chest.

They were in a cave that seemed to be made of limestone, but it seemed to emit a glow. There was a small body of water in the centre of the cave, and in the centre of that body of water was an altar-like thing. Surrounding the altar were seven spires that looked like they were meant to be holding something. However, the spires were vacant. Atop the altar, rested an unusually large emerald that illuminated the entire cave with it's luminescence. By the emerald stood Knuckles.

The red echidna was in deep concentration as he repeated the words told to him by Tikal. He knew this would have some effect, but what he didn't know, was that these words were echoed in the distant past numerous times. These words were more than a chant. Much more than just a chant.

"_The servers are the seven chaos! Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller exists to unify the chaos!_" Tikal's eyes widened slightly as Knuckles added another stanza to the chant. One that she had never told him. "_Master Emerald! Bring the good in our hearts to the chaos emeralds! Restore the shattered soul of our ruler! Only you can do this!_"

The emerald flashed brilliantly, forcing Knuckles to shield his eyes and look away as the controller unleashed it's power.

(Back to the battlefield)

Silver's head whipped around with startling speed. His eyes widened as he saw the shattered fragments of emerald begin to glow.

Tails jumped a bit at the ivory hedgehog's sudden movement. His eyes followed that of the argent hedgehog. He saw the fragments emerald fix themselves together like pieces of a puzzle. Soon, the seven perfectly mended emeralds flew towards Shadow.

As if they had minds of their own, the emeralds formed a perfectly round circle around the still ebony hedgehog who Silver was still holding onto with one arm. Tails moved back, not sure what to think.

At first, nothing seemed to happen, but then Shadow's eyes snapped open. Silver looked down at him in shock. A blinding flash of light engulfed the two of them, and no creature could see either of the hedgehogs.

No one knew what went on in the span of time when they couldn't see the two kings, but when the light cleared, the emeralds seemed to be gone, and standing there were two hedgehogs, one golden-yellow, the other an extremely pale gold.

Silver almost cried then and there, but he refused to let a single tear slip out of his eyes. Embracing Shadow, he buried his face in Shadow's white chest fluff.

Shadow's lips were set in a straight line as he stared up at the sky while holding the younger hedgehog in his arms. Without speaking, he pried Silver off himself, and pointed upwards. The two hedgehogs looked at each other momentarily before nodding.

Twin lights streaked from the ground to the sky as both hedgehogs broke out of the planet's atmosphere. Flying at a speed no one would have thought possible, they dashed for the sun.

Stopping a good ways off, Shadow lifted his arms and set his hands flat, as if pushing against a wall. Silver did the same beside him. Gathering all the energy in him, he preserved it, releasing some to halt the world. He could see it wasn't very effective. Releasing more, he stood his ground against the oncoming wave of pressure that threatened to throw him into the sun.

Out of the corner of his vision, he could see that Silver didn't have as much luck as he. With a small cry, the younger hedgehog was pushed back, and was headed for the ball of flaming gas.

"_Silver! No!_" he cried. Turning and rushing after the younger hedgehog. Silver looked at him with frightened eyes. The fright was slowly replaced with peace.

"Shadow, No. Save the planet. It's worth a lot more than me." Shadow's expression gave in to one of fear and anger.

"_How can I do that? I can't lose you!_" Speeding towards the young hedgehog, he reached out with one arm. Silver saw it, and decided to try. Their fingers were so close together. Shadow lunged forward, grabbing Silver's hand. The argent fingers slipped right through his grasped as Silver hurtled for the sun, unable to stop himself.

"_No!_"

(Back on the planet)

They were now so close that there was absolutely no clouds left in the sky. Bright light forced through, making the dark atmosphere diminish. Tails however would have preferred the darkness to this. The light was getting uncomfortable. It was also getting hotter.

"King Shadow, King Silver, I don't know what you're going to do, but please. Don't let the earth be destroyed," he murmured, his eyes fixed on the sky.

Blaze walked up to him. The planet was at least safe enough to walk on. Maybe not for long, but for now at least. Staring up at the sky with him, she voiced her own thoughts.

"I trust them. I've seen the impossible happen times before at their doing. They can do this." Tails's lips curved up into a tiny smile. Slowly, the rest of the creatures began to gather around them staring at the sun. Negative and positive comments alike exchanged between them.

"I hope I don't live to see the end of the world," Liza said.

"If it happens, you won't see it. In fact, you'll be too dead to notice," Rouge replied dryly.

Espio swapped a look with Blaze. They both rolled their eyes and made no comment. Tails twined his tails together in thought.

_If that's what's on King Silver's leg, I don't know how to tell him. I can't just let him go on without knowing though, can I?_

Dammit! I wanna continue sooo bad, but I don't want to put too much in one chapter. Now do you know what happened to Shadow? It's in the chapter somewhere. I never did say he was dead. Only from points of view, but I never actually confirmed it. So ends another chapter. Some questions got answered while others remain and some more get added. I won't answer them just yet. Review?


	33. Chapter 32

_Da wurld iz mine! Bwahahahaha! _Well, maybe not this world, but the one where Silver and Shadow live in. I can either destroy it, or save it. Hm. Wow, I'm being such a jerk. After bringing Shadow back, I throw Silver into the sun. Now Shadow has to choose between the planet and Silver. I'm being such an ass. XD

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 32: Apocalyptic

"_No!_" Shadow cried as Silver slipped out of his grasp. Shadow lunged forwards again, but missed. Silver shot him a look.

"Do not let an entire planet be destroyed because of me. Go save the planet, Shadow." Anger flashed in Shadow's crimson gaze.

"I lost you once! I can't lose you again!" he exclaimed, dashing forward again. Silver sighed. He thought about the outcome of Shadow's options. On one hand, if the ebony hedgehog chose to save him, a whole entire planet would be destroyed. On the other hand, if Shadow chose to save the planet, he himself would be destroyed.

Shadow grabbed for him again, and missed again. Silver knew what he had to do, although he didn't want to do it. "Shadow, I hope you'll forgive me," he murmured. The ebony hedgehog reached for him again. When his hand came close, Silver pushed it away, only succeeding in speeding up his pace.

"_Save our world Shadow! Do it for me!_" he yelled as Shadow's figure grew smaller in the distance. He could already feel the scorching heat of the sun although he was a good distace away from it.

Shadow reached out desperately. "_Silver!_" he screamed. The younger hedgehog was almost out of sight. Angry tears budding in the corner of his vision, Shadow watched helplessly as the pale figure of his mate disappeared.

Hating himself, he turned towards the quickly approaching planet. Shooting one last glance at where he saw Silver disappear, he briefly closed his eyes. _I'll never forgive myself for this._

Flying towards the fast-approaching planet, he steadied himself before it. His mind kept itself on one thing. Silver. He found it hard to concentrate, and was almost wiped off by the pressure-wave. Steadying himself, he stood his ground as he remembered Silver's words. _Save our world Shadow! Do it for me!_

The pain he felt at that moment was enough to rip a bone-chilling scream of anguish from his lips. His ruby orbs glared daggers at the oncoming planet.

"_You will not go any closer! I refuse to let Silver do that for nothing!_"

(By the M.E. Shrine)

Knuckles and Tikal sat by the emerald, entranced by what they had seen. Knuckles watched, shocked, while Tikal gazed into the scene playing out on the Master Emerald's surface with calm eyes. Knuckles shot a glance at her.

"How can you be so calm? Can't you see what's happening?" Tikal closed her eyes slowly.

"Yes. It was meant to happen. You may only see this small scene, but it's part of a much bigger painting." Knuckles eye-ridges raised ever so slightly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She looked at him, a tiny smile on her face.

"For who you are, you should be able to figure it out, guardian," she said softly. His eyes flashed with confusion.

"What?" She shook her head.

"Nevermind. I'll explain later." He turned back to the Master Emerald, trying to shrug off what Tikal had said. For some reason it was bugging him a touch more than it should have. He didn't know what to think about what he'd just seen.

They were both all right, but then Silver seemed to be knocked backwards, and as Shadow tried to rescue him, he pushed him away. Knuckles didn't even want to think about how the ebony king would react. Maybe he wouldn't even if the planet dies.

(The battlefield)

The sky had cleared, and now the atmosphere was so thin, they could vaguely see what was going on. Tails's namesakes twitched.

"Hey Blaze, Why is there only one light?" he asked, pointing to the glimmering light that was Shadow. "Can you see? You have sharper vision than I do."

Blaze squinted at the light for a few moments before shrugging and shaking her head. "I don't know. I can't get a clear look," she replied. Tails looked at the light worriedly.

"Do you think they're all right up there?" Blaze shrugged again, her eyes fixed on Shadow.

"I honestly don't know, but I have a strange feeling that something's wrong."

Espio set a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "If there's one thing I know about them, they're not going to quit until the job is done, no matter what it takes." Blaze didn't know why, but the words, _no matter what it takes, _sent a shudder of foreboding running down her spine.

"I hope you're right," she replied, before playfully adding, "For your own good." Espio contorted his facial expression into one of mock fear. She laughed softly before flicking him on the shoulder affectionately. "You're the only one I know that can make me laugh during uncertain world destruction."

Rouge stepped up to the two and tapped Blaze on the shoulder. Blaze's head flicked in her direction. "What?" Rouge held up her hands.

"Calm down! I was just going to go ask permission to go find Knuckles!" Blaze rolled her eyes and shoved the white bat towards an opening in the crowd.

"Go find him! You didn't need to ask you know!" she said, her eyes smiling. Rouge nodded and flew off. Blaze watched her go. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but snapped it shut before saying anything.

Rouge didn't know where Tikal had taken Knuckles, but she had some sort of sixth-sense making her go a certain direction. Surprise flashed briefly in her eyes as her follows led her to a lagoon-like place.

On one end of the lagoon, she saw a cave that seemed phosphorescent. Her interest piqued, she entered it to be met with the most magnificent sight she'd ever seen.

Sure, Knuckles and Tikal were there, but it wasn't them that caught her attention. It was the enormous emerald sitting before them. She flew up to it and inspected it, but Knuckles saw her.

"Rouge? What are you doing here?" Too caught up in her inspecting, she didn't hear him.

"My, my aren't you a beauty!" she crooned, fingering the surface of the Master Emerald.

That was when she caught sight of the scene on it. She jumped back, fairly startled. Knuckles sighed. "Will you please get down here?" he more said than asked. Huffing, she landed beside the emerald.

"Is this what's going on?" she asked. Tikal nodded. Rouge took a closer look. "I can see King Shadow, but where's King Silver?" Knuckles looked at his feet, and Tikal just continued staring into the emerald. Rouge waved a gauntlet covered hand in front of Knuckles face. "Hello? Did you hear me?"

Knuckles sighed and looked up. "Yes." was his simple reply. She tried prodding out more of a response from him, but he flatly refused to lay down the facts. She sighed and watched the emerald with Tikal.

"Why isn't King Silver there?" she asked again. No one answered her question.

(Back to Shadow)

Shadow's chest was heaving with exertion. The pressure from the earth was not making his job any easier for him. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he closed his eyes nd gritted his teeth, defying all means of force.

He had to do this! If he failed, he would fail the world. He would fail his friends. He would fail his kingdom. He would fail his sister. But worst of all, he'd have failed Silver. Opening his eyes, he forced himself to face the obstacle. _Because failing Silver is something I just can't do._

Forcing his arms straight against the invisible barrage, he stood his ground, refusing even the smallest muscle to lay slack. Gathering all his energy, he closed his eyes as small tears budded in the corners of his eyes.

He could feel the pressure grow even stronger as the planet drew closer to him. He refused to be blown away, instead, forcing himself to maintain the position he was in until the planet was safe. He could feel the raw chaos pulsing through his veins, roaring in his ears, burning in his heart.

He opened his eyes as he steadied himself for his act. His arms were screaming with exhaustion, but he ignored it. He could feel himself barely entering the earths atmosphere, but that was enough.

"_CHAOS CONTROL!_" he cried. Both he and the planet disappeared, reappearing a safe distance away from the sun, resuming a safe orbit. Taking a glance at the planet, he looked back at the sun. Without thinking twice, he dashed for the sun.

Flying over to where he had seen Silver directed for, he dashed into the flaming ball of gas without thinking. Inside, he could see a pale-grey hedgehog, unconscious and inside a pale-blue shield-thing.

Eyes alight with joy and thankfulness, he grabbed Silver and dashed outside.

Cradling Silver gently in his arms, he flew back to the planet at a more sedate pace, ardently thanking fate that Silver wasn't dead.

As he landed back on the earth, his quills slowly faded to their normal colour. When he landed on the ground. He simply stood there, gazing at Silver, innumerable thoughts running through his head. Blaze and Tails ran up to him. Blaze crushed him in a hug, reassured to see him. She caught sight of Silver and her arms fell to her sides.

"Silver!" Shadow nodded slowly, not saying anything. Tails looked over the ivory hedgehog's body.

"King Shadow, can you please set him down where I can inspect him?" Tails asked. Shadow nodded, and gently laid Silver down on the ground, sitting down beside him, one hand on his cheek.

Tails looked over Silver quickly, being able to see what was going on. "King Shadow, we have to get him to the palace immediately. He's dehydrated and suffering extreme heat exhaustion. How did that happen?" Carefully picking up Silver, Shadow looked down at Tails.

"I'll tell you later. For now, let's go home. The battle has been won." No words had ever sounded so musical to Tails before those.

Shadow walked to the palace alone apart from Silver, making sure that nothing scratched the argent hedgehog anywhere. While looking down at Silver, he noticed the gruesome, black, blood-encrusted wound on his leg. Now what was that?

When he got to the palace, the sky was dark. He entered the building, carrying Silver to their dorm. Opening the door, he entered in. He closed the door with his foot before walking over to the bed and laying Silver on it.

Setting himself down by the ivory hedgehog, he smiled softly at Silver's peaceful expression. Reaching over with one hand, he laid his bare ebony limb atop Silver's chest. Laying it there awhile, his eyes widened ever so slightly.

The heartbeat of the argent hedgehog was an irregular heartbeat. Even though he wasn't a doctor, Shadow knew something was dangerously wrong.

I think we'll stop there. I didn't want to kill Silver okay! He's far too sweet. Instead, I'll do something else... (insert evil laugh) What do you guys think it is? Any ideas? Review!


	34. Chapter 33

Hallo guyzzzzz! So... you really think I'd let Silver die like that? Nawww... roast hedgehog isn't my style. As for why I like picking on Silver, it's because I enjoy toying with his personality, as well as mentally/emotionally torturing Shadow. (Sure. Sue me.) Don't worry. If llamas invade the planet, then we'll have a pair of giant shears ready! XD

Bloodstained Ivory

Chapter 33: Ominous

Shadow took his hand off Silver's chest, and lowered his ear to it. Now he could both hear and feel the argent hedgehog's hearbeat. It was definitely not in a normal pattern. Worriedly, he waited for Tails to arrive.

Soon, he heard a knock on the doors. Expecting Tails, he opened the door to instead face an elderly chipmunk.

"Rosie!"

She smiled warmly up at him. "King Shadow." Shadow's lips curved upwards briefly, before setting back into a frown that bordered a scowl. She noted this.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Not right now please," he muttered, turning and walking back to where Silver was. She didn't question him any furthur.

Sighing, he watched silently as she tidied the dorm. Suddenly, he spoke up. "Rosie, what would you do if a life is in danger and you could save it, but just didn't know how?" Rosie stopped her work and glanced up at him.

"Are you sure everything's all right?" she asked.

Fear and frustration getting the better of him, he snapped out, "I never confirmed that did I?" Staring at the sudden outburst, Rosie's gaze went from him to Silver.

"Please don't tell me..." she murmured softly. Shadow turned his gaze away from her.

"I had no intention of doing so," he muttered stolidly. She turned back to her work and didn't speak for the rest of the time when she was in the dorm.

While she was cleaning, Shadow heard another knock on the door. Scowling, he went to open it to be faced with the two-tailed kitsune. Sighing, he trailed over to the bed, and wordlessly picked up Silver. Gently, he carried the younger hedgehog out the room, in the direction of the infirmary.

Once they entered into the infirmary, Shadow set him down on one of the beds, sitting down beside him. This was when he noticed the ugly gash on Silver's leg. Stroking the leg, he saw the ivory hedgehog visibly wince.

Tails came up to them with his equipment. Before he began, Shadow spoke.

"He has an abnormal heatbeat," he stated. Tails lowered a hand on Silver's chest. After a few moments, he lowered his head to listen. Once he was satisfied, he straightened up.

Without speaking, he pulled out an empty syringe. Carefully inserting it into the wound on Silver's leg, he drew out some of the blood. Then he took out a cloth and dipped it into a bowl of water, before beginning to clean off Silver's wound.

Shadow saw a yellowish-white liquid leaking out of the cleaned wound. Tails saw it as well. Cleaning this off, he looked at Shadow.

"I'll run a few tests on the blood sample I took from him. I suspect something, but I'm not a hundred percent sure. Meanwhile, when he wakes up, which I'm sure will be soon, give him water in small doses. Do not let him drink it all at once." Shadow nodded, as Tails left the infirmary, headed for the laboratory.

He exited and Shadow was left alone with Silver. Gathering some water from a faucet on a wall, he filled up a stone basin that was about the size of a dinner tray. Staring at the sides of it, he saw carvings. Not just carvings, but carvings of runes.

Gazing at it, he almost wasn't aware of the tiny groan emmiting from the lips of the ivory hedgehog beside him. Glancing upwards, Shadow saw Silver's eyes open until they were half lidded.

Staring at Shadow, Silver croaked, "water." Shadow realized that there was no cup to put the water in. He didn't want to keep Silver like this, so he cupped his bare hands and lowered them into the basin. Slowly, he administered the water to Silver who drank thirstily.

This continued for a few minutes until Silver sighed softly. Shadow dried his hands on his fur and laid one beside Silver's head.

"Silver," he began, his voice dead-serious. "What were you thinking when you refused to let me help you back there?" Silver's eyes closed as his mind drifted back to that moment.

(Flashback)

Shadow grabbed for him again, and missed again. Silver knew what he had to do, although he didn't want to do it. "Shadow, I hope you'll forgive me," he murmured. The ebony hedgehog reached for him again. When his hand came close, Silver pushed it away, only succeeding in speeding up his pace.

"___Save our world Shadow! Do it for me!_" he yelled as Shadow's figure grew smaller in the distance. He could already feel the scorching heat of the sun although he was a good distance away from it.

(End of Flashback)

"I couldn't let you allow an entire planet to be sent into oblivion becuase of me," he responded. Shadow gazed down at him.

"I would let the whole universe die to save you Silver. I thought you were dead!" Silver laughed quietly. Reaching up with one arm, he laid an ivory hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"I would rather you saved the universe than me, Shadow," he said, before reaching up to Shadow's cheek and pulling him into a kiss. Shadow flushed the tiniest bit.

Breaking off, he looked down at Silver, stroking the other's headquills affectionately. His other hand accidently brushed against Silver's wounded leg and he flinched in pain, his face twisting into a grimace.

He looked down at his leg, and groaned. "I knew something was wrong with that leg," he muttered. Shadow's sharp ears caught this.

"What happened?" he asked. Silver's mind flew back to the scene.

(Flashback No. 2)

Feeling a stinging pain in his leg, he looked down. He saw an arrow lodged in his lower left leg. He pulled it out and growled. Tossing it aside, he grabbed Shadow when he saw that the dark hedgehog was almost swept away by the wind.

(End of Flashback)

"I was hit by an arrow. Who knows who shot it..." he drifted off as his eyes widened. He stared up at Shadow. "It couldn't be! You don't think..."

Shadow didn't have to answer as Tails had just stepped into the room. "King Shadow! I checked, and rechecked, but the answers are the same! King Silver's wound is infected. He has poison coursing through his veins. Ultimately, it could kill him!"

Shadow shot an agonized glance at Silver. Silver stared at Tails in shock. Tails stood there, feeling quite embarrassed. Silver lowered his gaze, as he spoke.

"So...I'm going to die then," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone, although Shadow could easily hear all the other emotions woven in. Tails didn't answer. Shadow glared at Tails.

"There has to be _some _way!" he said, his voice rising in both pitch and volume. Tails sighed and shuddered.

"I'm sorry, King Shadow," he said softly. Shadow's eyes flashed.

"No! He's not dead! Don't say that!" Tails didn't reply. Shadow grabbed a hold of Silver, holding him tightly. "No! He's been through so much! Something like this can't kill him!" Tails sighed.

"King Shadow, we all have to face the end sooner or later. There's nothing we in our own power can do about it." Shadow shut his eyes as his ears laid flat on his head.

"No!" he cried.

Tails sighed and didn't say anymore. Walking out, he left the two alone. Silver leaned closer to Shadow. Shadow rested his muzzle on Silver's forehead. Silver trembled slightly. Shadow felt a tear slip down his face.

"I'm...I'm going to die," Silver whispered, shaking from shock. Shadow hugged him fiercely.

"Don't say that! You won't! You can't! I won't let you!" Silver looked up at Shadow and smiled sadly. Locking his gaze with the crimson one of the ebony hedgehog, he spoke.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Shadow." Shadow didn't reply. Silver wrapped his arms around the dark hedgehog. "Don't worry about me, Shadow. After all, my life is only a tiny part of a giant painting. There's more to life than we know, Shadow. Enjoy it." Shadow sighed.

"How can I enjoy life when I know that you're going to leave me?" Silver smiled gently up at him. The smile completely melted Shadow's heart.

"I don't want to spend the rest of my days mourning Shadow. Help me enjoy these days I have." Shadow's lips curved into a tiny smile.

"I will." Bringing Silver's face up to his, he gave the argent hedgehog a gentle kiss. And that's when the troupe formed by Blaze, Knuckles and Rouge decided to enter.

Silver and Shadow broke the kiss to be met with two grinning faces and one red face. Blaze walked up to them.

"What's the news?" she asked. Shadow shot a look at Silver.

"Should we tell her?" he shrugged.

"She has to find out sometime. You or me?" Shadow's mouth snapped shut, and Silver laughed softly. "Me I guess." Turning to Blaze, he took a deep breath. "I'm poisoned. I'm dying." The grin slowly faded from her face to be replaced with an outraged face.

"_Poisoned? _By who? How?" Shadow decided to break in.

"Someone shot an arrow at him which I suspect was poisoned. Now it's circulating through his veins and well..." he drifted off. Silver flicked him on the shoulder.

"Remember what I said?" he asked sternly. Shadow smiled sadly and nodded. Blaze, Knuckles and Rouge stood there speechlessly.

"I...I don't know what to say!" Rouge exclaimed unhelpfully. Knuckles shot her a look. She returned it indignantly. "What?" Blaze looked as if she was in a trance.

"All you've been though, and now you're dying," she muttered more to herself than to Silver. Silver buried himself in Shadow's torso for comfort. Shadow embraced him gently, careful to avoid his wounded leg.

"If these are the last days I have with you, I'm going to make them the best days of my life," he whispered into Silver's ears. Silver purred softly, burrowing into Shadow's chest fur. Shadow smiled lightly.

"I'll always be with you, even when it feels like I've left you. Remember that. Always." Shadow smiled as he repeated the last word Silver had mentioned.

"Always.

All right. This is a good place to finish a story right? Probably not actually. But this ends the sequel. Don't worry though, the full story isn't finished. I should have the beginning of the third book up in the next few days. Please don't leave just yet! The book is over but the story isn't! Oh and for your information, the title of the third book will be _Bloody Rose. _Look out for it! Oh and don't forget to review!


End file.
